


Were We Meant To Be Together?

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Kyungsoo had no idea that filling some random form would lead him to an arranged marriage with none other than Prince Chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1 - A Twist In Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing is Chansoo.
> 
> Side pairings will be Laysoo, Sesoo, Chanbaek, Baekchen and Sulay.
> 
> It will be multi chaptered.
> 
> There will be smut.
> 
> It will be Modern Royal Au and Arranged Marriage AU with Prince.Chanyeol and Civilian.Kyungsoo.
> 
> Other characters will be revealed later.

“Yixing hyung! Get up! Get up! We are late!!!” Kyungsoo yelled at the top his lungs while shaking the sleeping boy. Yixing just whined and rolled over. Kyungsoo sighed and got on top of the boy to blow at his neck. He leaned close and after 2 blows the slumbering boy started wailing and almost threw Kyungsoo off the bed. Yixing jolted up and started muttering Chinese angrily. “Hyung we will have time later… just get up! We are late for Professor Kim’s class!!” Kyungsoo yelled again as he started running around their room to gather his stuff. Yixing looked at him for a while before the words started to settle on his minds and he immediately shot up from his seat howling in his accented Korean “Oh My God!!!”. He started gathering his stuff with fury and dressed up fast like cheetah. Both of them ran as fast as possible and reached the already full auditorium and took their seat at the very back.

“I think we made it on time” Yixing whispered close to his ears. Kyungsoo nodded as he started taking his books out. The class started but instead of their old, grumpy Professor Kim, a young and handsome man, dressed in blue sweater entered the auditorium and stood on the lecturer’s stage. Kyungsoo looked at Yixing with confusion and Yixing just shrugged. “Good morning everyone. I am Kim Junmyeon and I’ll be replacing your Professor Kim Sung Ho for this semester. Nice to meet you all.” He said politely. Kyungsoo looked at YIxing to see his reaction and saw that Yixing was gaping at the man. “He is handsome isn’t he?” Kyungsoo teased. Yixing just gave him his dimpled smile and motioned him to focus on the class.

Kyungsoo was your average simple guy. He lived a simple life like any other people. He belonged from a small town and his family consisted of his mom who was a school teacher, his dad who was a renowned lawyer, his older brother who was working in a big company and recently got married to his long time girlfriend and their family dog Miso who is named after his remarkable smile. He studied in public school all his life and later got a scholarship in the prestigious Seoul National University. He was so shocked when he heard it but it was his dream after all.

He had loads of friends here and there but he barely talked to people. But he had his small circle of close friends which consisted of Jongdae who was actually his long distance cousin, Luhan who he met in his junior year of high school and Yixing who was his roommate/best friend. Even though he had small group of friends, Kyungsoo was happy and content with his life. He loved his family, he loved his friends and all in all he loved his life.

The lecture ended and they all scrambled to their feet and left the auditorium. He stretched his arms and looked at Yixing snoring lightly beside him. A fond smile spread across his lips and suddenly he remembered how he became friends with this sleeping man beside him.

It was raining cats and dogs that day and it’s been just a week since he moved to the SNU dorms. He was still getting to know Seoul and he enjoyed it very much. For him Seoul was like an adventure. He was walking back to his dorm with some groceries when he saw a man drenched in rain standing near their university gate. He was totally wet and was slightly shivering from the cold. Kyungsoo felt something tug at his heart and he carefully walked towards the stranger not even thinking about that the guy could possibly be a kidnapper. “Hey can I help you?” Kyungsoo said and held his umbrella to keep the drenched stranger from further getting wet. The guy looked at him and attempted to give a small smile but immediately regretted it when his teeth started clattering. Kyungsoo looked around and saw his luggage was wet from the rain too. “Are you new here?” Kyungsoo asked the stranger and he nodded while shivering. Kyungsoo thought for while about what he should do with this shivering stranger. It’s not his responsibility to look after some lone stranger but Kyungsoo was not made of stone. He can’t just let this guy stand here in the cold rain. Therefore he picked his luggage and told the stranger to follow him so they can go to his dorm.

Kyungsoo took the stranger to his dorm and lent him some of his cloths since the stranger’s clothes were soaked too. The stranger went inside the bathroom to change while Kyungsoo prepared some warm coffee for both of them. When the stranger came out, Kyungsoo let out a hearty chuckle because the stranger looked ridiculous in Kyungsoo’s small clothes. The stranger’s calves were almost exposed through Kyungsoo’s sweat pants and the white tee was a little too tight on him. “Hey…Don’t laugh at me” the stranger said with a small pout. Kyungsoo noticed the weird accent and stared at him. “You’re not Korean are you?” he asked curiously. “No I’m not. I’m Chinese. I came here for the exchange program” he said as Kyungsoo handed him the cup of coffee. He muttered a thank you and looked around Kyungsoo’s room. “By the way…I’m Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo” he said extending a hand. “I’m Yixing, Zhang Yixing… Nice to meet you Kyungsoo” he said and shook his hand with his dimpled smile.

Kyungsoo got back from his memory land and saw that the auditorium was almost empty. He woke Yixing up and quickly they went to the cafeteria to grab breakfast before their separate classes started. While Kyungsoo was a Sociology major, Yixing was majoring in Astronomy. Therefore their classes and everything was separate except they both were having minor in English. They took their seat at their usual table and soon Jongdae and Luhan came rushing in. “Guys Big News!!!” Jongdae almost yelled, grabbing attention of the entire cafeteria. “Quiet down will you” Luhan shushed him. He gave his cat like grin and took a seat opposite to Yixing. “So?” Yixing asked curiously. “You do know that the Prince is studying here right?” Jongdae asked excitedly. The other three gave him a knowing look and he continued “Well I heard that the royal family is looking for his potential partner. They are going to prepare some huge kind of event all over the city and choose his spouse from there… Isn’t that so exciting?!!” Jongdae chirped with brimming excitement. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scoffed at Jongdae.

Jongdae gave him a confused look and asked “What?”. Kyungsoo just sighed and went to pick their breakfast. He waited in the line for a while and then picked their favorite breakfast and walked towards their table. He sat at their table when the School President aka Byun Baekhyun came towards their table and handed them some flyers. “What are these?” Kyungsoo asked eyeing the papers. “Just fill it Kyungsoo.. It’s not going to eat you up” he said and leaned close to whisper right against his ear “Although I might wanna try eating you up” he said with a wink. Kyungsoo instantly flushed red and pushed him away. Baekhyun gave him a smirk and said “Anyways guys just fill them up and drop it on the box outside my office” “But really why do we need to fill them?” Kyungsoo asked again. “I don’t know.. Our Principal wants it so don’t ask any more questions or I might kiss you” he winked again. “Go away Byun!” both Yixing and Luhan growled at him. “Geez.. Anyways bye guys…Bye Jongdae” he said as he scurried off to god knows where. “I hate him” Kyungsoo complained. “We all do..” Yixing and Luhan sighed. “Isn’t he just cute?” Jongdae said dreamily. The other three glared at him and he asked “What?” “Ignore him” Luhan said and Jongdae pouted while muttering “You guys are so mean…”

The rest of the week went in a hurry. It was a continuous cycle of sleep, classes, food, classes and sleep. Finally it was Friday and Kyungsoo had enough time to get a breather. He lazily walked around the campus and got to his favorite café along with Yixing. “I think we should try something new” he said eyeing the menu carefully. All of a sudden he felt warm lips touch his cheek. He turned around and saw Yixing grinning at him fondly. “Told you not to do it in public” Kyungsoo murmured while hiding the warmth creeping up his neck. “You looked cute Soo” he said smiling his dimpled smile. They were smiling at each other when they heard a loud cough behind them. They moved away instantly and let the person move forward. “So much PDA these days” the stranger snorted and Kyungsoo shot draggers through his eyes. “People are so rude these days” he shot back at the stranger and walked out of the café without ordering anything. They both walked back to the dorm and Kyungsoo walked to the kitchen to make some coffee for them. “Wait…Didn’t he look like the Prince?” Yixing thought aloud. “I don’t care” Kyungsoo huffed.

The next morning he was awoken by Yixing shaking him violently. “Soo! Wake Up! Wake up!!” Yixing yelled at the top of his lungs. “What?” Kyungsoo croaked out. “See this! you’re everywhere” Yixing panted. “That’s great hyung..” he replied and went back to sleep only to be awoken by Yixing again. “it’s not great Kyungsoo!!!” he yelled. “You’ve been chosen for the Prince, Kyungsoo! You’re going to get married to him!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “Yeah sure hyung. Now he is going to pick me up in white horse” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’m not joking Kyungsoo!! See this!” Yixing said exasperated as he shoved his phone on Kyungsoo face.

Kyungsoo casually looked at phone until he read the news and his eyes grew wide like saucers. “How..?” Kyungsoo looked at Yixing dumbfounded. “They are saying that they did a general survey and the King personally liked your entry so…that’s how you were chosen…” Yixing sighed. “But I didn’t sign up for any survey….” Kyungsoo said still in shock. “I know…Then how…” they both sighed in unison when Luhan barged in. “It’s that wretched form Soo! The one Baekhyun handed you” he yelled raged. “How is that even related to this!” Kyungsoo and Yixing shouted. “It’s that form! Check the page Soo” he handed his phone to Kyungsoo. After several minutes of research, Kyungsoo stood up and stared at wall. He doesn’t know how the hell it happened and he clearly knows that Baekhyun is not the guilty party but he just can’t grasp it all. “Let’s go kill Byun” he said in a cold voice and walked out of his dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. First chapter out guys so do tell me how you feel about it. Its just an introductory chapter and it's basically about Kyungsoo's life. We'll get to meet our Prince in the next chapter so stay tuned. I'm really excited about this story and I promise you guys that I will try my best not to disappoint you guys. 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Big News

Chanyeol woke up to the biggest surprise life has ever given him. He is getting married to someone he doesn’t know and its scares and angers the shit out of him. He thought that it was some kind of prank but when he saw the festive mood around the palace he was sure that whatever it was, it was true.

“What do you mean that I have to get married to him? I don’t even know his name!!” Chanyeol asked, frustrated. He doesn’t understand why the hell his father wants him to get married to a normal civilian! “I don’t want to listen anything. What I have decided for you is final. You will get married to him. That’s it.” His father said with utmost authority. “But father!” he yelled. “Enough. Your father has made the right decision for you. Its time you get married and more over Kyungsoo is a good guy. You will be happy with him.” His mother interrupted. “How do you know that mother? You can’t just decide someone’s character from a piece of paper!” he said exasperated. “Are you doubting our ability to judge?” his father asked in a stern voice. “No…” he said with head slightly bowed. Right now its not his father, it the King who is speaking to him. “Then I order you to accept our choice. The Royal Engagement will be held within 2 weeks and you’ll get married before the end of this month” his father said strictly. Chanyeol’s eyes grew bigger and he gaped at his father in disbelieve. “But father…That’s too early!” he sighed. Why in the world he is getting this kind of punishment? It’s too much for him. “It is decided then. Now please leave us alone” his father ordered, turning a deaf ear to all his pleas.

He walked out of the study room and went to the garden. He really can’t understand what the hell is happening with him. It’s too much for him. He knew it that he would never get to make his own decisions but this….this all ‘arranged marriage’ thing is too much for him. He would have considered the fact if he knew the guy he was getting married to but he doesn’t know him. Hell he hasn’t even seen him. What if this Kyungsoo guy is real weirdo and is secretly a murderer or something. Even his name is weird. “Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol whispered to himself. He knew it. That name is definitely weird.

“Hey! Yeol!” he heard Baekhyun’s loud and chirpy voice and turned around to see the smaller male. Baekhyun came into view with his beautiful puppy like grin and Chanyeol’s gut started doing grand gymnastic flips. Baekhyun kept smiling at him and he swears to god that this is the best thing ever in the world. His heart started beating furiously and Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun could hear it. “Baek…” he said softly as he let himself smile at the sight of Baekhyun, the one he loves.

 

“So is this true?” Baekhyun asked him. Chanyeol begrudgingly nodded and stared at the sky. They were sitting in the garden alter which more or less looked like a greenhouse. It was the place where he first met Baekhyun and it was also the place where he fell for him. “I don’t want to get married Baek…” he sighed. “You have no other options…” Baekhyun said with sympathy. “I don’t even know this guy….I can’t understand all this shit” he felt the frustration and the anger creep in. he is so very angry about this whole situation. “Kyungsoo is a good guy Yeol…I know him” Baekhyun said, trying to encourage Chanyeol. But Chanyeol doesn’t want to have any of this. He doesn’t want to get married to this guy when he is so in love with Baekhyun. He can’t. He wants to yell at Baekhyun and tell him that he is the one that Chanyeol wants to marry but he can’t. He can’t do that, never. He can’t follow his heart because he is a Prince and he has do what his parents deem good for him.

Kyungsoo feels really weird today. He doesn’t know why but he keeps choking on his food and he just can’t shrug those strange stares that he is getting from the other students. Yixing has disappeared to god knows where and even Luhan is kind of unavailable right now. Jongdae on the other hand can’t stop gushing about how lucky he is and how cute he and the Prince would look together.

Kyungsoo has seen the Prince around the college twice but he never went close to him. He has seen in him in newspaper and television but he has never really admired the guy. He can’t understand why everyone is so hyped about him. He is just another human being. There’s nothing really special about him apart from his status as a Prince. Really this people should get a brain.

Kyungsoo was walking towards his dorm when a man dressed in black suit stepped up and stopped him on his tracks. “Do Kyungsoo – ssi?” the man asked inquiringly. Kyungsoo looked at the man, a little surprised but nodded nevertheless. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir. I am here to escort you to the palace. The Royal Family wishes to meet you” the man said politely. “Uh..” Kyungsoo stuttered. He doesn’t know what to say. The Royal Family wants to meet him! “Sir?” the man said, waking him up from his trance. “Uh..Um..Okay..” he stammered. The man asked him to follow him to the car. “Wait!” he almost yelled. The man turned around and looked at him with his brows furrowed. “Does my family know about this?” Kyungsoo asked nervously. The man chuckled and said “Of course sir. I just dropped them off at the palace”. Kyungsoo sighed reluctantly and got inside the car.

The car drive was silent and Kyungsoo fidgeted in his seat. He checked the time again and again and wished that Yixing was here. he open his kakao talk and texted Yixing that he is visiting the Royal Palace and he might be late and as usual Yixing didn’t reply. After what felt like an eternity, the car stopped in front of big gates and someone opened the car door for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo got out of the car and admired the beauty of the place. It was really big and there was a really beautiful fountain in front of it. He walked inside the palace ground and to his left there was huge garden, surrounded with different flowers. To his left there was a clearing surrounding a small lake. It was his first time, entering the Royal Palace but truly it took his breath away.

He was asked to follow the man again as they walked inside the palace. They walked down the hallway and turned to their right to enter the guest room when Kyungsoo bumped into someone. He groaned at the collision and looked up to see a tall man looking at him with a scowl. The man or should he say the boy looked younger than him and had jet black hair. He was tall and had a lean yet muscular build. “Young master” the man bowed slightly and seeing that Kyungsoo bowed slightly too. “Is he my new maid?” the boy asked as he eyed Kyungsoo. “Master he is..” before the man could finish his sentence, the boy cut him off and looked at Kyungsoo directly. “Listen..I want a cup of bubble tea right now in my room” the boy ordered him and walked away. Kyungsoo looked at the man beside him and asked with complete confusion “Mister who was that?”. The man sighed and said “That’s young master Sehun. He is the second prince. He just recently came back from Canada..”. Kyungsoo nodded in understanding as they entered the guest room and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by his mother.

“Yes mom…I am fine..”Kyungsoo chuckled. Both his parents were there and for a fraction of second he forgot that he was supposed to meet the Royal Family anytime. He talked to his parents animatedly but soon their family moment was broken by a cough. They turned around and saw the King and Queen walk in, a superior aura surrounding them. Kyungsoo and his family bowed deeply and took their seats when they were asked to. “Good afternoon Mr and Mrs. Do…” the King greeted them. “Good afternoon your highness..” Kyungsoo’s father replied nervously.

They talked for some time, mainly discussing about the customs of marriage, the food they would be serving and basically everything. Kyungsoo only listened to it half heartedly and talked only when he was addressed to. The king called for someone and whispered something into his ear. The man went out of the room but was soon back with two tall towers following him. Kyungsoo kept his head low and tried not to look at the two princes. “Kyungsoo..” the Queen said politely and Kyungsoo looked at her with respect. “Meet my elder son, Prince Chanyeol” the Queen introduced and Kyungsoo slowly looked up at Chanyeol.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before Kyungsoo looked down again. Kyungsoo insides completely went like ‘!!!’ and he tried hard not to blush. He has seen the Prince but never up this close. The Prince looked breathtaking and Kyungsoo gulped to steady his beating heart. “Meet my younger son Sehun” the Queen spoke again and this time Kyungsoo turned to face the younger male. Sehun gave him a smirk and Kyungsoo just looked away, a little flustered. “The Royal Engagement will be held within 2 weeks” the King said sternly and Kyungsoo heard a silent sigh coming from Chanyeol. “And I wish Kyungsoo to move in with us after the engagement” the Queen added happily, completely ignoring the shocked reactions from everyone except the King.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This is an unedited chapter so please forgive the grammatical errors. Prince Chanyeol is here with Prince Sehun. Guys I'm thinking about adding Sesoo here and there so tell me if you guys like it. Also one sided Chanbaek and Chanyeol refusing to get married. I know this chapter is quite a mess because I'm basically running on coffee. next chapter some serious Laysoo and The Royal Engagement.


	3. Chapter 3 - If Only He Knew

“Hyung! Hyung!!” Sehun screamed as he barged inside Chanyeol’s room. “Sehun just go away” Chanyeol groaned. His to be husband Kyungsoo is going to arrive any minute and he really doesn’t want to meet the guy yet. What if he looks really weird? And to be honest Chanyeol doesn’t even care about how the latter looks when he doesn’t even want to get married to him. “Hyung you really need to listen to me!!” Sehun chirped excitedly. “What?” Chanyeol snapped, frustration raking through him. “You know I got a new maid! He looks so cute and fluffy and squishy hyung! He is so fucking cute!” Sehun sighed happily with a fond smile. “If its ‘he’ then it’s 'servent' you fool” Chanyeol scoffed. Sehun just ignored him and started smiling like a creep he is.

They were sitting in Chanyeol’s room when a butler came to call for them. “Master the King is looking for both of you” he informed in a polite manner and went away. Sehun got up and fixed his hair while Chanyeol just sat there and stared at the wall. He has to do this. There’s no way out.

When they both entered the guest room Chanyeol heard a silent gasp escape from Sehun. They both walked inside as their mother, the Queen introduced them to Kyungsoo and his family. Chanyeol eyed Kyungsoo. The latter slowly looked up to meet his eyes but soon looked down again. Okay...Chanyeol has to admit that Kyungsoo looked better than what he had expected. The smaller man was undeniably cute but he was too shy. Chanyeol looked at Sehun and saw that the other male was staring at Kyungsoo. He hid a snort and just continued staring at the wall. “The Royal Engagement will be held within 2 weeks” his father said sternly.  ‘I wish it was Baekhyun instead of this Kyungsoo guy’ he sighed. He feels that he is being tied to a stone and thrown in an ocean. He feels like he is going to ruin both of their life because there’s no way in the world he would ever be able to love Kyungsoo.

He was immersed in his thoughts when his mother said the most traumatizing thing. “And I wish Kyungsoo to move in with us after the engagement” his mother added happily. Oh that’s nice…wait..what?! Chanyeol gaped at his mother, completely shocked. He looked at Sehun to monitor his expression and saw the younger male looked rather pleased. What the hell is happening? Why does his mother want Kyungsoo to move in with them right after the engagement? He knows that Kyungsoo will move in once they are officially married and he is still not ready to accept the fact that he is going to spend his entire life with a stranger and this thought alone makes him scared as shit.

Their parents were still talking when Sehun leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Hyung…I didn’t know that my new maid was supposed to be your husband…”. “He is not your maid Sehun” Chanyeol whispered back. “Already feeling jealous?” Sehun mocked him. “No I’m not, you lil brat!” Chanyeol hissed back. His father cleared his throat and gave them a warning look. Chanyeol is not jealous. How can he even become jealous about his guy when he doesn’t even know him? If it was about Baekhyun then he would have definitely punched Sehun in the gut and told him to keep his hands off him. But neither Kyungsoo is Baekhyun or he is ever going to be. “Anyways hyung…” Sehun whispered again. “If you don’t want him… Mind if I keep him for myself?” Sehun said smugly and before Chanyeol could reply a ring cut them off. He saw Kyungsoo fishing out his phone and apologizing before rushing off to pick up the call. “Isn’t he so cute?” Chanyeol heard his mother cooing.

Kyungsoo came back after 2 minutes and he looked a little red in the face. “Your highness” he bowed a little and spoke again “My friend has been rushed in the emergency. Would you mind if I leave?” he asked politely. “Not at all Kyungsoo. You must be there for your friend. I’ll tell the chauffeur to drop you off.” His mother replied gently. Chanyeol didn’t miss the hint of affection in her voice. He saw the smaller man bid his parents good bye and rushed off to god knows where, without even glancing a second look at Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo rushed to Seoul National University Hospital and the only thing that went through his mind was Yixing. He really wants to beat the older man up for disappearing like this only to reappear in the hospital bed. He reached the emergency ward and saw Luhan standing near the gate. His hair was completely messy and his clothes were dirty. “Kyungsoo!” the older man exclaimed as he pulled Kyungsoo in a tight hug. “Where is he?” Kyungsoo asked, worried.

They made their way through the ward and at the last bed lay Yixing, unconscious. “What happened to him?” Kyungsoo asked as he brushed his finger through Yixing’s greasy hair. “Found him in the astronomy auditorium, passed out. Doctor said malnutrition and stress...”  Luhan sighed as he looked at Yixing. Kyungsoo felt a pang in his heart. It was his job to feed the older man because Yixing was that forgetful. It was his fault that Yixing was laying here. Kyungsoo really failed at his responsibility this time.

After 3 hours Yixing stirred up from his sleep. He looked around groggily and when his eyes found Kyungsoo, he smiled a little. “You’re an idiot hyung…” Kyungsoo whispered. “You should have taken care of yourself… I’m not going to be here forever…” Kyungsoo said as he held Yixing’s hand tightly. An expression of hurt flashed across Yixing’s face when he heard Kyungsoo say those words. Yixing knows that Kyungsoo won’t stay with him forever and he knows that once he gets married, Kyungsoo will leave him eventually and this thought alone terrifies him. Yixing is terrified to be replaced in Kyungsoo’s life when the latter has taken up such a big space in his.

“I’ll have to leave the dorm after engagement hyung…” Kyungsoo sighed and Yixing looked at him, a little taken aback. “What do you mean Soo?” he asked nervously. He is not ready yet. Yixing is not ready yet to face the life without Kyungsoo. He even wonders how he lived his life before he met Kyungsoo. “The Queen wants me to move in with them…I don’t know why…” Kyungsoo said and Yixing sighed at that. “Promise me hyung…That you will look after yourself when I’m gone?” Kyungsoo asked him with pleading eyes. Yixing wanted to ask ‘If I don’t, then will you stay?’ but instead he said “I will Soo. I’m a grown man…” Kyungsoo gave him his heart shaped smile and pulled him for a tight hug.

If only Kyungsoo knew, how irrevocably Yixing was in love with him. If only he knew, how much it was killing Yixing to send Kyungsoo away. If only Kyungsoo knew that Yixing wanted him to stay. If only he knew. If only.

2 weeks passed in a rush as the date of the Royal Engagement neared. The whole palace was brimming with a festive mood and even Chanyeol’s great grand grumpy grandma was happy. Chanyeol was the only person who felt like his life was ending and not to mention Sehun too. He moped around the house in his pajama because apparently his cute little maid was his soon to be brother-in-law. Every time he saw Chanyeol, he just grambled and said how much he hated the latter.

“What’s his problem?” Chanyeol asked frustrated. He’s been on the edge these days. Baekhyun chuckled at him and said “Sehun is just affected by Kyungsoo’s cute virus”. “Don’t mention his name” Chanyeol mumbled. He’s been hearing this name straight for the past two weeks and he is so ticked off by it, that the next someone says that name, he is going to bury them alive. “Why? Oh look..There’s Kyungsoo” Baekhyun smiled a fond smile and pointed at the smaller man who was walking with another male. They both looked so engrossed in their conversation that he didn’t even notice Chanyeol. The other male said something and Kyungsoo grinned like an idiot. Chanyeol blinked at that and thought ‘Kyungsoo looks kinda creepy like that’. They saw them walk away and Baekhyun looked at his disappearing back with a fond smile. “Who was that another guy?” Chanyeol asked curiously. “That’s Yixing, his best friend. He came here for the exchange program.” Baekhyun replied and turned towards him. “Oh…” Chanyeol nodded and looked at the ground. “Kyungsoo’s a nice guy Chanyeol. You’re lucky..” Baekhyun patted his back encouragingly.

Kyungsoo might be a nice guy but for Chanyeol, Baekhyun was the best. If only Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved him. If only Baekhyun knew that he was the one that Chanyeol wanted to marry. If only Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wanted him to stay. If only he knew. If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Sorry for the late update guys. I have a ceremony coming up so yeah...I didn't have much time. I know i said that I would add the Royal engagement but I needed to let this part go first. So we got one sided Laysoo and one sided Chanbaek with a moping Sehun. Tell me what you think about it and stay tuned because Royal engagement is coming up on next chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and share your thoughts with me. Leave a kudos if you like it. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Royal Engagement

Kyungsoo feels like killing everyone with a nuclear bomb. He doesn’t understand why he has to sit through 3 hours of makeup (he is a man for god sake!). “Stop fussing Do Dyo” Jongdae said as he eyed the raven haired boy carefully. “I’ll listen when **you** sit here for 3 hours and let strangers bother you with various powders and stuff” Kyungsoo grumbles angrily.

Currently he sitting the palace’s makeup room with different stylists hogging at his face. He was almost abducted from his home at an ungodly hour because the Queen wanted to see his cute to be son-in-law as soon as possible. He understands that the Queen adores him a little too much but what he doesn’t get is why they have put make on his face for fuck’s sake.

“It’s probably because they want you to look good and not scare the people who are coming for the ceremony…” Jongdae said flatly and skimmed through the fashion magazine. “It’s just an engagement Dae!” Kyungsoo whined but shut himself up when the head stylist shot him a look. He guesses that he has no way out of this and therefore decides to just sit there and wait patiently until everything is over.

He really wants to kill himself now. Just why in the world all the unfortunate things happen to him? He looked at Jongdae who was laughing his ass off and sighed in frustration. He doesn’t understand why the hell he has to wear a hanbok, and not to mention a women’s hanbok on top of that. “Stop laughing you arse!” Kyungsoo hissed but Jongdae just laughed harder. “You look cute Soo…” Jongdae said as he tried to collect himself. Kyungsoo looked at the mirror and eyed the hanbok carefully. The jeogori was deep red in color and the chima was cream colored. The dongjeon and otgoreum was also cream colored. There were patterns of rose stitched at the bottom and there was a small dragon embroidered on his back. All in all the hanbok looked beautiful and it showed of Kyungsoo’s features.

Kyungsoo was sitting in the room alone after his makeover was done. The stylists went back and his good-for-nothing cousin Jongdae disappeared to god knows where. He really regrets his decision about calling Jongdae for help when they brought him to the palace. He should have called Yixing instead but then the smaller man remembered that Yixing was still sick. He was wandering about things when he heard a loud thud coming from the end of the room. he turned around to look in the sound’s direction and felt fear crawling inside him. This is why he hates being alone. “Who’s there?” he yelled but no answers came. He grips the hanbok and starts walking in that direction.

He sees a bundle of black cloths and brown hair lying on the floor and when the said item starts to move Kyungsoo’s instincts work before he can register everything and he has caught the item in a headlock. The body starts thrashing around and Kyungsoo involuntarily tightens his grip. “Let Go! Let Go!” the man croaks out and Kyungsoo instantly realizes that its none other than Chanyeol. It’s none other than Prince Chanyeol, his to be husband. The said man scampers away from him and starts panting. Kyungsoo feels a little guilty and walks towards the Prince to sit beside him and rub his back soothingly.

“Oh My God!” Chanyeol panted. “I’m sorry… I was just scared…” Kyungsoo apologized sheepishly. Kyungsoo really wants to face palm himself. This is the first time he met Chanyeol personally and Kyungsoo has to go all ninja on him. “Were did you learn this kind of stuff really?!” Chanyeol asked as he collected himself. He can’t believe that the smaller man would be this powerful. ‘Looks can really be deceptive’ Chanyeol thought to himself. “I took taekwondo classes when I was a kid…” Kyungsoo said as he helped Chanyeol stand up. “But what were you doing on the ground?” Kyungsoo inquired. “I was sent here to bring you to the temple when I.. uh..tripped….um…on my own legs” Chanyeol said embarrassedly. Kyungsoo chuckled at that and saw that Chanyeol’s cheeks were painted with a red color. Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked at Kyungsoo coldly and said “If you are done… Let’s go”. Kyungsoo followed the taller male obediently and went to the temple.

The temple was brimming with people when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo reached there. Chanyeol motioned Kyungsoo to walk beside him. Kyungsoo looked around and spotted the familiar faces of his family with Jongdae and Luhan and lastly standing alone in the corner Yixing. Kyungsoo gave Yixing his signature heart shaped smile and felt relief wash over him when the latter gave him his dimpled smile. Chanyeol nudged his arm and they slowly started walking side by side. They reached the temple alter and both of them bowed to the Priest and all the guests present there. Kyungsoo heard people cooing at him about how cute he looked and how well they matched each other. Kyungsoo looked around the temple once more when his eyes got caught with Yixing and Kyungsoo realized that Yixing’s eyes were red. He crooked an eyebrow in a questioning manner but Yixing just shrugged and smiled at him.

Chanyeol on the other hand searched the temple for that one face. He searched every face and when he found the one he was looking for he sighed in relief. Baekhyun was standing there with Kyungsoo’s cousin Jongdae and they were chatting about something very intensely. Chanyeol felt pang in his heart and looked away when Baekhyun gave Jongdae his puppy smile. Only Chanyeol knew how much he wanted Baekhyun to stand beside him. Chanyeol sneaked a glance at Kyungsoo and sighed a little. The smaller man looked undeniably cute in that hanbok but Chanyeol just can’t appreciate it now (although he is quite amazed by Kyungsoo’s taekwondo skill). He looked at the crowd and his eyes fell on Kyungsoo’s best friend Yixing who was kind of frowning at him. Before Chanyeol could return that frown Sehun tapped his shoulder. He turned towards his brother and almost shrieked in horror because Sehun looked like a zombie. “What happened?” Chanyeol whispered. “My maid looks so cute that I want to cuddle him” Sehun whined. “For the umpteenth time Sehun, Kyungsoo is not your maid” Chanyeol hissed at his younger brother. He received a warning look from his parents and sighed. ‘Just what in the world did this Kyungsoo do to my brother?’ Chanyeol thought.

The ceremony began and Kyungsoo woke up from his trance. The priest was chanting something and he tried very hard to listen to it. After 30 minutes of chanting the priest handed them two gold rings carved with a single diamond in the middle. Kyungsoo almost gasped when he realized that it’s the famous niamh ring which is specifically designed for the royals. “Please put the ring on your to be spouse” the priest said. Kyungsoo’s hand shook a little as he fumbled with the ring. Chanyeol grabbed his hands in a swift motion and almost shoved the ring in. Kyungsoo felt a little pain on his ring finger but decided to ignore it. He went for Chanyeol’s hand and gently put on the ring. Chanyeol looked at him, a little taken aback by his gesture.

The both faced the crowd once again as the Priest announced happily “The engagement ceremony is over. The Royal couple is engaged and from now on they will be seen as one entity”. Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol let out a sigh and he doesn’t know why but he felt a little sad over it. He looked at the happy faces of his family and friends and felt a small smile tug at his lips. He looked for Yixing but the older man was nowhere to be seen.

Chanyeol felt like shit. When Kyungsoo put the ring on him, he wanted to scream and ran away but he stood there, frozen to his spot. And when the priest announced that they were now engaged Chanyeol’s heart literally ripped in pieces. From now on, he can never ask Baekhyun to be his. He knows that he can easily cheat on Kyungsoo but one thing his family has taught him is that to never cheat on anyone. And even though Kyungsoo is practically a stranger to him, Chanyeol would never hurt him intentionally.

Everything ended after 3 hours and Kyungsoo felt more than tired. He walked sloppily to one of the rooms in the castle and flopped on the bed without noticing a tall giant eyeing him curiously. Kyungsoo wriggled on the bed and started taking off his hanbok piece by piece. “Are you trying to tempt me maid?” he heard a voice coming from the other side of the room and immediately shot up when he realized that he has entered Sehun’s room. “I’m sorry Sehun… I didn’t realize I came to your room” Kyungsoo apologized and started getting up. Sehun’s eyes widened in panic and he immediately pushed Kyungsoo back on the bed, making him fall on the bed with a loud ‘oomf’. “Can I please cuddle with you maid?” Sehun blurted out and Kyungsoo’s cheek flared up. ‘What the hell is happening right now?’ Kyungsoo thought to himself when he registered another tall figure leaning on the doorframe. “I told you Sehun he is not your maid!” Chanyeol growled at his brother and almost dragged Kyungsoo out of the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n i'm extremely sorry for not updating this story. So the royal engagement is done and we got our first one-on-one Chansoo interaction. Also we got our Sesoo interaction as well. next chapter we'll get to know about our Kyungsoo's life in the palace so make sure to stay tuned. you can read about the different parts of hanbok here and niamh ring looks like this
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you feel about this chapter and leave a kudos if you like. see you soon guys! love you!!!


	5. Chapter 5 - Kyungsoo's Days In Palace

Chanyeol dragged him out of Sehun’s room in such a rush that Kyungsoo almost stumbled to the ground. “Hey Chanyeol can you please let go” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to remove his hand from Chanyeol’s grip. Chanyeol let go of him but decided to pin Kyungsoo with a cold hard stare. “What?” Kyungsoo asked dumbfounded. “Just what in the world did you do to my brother?” Chanyeol asked exasperated. “I really don’t know” Kyungsoo shrugged. Chanyeol sighed again and started walking through the hallway. It was almost around 8 pm and Kyungsoo wondered if everyone left. They were walking silently and Kyungsoo felt a little nervous. “Is Sehun always like that?” Kyungsoo asked curiously. “No.” Chanyeol answered in a single syllable, clearly showing that he doesn’t want to talk. Kyungsoo nodded a little uncomfortably. Suddenly he has a feeling that the Prince doesn’t like him very much.

Chanyeol abruptly stopped in front of a big oak door, which made Kyungsoo bump on his back.  “Sorry..” Kyungsoo apologized. Chanyeol just let out another sigh and turned to face Kyungsoo. “This is your room. From now on you’ll stay here” Chanyeol said, pointing at the door. “All your belongings have been brought inside and if you require anything, you can tell the staff” Chanyeol said with his superior aura. Kyungsoo nodded and opened the door slightly. “Before you go to sleep, I would like to warn you about few things.” Chanyeol said sternly. “First, do not enter my room at any cost. Second, do not roam around the palace because I clearly won’t look around for you if you get lost. Third, don’t interfere in my personal matters and I would do the same for you.” He said authoritatively.

Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol doesn’t like him at all. Kyungsoo felt a little bad but he nodded nevertheless. He walked inside his room and without anymore words closed the door on Chanyeol’s face. He walked inside the dark room and fumbled for the light switch. After few minutes he found it and switched on the lights. He looked around his room and gawked at it.

The room was beautiful with peach colored walls and brown underlining. It had a large balcony which overlooked the lake. His bed was in the middle and it was cream colored. It looked so fluffy that Kyungsoo just flopped on it and chuckled a bit when it bounced. There was a study desk, a big mahogany cabinet and few other wooden cupboards. He looked around his room one more time and just admired its beauty.

^^^

 The next morning Kyungsoo woke to loud banging on his door. “What the..”  he croaked and opened his right eye. “Yixing hyung please check who is it..” he said groggily and rolled over his bed. He nuzzled his face on the blanket and wondered how did it become so soft? ‘Must be the new detergent’ Kyungsoo thought to himself. He was soon awoken from his trance when he heard a deep voice speaking to him.

“Stop cuddling with your blanket. Mother wants to see you” Chanyeol said in his deep voice. He can’t understand why in the world his mother wants him to do this kind of menial task. There are so many maids and butlers to wake Kyungsoo up but no, his mother wants Chanyeol to do this. He thinks that maybe he should pass this job to Sehun but then remembers that his brother would probably stare at Kyungsoo like a creep he is. He sighed again and looked at the slumbering man who resembled a high school kid. “Hey! Wake up!” Chanyeol nudged his arm and Kyungsoo just rolled his head which exposed his milky white neck. Chanyeol gulped hard and decided to nudge Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Chanyeol’s frowning face. He gasped and instantly shot up which ultimately resulted in him hitting Chanyeol’s nose. Chanyeol stumbled back in pain and tears prickled his eyes. “I’m Sorry! I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo apologized furiously and ran towards Chanyeol. “Aghhh!” Chanyeol screamed in pain and glared at Kyungsoo, making the smaller man cower in fear. “Why the hell are you so strong?!” Chanyeol gasped as he tried to relax himself from the blinding pain. “I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo apologized again and helped Chanyeol to sit on his bed.

He searched his bag for the first aid kit and came to Chanyeol when he found the small white box. “This is going to hurt a little..” he said and carefully held Chanyeol’s chin as he dabbed the sterilized cotton ball around his nose. He cleaned the cut and fished out a Band-Aid to place on it. He examined the cut and said “This is going to bruise a lil”. He looked at Chanyeol and suddenly realized how close they were. He was standing in the middle of Chanyeol’s legs and their face were few inches apart. Chanyeol looked away and muttered a small ‘thanks’ and got up from the bed.

He walked towards the door and turned to Kyungsoo. “Mother is looking for you…” he said flatly and exited the bedroom. Kyungsoo stood frozen to his spot as his stomach started doing weird flips.

^^^

Kyungsoo wants to cry right now. Like literally cry and flood the whole damn world. Just why in the world does he have to memorize the names of different types of pots and really why should he learn about calligraphy? Really just why? When the Queen called him, he thought she wanted ask something important but in the end he got manhandled by three people, his calligraphy teacher Kim Minseok and his art master (even though he is younger than Kyungsoo) Zitao. He understands the need for etiquette  teacher, since he belongs from a middle class family and doesn’t know the ways of the royals and more over his teacher Wu Yifan is really hot (don’t tell anyone please). But really pots? He can’t understand it at all.

It was almost around midnight when Chanyeol finally had the time to rest. He was busy all day due to their new business venture in the telecommunication sector. Chanyeol is still in college but his father already wants him to start looking after their business. And it also helps Chanyeol in many ways since he is majoring in management. And these days he is more tired because of his baby brother. Sehun won’t shut up about Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this, Kyungsoo that, Sehun just chants his name like a mantra and honestly he feels like drowning himself (or both of them) in Pacific Ocean. Chanyeol was walking down the hallway when the smaller man passed him and walked towards the garden, completely ignoring his existence.

Chanyeol really didn’t want to follow him but his feet moved involuntarily. He saw the smaller man sit underneath a tree and fished out his phone. He most probably dialed a number and held it to his ears. Chanyeol thought for a moment that he should warn Kyungsoo not to roam around the palace at night but then stopped and listened when Kyungsoo started to speak. “Hello? Xing hyung?” Kyungsoo said nervously. Chanyeol hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on them.

They talked about menial things and it was mostly Kyungsoo fussing about different things. ‘he is so bossy..’ Chanyeol thought while listening to him. He sighed and then realized what he was doing. Wasn’t he tired as hell? What heck is he doing here eavesdropping on Kyungsoo’s conversation then? ‘Seriously Chanyeol what the fuck is wrong with you?’ he thought to himself and decided to head back to his room. But before he could move the next words stopped him. “I don’t know hyung…but I think Chanyeol hates me…” he sighed. He turned to look at Kyungsoo and saw that the smaller man’s eyes were closed. “I’ll try hyung… I’m already taking some classes here…Yeah…..They all are nice to me…..” he said kind of flatly, as if he was disappointed. “Don’t worry Yixing hyung… I’m Do Kyungsoo! I definitely won’t give up!” he tried to cheer himself up and smiled his heart shaped lips, as if his Yixing hyung was present here. Chanyeol stared at the smaller man for a long time and kind of felt guilty. Maybe, he shouldn’t have been that harsh with him. Kyungsoo is suffering as well. Everything is new for him, even this royal life. Therefore Chanyeol decides to help him when he can.

Chanyeol stifles a yawn and decides to walk inside the palace when he noticed a tall figure leaning on the gate. Chanyeol almost shrieked but then he realized it was just Sehun, his baby brother, glaring at him like an angry kitten. “Sehunnie what are you doing here?” he asked. “Why were you peeping on my maid?” Sehun grumbled. “Sehun…” Chanyeol sighed but continued “He is not your maid for god sake!!” Chanyeol said exasperated. “But he so cute hyung…I just want to cuddle with him all day…” Sehun continued blabbering. “Just what in the world did he do to you?” Chanyeol muttered to himself as he pushed his younger brother inside the palace, completely unaware of the smaller man watching them from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. So we got to know about Kyungsoo's first day in palace and we also got our Chansoo interaction. Next chapter we'll know more about Kyungsoo's days in palace and also the weddings bells are going to ring soon, so make sure to stay tuned.
> 
> Do tell me what you feel about this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos guys. see you soon!! 


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Used To Our Fate

“So how’s everything going on with Chanyeol?” Yixing asked through the phone. “I don’t know hyung…but I think Chanyeol hates me…” Kyungsoo sighed. From the first moment  when he saw Chanyeol, Kyungsoo had a feeling that Chanyeol didn’t like him. But last night when Chanyeol warned him like he was an intruder, Kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol really didn’t like or want him in his life. “Well you have try to make him like you then…” Yixing said, trying to cheer him up. “I’ll try hyung…” Kyungsoo said a little disappointed. “Are you taking any etiquette classes or something?” Yixing asked. “I’m already taking some classes here” Kyungsoo said flatly. “They are nice to you right?” Yixing asked worriedly. “Yeah…..They all are nice to me…..” Kyungsoo sighed a little. Something moved in the periphery and he turned to see a giant shadow looming behind a tree. “I’m really worried about you Soo… If anything happens please do tell me…and don’t give up okay?” Yixing said, concerned. “Don’t worry Yixing hyung… I’m Do Kyungsoo! I definitely won’t give up!” Kyungsoo said, trying to cheer the older man. He smiled when he heard Yixing chuckle to himself.

Talking to Yixing always relaxed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo feels really blessed to have a friend and hyung like him. “Soo I need to go to sleep… I’ll call you tomorrow” Yixing said stifling a yawn and cut the phone. Kyungsoo let out a sigh and leaned back. Its just his first day here and he is already feeling like giving up. Really why should he go through all this? Kyungsoo never wanted this, any of this. But still, he still has to do everything. But Kyungsoo knows that once he sets his mind on something, he will definitely do it. No matter how hard it is, he will never give.

He yawned and decided to go back to his room. He almost reached the main door when he noticed Chanyeol and Sehun bickering about something, then Chanyeol pushing his brother inside. Kyungsoo passed them without notice. Just as he reached his door he heard Sehun yelling him good night. Kyungsoo chuckled at his antics and said “Good night to you too Sehun” with a smile. He entered his room and closed the door. He went to bed and decided to sleep off his insecurities. Kyungsoo can’t give up. Not now, not ever.

Next morning Kyungsoo woke up with a warm feeling on his back. He opened his eyes and saw someone’s arm wrapped around his waist. He turned his head a little and saw Sehun’s sleeping face. “What the…” he croaked out. How in the world did he get in here? He sure locked the door last night. And what the hell is the younger man doing on his bed like this? he got out of Sehun’s arm and sat up on his bed. He decided to just wake the younger man up and slowly started to shake him. “Sehun? Get up please!” Kyungsoo said groggily.

 Sehun rolled over and stretched his arms, covering almost all of Kyungsoo’s bed. He turned towards Kyungsoo and gave him a childish smile. “Maid you’re already up…” he said, a little raspy. “What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked. “I came to wake you up but you looked so cute while sleeping that I just decided to join you” Sehun said cheekily. Kyungsoo sighed and looked at Sehun. “isn’t it like Chanyeol’s duty or something?” Kyungsoo inquired. If he is correct, he heard Chanyeol grumbling about this last day. “Yeah it is but I shooed him off” Sehun said, grinning. “By the way maid…Are you always this cute?” Sehun asked, now sitting up. “First of all, I’m not cute and second of all I’m not your maid…” Kyungsoo said exasperated. Sehun seemed to think something for a while and then said “Then can I call you Soo hyung?”. Kyungsoo nodded and got up from the bed to freshen up.

He was halfway there when he turned around and asked “Are you going to sit here?”. Sehun flushed and immediately scampered out of the room. ‘What a weird way to start the day…’ Kyungsoo thought and let out a sigh.

The day passed as it should have been. Kyungsoo took his ‘pot’ lessons then calligraphy and lastly etiquette lessons. After that he went to college, took his classes, hung out with his friends and as the day ended he decided to head back to the palace. Everything was normal except Yixing.

Yixing was acting really strange lately and this worried Kyungsoo a lot. The older man has become distanced and doesn’t speak to anyone lately. He spends most of his time in the astronomy auditorium and if asked he just says he is working on his thesis. Luhan keeps saying that something must really be bothering Yixing and Kyungsoo should ask him, but when he makes an effort to know, Yixing just shifts to another subject.

Kyungsoo entered the palace and instead of going to his room, he decided to roam around the garden. He turned left and entered the garden. He started walking slowly and let out a sigh. Everything’s happened so fast that Kyungsoo feels a little lost in the pace. Just 3 weeks ago he was a normal civilian but look at him now. ‘I’m now the so called fiancé of the Prince’ Kyungsoo scoffed at the thought.

Just as he was about to take a sit, somebody sneaked up from behind him and lifted him off the ground. “What the hell?!!” Kyungsoo shrieked. “Its just me Soo hyung” Sehun said from behind. “Put Me Down Right Now!!” Kyungsoo demanded. “Okay…” Sehun muttered and put him down gently on the ground. Kyungsoo turned around and glared at the younger male. Kyungsoo likes this kid but he doesn’t like being lifted up from the ground. It makes him smaller than he already is. “Why did you lift me up?” Kyungsoo inquired. “I just wanted to play…” Sehun mumbled. “You could have asked…” Kyungsoo said, softening up a little bit. ‘Sehun is really cute’ Kyungsoo thought and smiled at the younger man. Sehun just blinked at him in awe before grinning like a little kid who won a big soft teddy bear as a prize. “Then will you play?” Sehun asked, still grinning. Before Kyungsoo could reply, they heard a soft rusting of leaves.

They both turned around and saw Chanyeol walking up to them. The moonlight was directly falling on him and his face shone like a diamond in the light. His brown hair reflected the light and gently swayed when the air blew towards it. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched the moment he saw Chanyeol like that. ‘He looks so beautiful…’ Kyungsoo thought and gulped hard. He instantly looked away to hide the blush which was creeping up his neck.

“What are you two doing here?” Chanyeol asked. “I wanted to play with Soo hyung” Sehun said nonchalantly. “Soo hyung? He is not your maid anymore?” Chanyeol teased.  “Shut up you giant hyung” Sehun grumbled. “What did you call me?” Chanyeol smacked Sehun’s head. “Ah! Soo hyung!” Sehun whined like a little kid and went to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo chuckled at Sehun’s cute antics. “Go away, you giant yoda” Sehun said cheekily and showed his tongue. “You lil brat! Come here!” Chanyeol growled and started chasing Sehun.

Kyungsoo just watched the two brother bicker and run like little kids. All of a sudden he felt a warm feeling spreading across his chest. He remembers how he and his brother used to tease each other. Kyungsoo laughed when Sehun dodged Chanyeol’s smack, which ultimately led Chanyeol to fall face first on the ground.

Chanyeol pulled Sehun’s leg and instantly Sehun fell on the ground. They both started to wrestle like oversized pups and Kyungsoo just laughed at how adorable they looked. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of them. They both looked at him in shock and soon stood up. Both of their faces were red like tomato. “Why did you take a picture?” Chanyeol asked, frowning a little. “You two looked like oversized pups” Kyungsoo chuckled and started walking back to his room. “Soo hyung! Why don’t you pet me then?” Sehun yelled but stopped when he received another smack from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo grinned. Maybe just maybe, he can get used to this.

The days passed by fast and soon Kyungsoo became used to the palace ground. Its already been 3 weeks since he got engaged and moved to live here. Kyungsoo has learned lots of table manners and how to properly act in front of the media from his (hot) etiquette teacher Yifan. He also learned to write simple calligraphy and not to mention Kyungsoo has already memorized half of the pots name (although he still doesn’t enjoy it that much). All in all, Kyungsoo was starting to accept his new life. He was finally getting used to his fate.

******

Chanyeol on the other hand became more restless. Kyungsoo was a nice guy indeed, but no matter how hard Chanyeol tried he just can’t seem to accept the guy in his life. He knows that he is being a little stubborn but Chanyeol really can’t seem to fathom marrying Kyungsoo. If they met on different circumstances then maybe, maybe Chanyeol would have taken liking to the smaller guy but right now, it feels as if someone is forcefully putting Kyungsoo on his back. Actually Kyungsoo is really a wonderful guy but to be honest, he is just not Chanyeol’s type.

Chanyeol is also extremely annoyed with Sehun. Sehun is so head over heels for Kyungsoo, that if he is given the chance he would marry Kyungsoo in no time. He is already getting close to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol has seen them hanging out a lot. And this seems to worry Chanyeol a little.

No, Chanyeol is definitely not jealous. He is just worried about Sehun’s safety. And maybe Kyungsoo’s safety too (he won’t admit out loud).

All in all, Chanyeol still hasn’t accepted his new life. He is still not getting used to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n So your much awaited Sesoo is here. And Yixing is acting weird lately. And maybe Kyungsoo's heart is melting a little bit due the giant prince. Not so much Chansoo in this chapter but i hope you guys liked it. Wedding bells are going to ring soon, so make sure to stay tuned.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you guys think. And don't forget to leave kudos guys. See you soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol got an early call from his father. It was quite unusual for the old man to look for him this early, therefore Chanyeol rushed as soon as he heard the news.

He walked to the study room and knocked twice before entering it. His father and mother both were engrossed in a deep conversion. There were several papers scattered here and there but one of the paper amongst them caught his eye. It was Kyungsoo’s survey paper. It was that piece of fate which bought them together.

Before he could take a look at it, his father noticed his presence and looked at him with a soft smile. “You’re here Chanyeol” his father said. “Take a sit son” his mother spoke softly and Chanyeol sat down on the big black chair. “We have decided to set the wedding for this weekend.” His father said amusedly. “We talked to the Priest too and he said it will be lucky day. We have prepared for your coronation too.” His mother said happily.

Wait...What? “What?” Chanyeol asked, perplexed. “We said you’re getting married on this weekend. We have already made the announcement to the media. We are going to make the formal proposal to Kyungsoo’s family today. Don’t worry you won’t have to come for Eui Hon and Napchae” his father said. okay…Lets take a deep breath and think this through. Chanyeol is getting married this weekend which means he’s got only 5 days left??!!

He stared at his father with a shocked expression. “Father…” he started “For how long have you been planning this?” he asked. His father looked at him before sighing and said “Since we chose Kyungsoo to be your husband.”

“Why do you guys never ask for my opinion?” Chanyeol whispered. All of a sudden he felt anger surging through him. He felt choked, as if someone was strangling him. “What?” his father looked at him, startled. “I don’t want to get married..” he said and when his father looked at him with surprise, he continued “I don’t want to get married to Kyungsoo! I don’t even know the guy!” he said seething with frustration. “What do you mean?” his mother asked sternly. “I don’t like him mother! I can never like that guy! I love someone else! ” He yelled. “Who is that?” his father demanded, voice threateningly low. “I love Baekhyun. If I’m getting married to anyone then it has to be him. I don’t want to…” before he could finish his sentence, his father landed a hard slam on the table and yelled “ENOUGH!”

He looked at his father and shiver ran down his spine. His father looked raged. “Enough! You are getting married to Kyungsoo and that is **Final**. No more words shall be heard from you. Now leave!” his father growled. Chanyeol looked at his mother for support but she also held the same raged expression as his father. He apologized meekly before leaving the room.

Just why in the world does his father want him to get married to this guy?

It was almost around midnight when Chanyeol reached his room. he was exhausted mentally and physically. His father is always nice to Baekhyun and his whole family adores him then why in the world they are so opposed to Chanyeol marrying him? And how can his father be so sure that everyone is going to like Kyungsoo? Even Chanyeol doesn’t like the smaller guy yet, so why is he so sure?

He was thinking of all the possible things when suddenly something moved in his periphery. He looked towards the garden and saw something move in the dark. ‘Who could it be?’ he thought and started walking towards the garden.

As soon as he walked there, he saw someone trying to climb up the boundary wall. He creeped up behind the person and instantly and grasped the intruder in a choking headlock. The man started flailing his arms and leg. “Who are you?” Chanyeol growled. “I-ts K-y-ung-soo” the intruder croaked out.

Chanyeol immediately let go of the man and the smaller man flopped on floor, gasping for breath. “What the hell were you doing?” Chanyeol asked. “I was running away…” Kyungsoo said, still panting hard. Chanyeol picked the man up by his arm and dragged him inside the palace.

“Why were you running away?” Chanyeol demanded, when they were finally inside Kyungsoo’s room. “Because I didn’t want to get married…” Kyungsoo said meekly. “What?” Chanyeol asked a little surprised. “I said I was running because I don’t want to get married. I was almost out when you caught me…” he grumbled. Chanyeol wants to laugh or maybe bang his head in the door because what the fuck is happening? He was pretty sure that Kyungsoo was excited about getting married to the crown prince. Then why was the smaller man running away? “And why you don’t want to get married?” Chanyeol asked, his patience already running low. “Because…” Kyungsoo looked to the ground and continued “Because I heard you…this morning” he mumbled.

“Oh” Chanyeol hummed and looked everywhere except Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, for the first time in his life, was rendered speechless. He doesn’t know what he should say? He doesn’t if should laugh at this or get angry at Kyungsoo because apparently the smaller man eavesdropped on them. Wait didn’t he do the same thing? He glanced at the smaller man and saw that he was still standing there, fumbling with his shirt. In that moment Kyungsoo looked…. Ahem…Chanyeol doesn’t want to say. He let out a sigh and decided that he shouldn’t get angry at Kyungsoo, when he himself eavesdropped on them.

“See Kyungsoo…” he started. Kyungsoo looked at him with his big owlish eyes and Chanyeol instantly looked away. “I don’t know what exactly you heard but you should know that there’s no way we can get out of this. my father has already decided upon you, so even if you run away, he’ll find you. No matter what… ” Chanyeol said with a stoic face. “And if you run away, it will only bring your family dishonor. So its best, if you stay put.” Chanyeol said authoritatively.

“But you love someone else Chanyeol…This marriage will only make you suffer” Kyungsoo whispered. If Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo, then he would have noticed the pain in these words. But since he doesn’t know, he doesn’t notice the hurt he has already inflicted on Kyungsoo. “And who do I love?” Chanyeol asked all of a sudden, shocking himself as well as Kyungsoo.

“You love Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo murmured. Chanyeol sighed. ‘Kyungsoo must have heard everything…’ Chanyeol thought. “Yes I do love him very much but I have no say in this marriage. My father has already decided and we have to comply with it.” Chanyeol said with a pang in his heart. He doesn’t know why but he feels a little guilty about this whole situation. “you see…I’m very tired… So I’ll take my leave now…” Chanyeol started walking towards the door when Kyungsoo spoke, stopping him on his tracks. “Can we at least become friends?” Kyungsoo asked with a hopeful voice. “We can try” Chanyeol said without turning back as he exited the room, leaving the smaller with tears and an expectant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This Is unedited yet. So please ignore the grammatical errors. Sorry for the late update guys. i was kinda busy, so i hope you guys will forgive me. So we had our Chansoo here today and i really hope you guys will like it. Next chapter we are going to get our Royal wedding, so stay tuned.
> 
> Eui hon means formal proposal and Napchae means formal date setting.  
> Make sure comment and don't forget to leave kudos guys. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8 - Just Friends

‘Friends?’ Kyungsoo snorts at the thought. Did he ask Chanyeol to be friends with him? Really? ‘What the fuck is wrong with you Kyungsoo?’ Kyungsoo thought and rolled over to the cold side of the bed.

He and Chanyeol can never be friends.

Because truth to be told, Kyungsoo has already started developing a teensy-weensy crush on the Prince, and asking to be friends with someone who is going to be your husband (and whom you like….maybe a lot) is nothing but a gash to your heart. ‘Seriously Soo… Why did you act like that?’ Kyungsoo thought and groaned.

But he had no other options left.

This was the only way he could get to know Chanyeol. When he stumbled upon their conversation that morning, he never expected to hear Chanyeol burst like that. Chanyeol always looked so calm but when he saw him raged and hurt like that, Kyungsoo felt guilty. He felt guilty because everything was happening because of him. If he never did that survey, it would have never come to this. if he ignored Baekhyun that day, this would have never happened to him, to them.

Just as he thought that he should stop eavesdropping on their private conversation, he heard the thing he didn’t want to hear.

_“I don’t want to get married..”_

_“I don’t want to get married to Kyungsoo! I don’t even know the guy!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t like him, mother! I can never like that guy! I love someone else! ”_

_“Who is that?”_

_“I love Baekhyun. If I’m getting married to anyone then it has to be him. I don’t want to…”_

_“ENOUGH!”_

Kyungsoo broke out from his trance as soon as he heard the ringing voice of the King. Then suddenly everything hit him in full force. Chanyeol doesn’t even like him. He is forced into this marriage. He loves someone else.

He loves Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he should feel about this guy or in fact this whole situation. He doesn’t know whether he should be angry at Chanyeol for loving Baekhyun or sad about the fact that Chanyeol doesn’t want him in his life.

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t want to know.

 

Because at the end of the day, he doesn’t have any right on Chanyeol.

^^^

The next morning he wakes up to the sound of Sehun screaming at the top of his lungs. it was so sudden that upon hearing it Kyungsoo fell from his bed. “What the…” he groaned in pain. He got up and rubbed his sore spot. All of a sudden Sehun barged into his room and flopped on his bed.

“What..?” Kyungsoo asked fazed.

“Soo hyung…” Sehun whined like a baby.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Sehun I told you he is sleeping….” Chanyeol also barged in but stopped when he saw Kyungsoo is standing there awake. “Oh you’re awake.."

“Soo hyung… Why are you getting married to this giant oaf?” Sehun pouted.

“I’m sorry but there’s something absolutely wrong with my baby brother…” Chanyeol said and smacked Sehun’s head hard.

“See hyung…he is so mean…” Sehun grumbled.

“Oy! Who are you calling mean huh?” Chanyeol questioned.

“You! You giant oaf!” Sehun snickered.

“You little brat! Come here!” Chanyeol shouted and made a move to grab Sehun. Soon they started to bicker and fight like kids.

Kyungsoo could already feel a headache coming up. Seriously he is too tired for this. He watched the two brothers fight and let out a sigh. He is really too old and tired for this. “If you two are done… Can you please leave?” he said, a little annoyed but the two ignored them. He felt annoyance rising within him.

He slowly walked towards them and smacked both of them on their head.

“Hyung…” Sehun whined and Chanyeol just stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

“Can you two please fight somewhere else? I’m tired…” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Did you just hit me?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo looked at him unfazed and nodded his head. “Woah..You sure are brave” he huffed.

“Yes, I am,” Kyungsoo said blankly and walked towards his bed. “Now leave. Both of you.” He ordered before getting inside his warm comforter.

Both the brothers scrambled out of his room as Kyungsoo drifted off to sleep.

^^^

“Woah… Kyungsoo hyung was really scary…” Sehun stated.

“I know…” Chanyeol agreed as they walked down the corridor to go to the study room. “You shouldn’t have woken him up though… Really Hun sometimes you act so carelessly” he chided the younger.

“But hyung… he looks so cute while sleeping… and you know what he even looked cute right now… Kyungsoo hyung is so fluffy and squishy…” Sehun rambled on about Kyungsoo’s cuteness. Chanyeol let out a sigh as he tried to distract himself from Sehun’s stupidity.

Kyungsoo is cute. Its true and Chanyeol will not deny it (although he won’t admit it out loud). But that’s the only thing he knows about him. Kyungsoo is cute and he is shy. Totally not Chanyeol’s type. But what he saw today definitely surprised him. Kyungsoo looked sharp, scary and sarcastic. There was a dominating aura surrounding him. ‘That’s refreshing though’ Chanyeol thought, although he wouldn’t like to see this side of Kyungsoo often.

^^^

Kyungsoo rolled over his bed to pick up his phone. It was Yixing and just as he saw the name, a smile spread across his lips.

“Xing hyung?” he said groggily.

“Kyungsoo – ah we have an important English lecture today at 12 pm. You have to come okay?” Yixing informed.

“Okay hyung I’ll be there..” he said as he got up from the bed to get ready.

Kyungsoo reached his college within half an hour and called Yixing instantly. “Hyung where are you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’m in the library. Usual spot..” Yixing informed before hanging up. Kyungsoo rushed there to meet the older man. It’s been so long since he last saw him. Kyungsoo really misses his best friend.

He reached the library within 5 minutes and saw the older man talking to someone. Kyungsoo watched fondly as Yixing smiled his famous dimpled smile. Yixing is truly an amazing person and Kyungsoo can’t thank god enough for him. “Xing hyung!” he called as he ran towards the man. Yixing bid the other man goodbye before turning to Kyungsoo and pulling him into a warm embrace.

“I missed you so much Soo” Yixing whispered.

The lecture ended around 2 pm and Kyungsoo felt really exhausted. Their lecturer Kim Joonmyeon is really efficient but he felt really bored today.

“You look tired..” Yixing pointed out.

“I am hyung…” Kyungsoo stated.

“Why? Are they making you work hard?” Yixing asked worriedly.

“No..it’s not that… I don’t know hyung but…these days I feel so tired…” Kyungsoo sighed.

“What is wrong Soo?” Yixing demanded.

“Chanyeol doesn’t want to get married hyung… he is forced into this arrangement….” He answered.

“Why?” Yixing inquired. “He loves someone else hyung… he loves Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

Yixing pulled him in a tight hug instantly. Why does Kyungsoo has to get married to someone who doesn’t even like him? Kyungsoo is the most amazing person Yixing ever knew and this hurts him. Seeing Kyungsoo unhappy like this hurts him so fucking much.

“It will be alright Soo… I’m sure Chanyeol will l-love you one day… I’m sure…No one can resist your charm” Yixing assured with a pang in his heart. ‘Why is god so cruel? Kyungsoo definitely doesn’t deserve someone like Chanyeol…’ Yixing thought.

“How do you know hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, gazing at him. Yixing felt like he could get lost in those eyes forever.

“I know Kyungsoo… I know…” Yixing said.

^^^

There was only 3 days left before their marriage and Kyungsoo was wrecked with nervousness. He has no idea why he is so nervous. But he is nervous as hell. Don’t ask him why. He doesn’t know.

Napjing (ritual for exchanging gifts between the two families) was supposed to take place today. Kyungsoo’s family was invited over to the palace and Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier. He was pacing around his room when Chanyeol walked in.

“Your family is here…” He informed and instantly a smile broke out on Kyungsoo’s face. Chanyeol blinked a few time before regaining his normal composure. Kyungsoo ran towards the main entrance and when he saw his mother, he embraced her immediately.

“I missed you all so much…” he whined and his mother rubbed his back soothingly.

“We are here now kiddo… Don’t worry we’ll stay for the marriage..” his father said as he pulled Kyungsoo for a hug.

“Hey Soo? Forgot your hyung huh?” Seungsoo, his brother said from the side.

“Hyung!” he exclaimed as he squeezed his brother.

“Where is Ji- ah noona?” he asked looking around.

“I’m here Soo!” she said while carrying their family dog Miso in her arm.

“Noona! How are you?!” he asked as he hugged Ji – ah and took Miso from her arm.

“Miso – ya how are you my little baby?” he cooed at the white little shiba inu.

They chatted for a long time before the King and Queen walked in. All of them bowed deeply to pay respect to the royal couple. They all moved to the guest room as Chanyeol and Sehun joined them.

The guest room was filled with different kinds of stuff. There were different household items along with different accessories. There were several types of clothing placed neatly. Soon a priest walked in. they all bowed to the elderly man and took their places.

Since the date was already set, the Priest handed the scripture to the King and Queen and in return the royal couple handed them to Kyungsoo’s family. Kyungsoo’s parents scanned the scripture carefully and then gave a gentle smile. Kyungsoo glanced at the paper and saw that it was written in Hanja (Chinese). Dang…he should have taken some lessons from Yixing.

They talked for a while about the date and the formalities that they need to fulfill. The Queen called out for a maid and ordered something to her. Soon the maid returned with something that was wrapped up in red cloth. The queen took it out of her hand and stood up. Everyone scrambles to their feet. The queen took out the red cloth. She motioned Chanyeol to come to her as she handed out the items to him.

“Now give these items to Kyungsoo” she ordered and Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a confused look before walking towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hands him the gyomyeong (written instructions) okchaek (jade investiture book),  geumbo (gold seal) and myeongbok (mandate robes).

“This has been passed over the generations. These items are for the investiture ceremony of the bride or the chosen crown princess.” The queen informs while Sehun and Chanyeol both snort at the term ‘Princess’. Kyungsoo shoots them death glares and Sehun cowers slightly while Chanyeol stares at him weirdly. The Queen clears her throat and continues “You are now officially and royally accepted as the Crown Prince. Welcome to the Royal Family.” The Queen declares as she embraces Kyungsoo gently

Kyungsoo's family moves to the guest bedroom after dinner and Kyungsoo went to bid them good night. Miso follows him around throughout the tour and Kyungsoo chuckles at his pet’s cuteness. He sits on the ground and cradles Miso in his arms.

“Missed me that much?” he questions while cuddling with him. The dog barks happily and licks Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo laughs at that and caresses the ball of fluffiness in his arm.

“Is that your dog?” a deep baritone voice asked from behind him. Kyungsoo turned to see Chanyeol looming over him.

“Yeah.. it’s our family dog…” Kyungsoo replies as he gently pats Miso’s head.

“What’s his name?” Chanyeol asks as he sits down beside Kyungsoo, right in the hallway.

“He is called Miso…It’s because of his smile actually…” Kyungsoo chuckles when the dog looks up to smile at Chanyeol.

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo gladly hands over Miso to him. Their fingers brush against each other and a jolt of electricity shoots through Kyungsoo’s whole body.

He watches as Chanyeol starts to play with the dog and his heart swells at the sight. Chanyeol caresses the dog’s soft fur gently and says

“I had a pet too…” Chanyeol said.

“Really?” 

“Yeah… It was a ferret… His name was Ddori…I really adored him a lot..” Chanyeol replied, a little lost in his memory land.

“I had a kitten before Miso… she was really cute and I really liked her a lot” Kyungsoo said after some silence.

“After Ddori got lost….” Chanyeol continued and Kyungsoo listened to him with apt interest.

 

Sometimes being just friends….isn’t really that bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I know I promised you guys the wedding chapter but I really had to add this one. So we got our Chansoo moments and Kyungsoo's thoughts on Chanyeol's outburst. Plus we got Yixing's thoughts on Chanyeol and change of Chanyeol's view on Kyungsoo. We got some wedding rituals and Chansoohun. This chapter is quite bigger than the others. Actually, I thought about adding the wedding to this chapter but decided not to because... Well, I just wanted to create some bonding between them. (Really guys don't kill me for making you wait.)
> 
> Guys don't forget to comment and tell me what you think and make sure to leave a kudos if you like the story. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Red String Of Destiny

The day of the marriage finally arrives and Kyungsoo feels like dying. Both literally and physically. Don’t ask him why, he just wants to, period.

He’s been sitting in front of the god damn mirror for more than 4 hours because apparently the stylist isn’t satisfied with his own handiwork. He keeps putting weird powder on his face and then removes it harshly “cause it isn’t perfect Kyungsoo – ssi.. I really want you to look beautiful…” the stylist whines at him. “For the last time Jang – ssi…. I’m a man…I’m wearing women clothing…isn’t that just enough? Why are you putting all these on my face…” he sighs for the umpteenth time.

Jongdae comes along with Luhan on tow and greets him. “Looking pretty Do Dyo…” Jongdae comments and Kyungsoo tries his hard not to flush at the compliment. Luhan bends down to give him a back hug and says “You look good Soo”. “Thanks Han hyung…” Kyungsoo replies and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

He can’t believe it’s already been a month since he came here, since he got engaged to the Prince. Everything is happening so fast that it almost feels surreal. Kyungsoo feels that this is one of his weird fantasies. But even if it’s just a fantasy, even if it’s just a weird dream, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wake. He has already become attached to this place (and to the giant oaf and his annoying little brother).

“Where’s Yixing hyung?” Kyungsoo asked when he noticed that his best friend was missing. “He was here a few minutes ago… Where did he go now…?” Jongdae wondered to himself before running out of the room to look for him. “I’ll go with Jongdae” Luhan said before going after him.

“You’re done. Finally… Now see” the stylist huffed. Kyungsoo sighed in relief. His whole body is strained from sitting in the same posture for a long time. “I’ll go and call your family” the stylist said before rushing out of the room, leaving Kyungsoo all alone.

Kyungsoo was drowning in his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door. He turned around and smiled at the man standing there with a bouquet of acacia and anemone. Yixing walked towards him and handed him the bouquet and said “For you Soo”. Kyungsoo sniffed the flowers and indulged himself in the sweet smell of the flowers. “Where were you?” Kyungsoo asked. “I was busy with college you know…” Yixing says and stands behind Kyungsoo to admire him in the mirror.

He leans down and pecks Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You look beautiful Soo…” he said. Kyungsoo didn’t miss the weird tone in his words. it felt as if Yixing was trying to conceal something from him. It felt as if Yixing was pretending. He placed the flowers on the table and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong hyung?” Kyungsoo asked with concern. “I’m fine Kyungsoo… I think I should go” Yixing says and makes a move before Kyungsoo grabs his wrist to stop him. “Why are you avoiding me hyung? Whenever I ask you something like this, you always avoid the subject? What happened to you?” Kyungsoo demanded.

Yixing stood there for a while before removing his hand from Kyungsoo’s grip. Kyungsoo noticed that Yixing was trembling. “Hyung…please tell me what’s hurting you…” Kyungsoo begged. Yixing turns towards him but he still doesn’t look Kyungsoo in the eye. “I’m fine Kyungsoo… You shouldn’t worry about me… It’s your w-wedding today…” he says and Kyungsoo could almost feel the hurt seeping through those words. he walks towards the older man places his hand on his shoulder “Yixing hyung… I know there’s something hurting you… why aren’t you telling me?” he asked but the older man was adamant in concealing his feelings.

Kyungsoo decides to give Yixing his required time as he takes a step back and says “Whenever you’re ready hyung, please tell me…”. he expects Yixing to nod as usual, but what he doesn’t expect is when Yixing pulls him into a hug. He instantly reciprocated the action and embraced the older man. Yixing buried his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and took in his scent. “Please be happy Kyungsoo… Please” he whispered. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer this so instead of replying he rubs his hands in a soothing manner and says “I’ll try my best..”

 

The wedding starts with Eoga Haengnyeol, a royal procession led by a banner emblazoned with the king’s coat of arms, the yellow dragon. Following the coat-of-arms banner was the five directions banner and other traditional royal trappings.

Kyungsoo was still waiting in his dressing room when his mother rushed in. “Thank god…” she huffed. “I seriously feel so out of place Soo… why can’t they just go for church marriage…” she panted. Finally she looked at Kyungsoo and she almost gasped because his son looked beautiful. “Soo.. you look… beautiful..” his mother said, awestruck. Kyungsoo flushed instantly and looked away. “I can’t believe you’re getting married…” she said tearing up. “Omma…” Kyungsoo tried but his own heart was paining. ‘Why is everyone so sad today?’ he thought as he watched his mother coping with her emotions.

“Anyways… I’m happy for you, son. I’m so happy and so proud of you…” she sniffled. “Omma…don’t cry…” he sniveled. “I’m not crying baby… this are tears of joy… Omma is really happy for you..” she cooed as she brushed his hair. “I know this marriage is hard for you Soo.. but I hope that you never give up okay? No matter what happens, no matter how hard times get, never give up okay? Love may not come to you at first but if you stay long enough it will. It definitely will…” his mother said lovingly before caressing his cheek. Kyungsoo only nodded and listened to his mother.

^^^

Soon he was called out for the next ceremony. It was Bisuchaeg Uisik, or the formal installation of Kyungsoo as the husband and the Crown Prince. It was a short ritual where the Priest came and chanted something before sprinkling holy water on him. After that Kyungsoo bowed to the Priest to show his respect and when he stood up, the Priest placed a small crown on his head to exhibit his new earned royalty.

The final event of the marriage approached. It was the Chinyeong, in which Chanyeol took Kyungsoo as his husband. It was the longest event where they had to sit in front of the Priest and the God in order to complete the holy ceremony. The Priest chanted his holy mantras and went on with the ritual. Kyungsoo’s heart was beating irregularly. ‘this is it. This is the final event and after that we’re married. After this I will no longer be just Do Kyungsooo. After this I will be Do Kyungsoo, Crown Prince and husband of Crown Prince Park Chanyeol’ Kyungsoo thought. He decided take a look at the said man and saw that his expression was stone cold. Chanyeol looked unhappy and distressed.

His reversed his attention back to the Priest, but that look gnawed at the back of his mind. Suddenly Kyungsoo remembers the reason behind this expression. ‘Chanyeol is forced into this marriage. He loves Baekhyun. He doesn’t want me in his life…’ Kyungsoo thinks and he feels a slight pang in his heart.

Getting married to someone you don’t love and someone you probably don’t know is horrible. It’s horrible when you know that you have someone in your heart but you can never have them in your arms. Kyungsoo realizes this as he looks at Chanyeol.

The Priest sprinkles holy water on them again and Kyungsoo breaks from his thoughts. He looks up and the Priest smiles gently before pouring them rice wine and ordering them to drink it. He gulps it down without any question and looks at Chanyeol when he does so. “Give me your hands” the Priest ordered and they did as they were told.

The Priest tied a thick red string aroung Kyungsoo’s left and Chanyeol’s right hand. He placed their hands on top of each other and said “This string represents destiny. From now on, you two are one entity. You two are now bounded by soul, two halves of one holy being. From now on, you two will be viewed as one in front of God. You will share joy and sorrow and all the moments of life that are yet to come. I wish you both of you good luck on this long journey ahead of you. May God bless you.” The Priest stood up and bowed to God before bowing to them. In return both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stood up before giving the God and the Priest a deep bow.

The ceremony was over.

Kyungsoo realized as he bowed everyone who greeted them, that he was now married. He was now married to Park Chanyeol, the Crown Prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited chapter so please ignore the grammatical errors
> 
> A/n So here is your much-awaited wedding chapter. I really hope that you guys liked it. I had to do a lot of research to get the right information. Although the processes of rituals are created fictionally so please don't hold them as true. So we got our Laysoo moments and well the wedding chapter. Also guys the acacia flower represent unrequited love and anemone flower represents undying love. . 
> 
> Also guys I want to ask that do you want this story to be mpreg? I mean it won't be now...probably in the end (spoiler alert) but I’ll put it only if you guys want it to be there. 
> 
> Make sure to comment, and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos guys.


	10. Chapter 10 - Smiles

When the wedding ceremony ended, it was almost around midnight. All the guests had left earlier, but both the Park and Do family had to stay for the extended wedding rituals. Kyungsoo was already tired to his bones and he could feel that Chanyeol was in no better condition. But they could say nothing, therefore they both wished for it to get over quickly.

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo dragged their bodies to their new room where they have to spend the first night together. To be honest, Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. He doesn’t know whether he is supposed to be excited or horrified with the thought. Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked impassive as ever.

He hasn’t spoken a single word to Kyungsoo and whenever he Kyungsoo tries to convey something, the answers only come in ‘yes’ and ‘no’. Kyungsoo can’t understand what is going inside his head. But Kyungsoo is sure about one thing. Chanyeol is truly not happy with this marriage.

They both enter the room and Chanyeol snorts as Kyungsoo gapes at the room. It was decorated with candles which gave the room an orangey tint. There were several flowers placed here and there which gave the room a sweet intoxicating smell. All in all, the room looked really beautiful.

He was broken from his trance when he heard some shuffling. He looked at Chanyeol and saw the latter had already started to take off his clothes. “W-w-what a-are you d-doing?” Kyungsoo stammered hard. “I’m changing. I’m not sleeping with these” he pointed at his hanbok. “Are you going to change right here?” Kyungsoo questioned. He could already feel the blush creeping up his neck.

Chanyeol seemed to ponder on the thought before he realized that it won’t be wise to change right there. “Sorry” he mumbled before rushing towards the changing room. Kyungsoo also decided to change from his wedding clothes. He walked to the cabinet and took out his favorite black sweatpants and a black tee shirt.

He is too tired to do anything. He just wants to sleep.

^^^

Chanyeol decided to wear his usual white tee shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked at the mirror and checked himself before walking out of the room. As soon as he walked out of the room, his breath almost hitched. Kyungsoo was standing there with his back exposed. Chanyeol instantly turned around. Seriously, he didn’t need to see this. “Kyungsoo please put on something.” He yelled, not facing the said man.

He heard a loud squeak and scrambling of feet. “I’m sorry… You can turn around…” Kyungsoo said from behind him. Chanyeol slowly turned around and saw that Kyungsoo was totally flushed red. Chanyeol padded towards the bed and grabbed a pillow. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked, following his every movement.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the bed.” He said before throwing the pillow on the sofa and adjusting himself. “Um.. Why don’t you sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch….?” Kyungsoo suggested but Chanyeol just decided to ignore it.

 Chanyeol was quite uncomfortable with sleeping on the couch. He has never slept anywhere else, besides his bed. But now he has to give it up because of Kyungsoo. Speaking of Kyungsoo, he looked up to see the smaller man going through something in his bag. Chanyeol stared at the latter. He has never seen Kyungsoo this close. Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo has a really petite figure. He kind of now understands why Sehun calls him squishy. Kyungsoo really has a figure made for cuddling.

But then again Baekhyun also has the similar kind of figure. Chanyeol clearly remembers the time when he fell sick and whined until Baekhyun decided to cuddle with him. He still remembers his touch, his warmth, his smell. Chanyeol looks up at the ceiling. He can never have Baekhyun in his arms again. He can never hold him close to his chest anymore. Because even if he doesn’t like Kyungsoo he will not even in his wildest dreams cheat on the smaller man

His thoughts were broken when he heard Kyungsoo calling his name. “Huh?” he turned to look at the latter. “Umm… Since you decided to sleep on the couch, I think..Um… you should use this…” Kyungsoo handed him a neck pillow. Chanyeol looked at it with confusion. “What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, utterly confused. “You have to wear it around your neck…So you don’t have any cramps….” Kyungsoo tried to explain but failed miserably.

Chanyeol just watched Kyungsoo struggle and tried his best to suppress his giggles. Chanyeol wouldn’t lie but Kyungsoo looked really cute right now. If Sehun was here, Chanyeol is sure that he would have melted into a puddle of goo.

‘But at least he is concerned about you…’ a voice said inside Chanyeol’s head. He looks at Kyungsoo and takes the pillow from his hands. “I’ll use it” he says before placing the pillow around his neck. Kyungsoo smiles at him and Chanyeol minds stops working for a second. ‘Oh he has a nice smile…’ Chanyeol thinks before smiling back to him.

That was the first smile which they shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/n sorry for the late update guys. I was sick so I couldn't write. I know this chapter is really short but I had to add this one. I thought about writing a little more, but everything else seemed so irreverent that I stopped. So we got our Chansoo moment and do you guys think that Chanyeol has already started melting towards Kyungsoo? Stay tuned because from now on we'll head over to their married life. I'll try to update by tonight!! And this is unedited so ignore the mistakes, please.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to kudos.


	11. Chapter 11 - Am I Going To Be Happy?

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up before his alarm. He just lay there on the bed and stared at the empty ceiling. Last day feels like a distanced memory to him. He still can’t believe that he is married now.

He gets up from the bed and sees Chanyeol’s body dangling from the sofa. he walks to Chanyeol and tries to wake him up. “Hey Chanyeol…You can use the bed now..” he says as he tries to wake the man. Chanyeol grumbles and turns around. “Rilakkuma…so cute..” he mutters sleepily and Kyungsoo chuckles at his cute antics.

All of a sudden the door flung open and Sehun barged in. the impact was so loud that Chanyeol fell from the couch and Kyungsoo stumbled back, almost yelping. “Soo hyung! Are you alright? He didn’t do anything to you did he?” Sehun asked worriedly. Kyungsoo chortled at Sehun and said “Don’t worry Hunnie… I’m fine”. Chanyeol snickered at the nickname and said: “Don’t pamper that brat so much.” Sehun glared at him in reply and just wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and said “Why hyung? Are you jealous?” “You wish” Chanyeol replied before he walked towards the toilet.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he felt a pang in his heart after hearing those words. he knew Chanyeol was joking but still, he couldn’t ignore the truth. It’s what its is. Chanyeol will never get jealous for him. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and extracts himself from Sehun. “Hyung where are you going?” he asked. “To make some coffee…” he said as he walked out of the room with Sehun trailing behind him. “Can I have some?” he asked. “Don’t you like bubble tea?” Kyungsoo said as they turned left to enter the kitchen. “I do… but whatever you make is my favorite” Sehun said fondly and Kyungsoo blushed.

Kyungsoo made simple black coffee for the two of them and placed the mug in front of Sehun. Sehun happily sipped the coffee before grimacing at the taste. “How do you even drink it?” he pouted and Kyungsoo cooed at him. “Effects of being a college student” Kyungsoo replied smugly.

“Hey Soo hyung?” Sehun asked after few minutes of silence. “Hmm?” Kyungsoo hummed. “Are you happy?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo looked at him startled. He thought Sehun was a kid, but this side of him is totally new to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo thought about it. Is he happy? No wait… is he going to be happy? Spending his life with someone he doesn’t know and more ever someone who is never going accept him in his life. is he going to be happy? he ponders on it and the only answers that comes to his head is ‘I don’t know’.

So that’s what he answers. “I don’t know Sehun. It’s too early to decide”. Sehun looks at his mug and seemed to think about something. “Chanyeol hyung is not a bad person you know… he has his flaws….and sometimes he really acts like an idiot…” Sehun smiles fondly at that and says “But at the end of the day…he is really an amazing man…you two will definitely suit each other well…” Sehun smiles at him. “Although you would look better with me” he says with a wink and Kyungsoo can’t help but burst out in laughter.

“Yah Sehun! Stop flirting with Kyungsoo and get ready for college!” Chanyeol shouted behind them. “You’re going to college?” Kyungsoo asked a little surprised. He knew that Sehun had graduated from high school but he didn’t know that he had already joined a college. “Yeah hyung. I’ll be studying with you from today…” he chirped excitedly. “You’re in SNU?” Kyungsoo asked surprised. Sehun nodded before rushing out of the kitchen.

Chanyeol walked towards the counter and looked at Kyungsoo. There was a weird tension in the air and Kyungsoo felt kind of panicky. “Umm…Do..You want some coffee?” Kyungsoo asked awkwardly. “No. I drink tea in the morning.” Chanyeol replied coldly. “Oh…” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. “Should I make it for you?” he offered. “No. thank you.” Chanyeol rejected before walking towards the cabinet to take out his mug.

“Are you going to the university today?” Chanyeol asked, breaking the silence. Kyungsoo nodded in reply as he drank the last bits of coffee from his cup and went to wash it. “And you?” Kyungsoo asked. “Hmm..” he replied.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. They turned around and upon seeing them; the butler who entered was just about to enter the kitchen, let out a startled yelp. “Master Chanyeol, Master Kyungsoo…Good morning…” he greeted them and bowed.

Chanyeol replied him with a nod and Kyungsoo greeted him back. “Master what are you doing in the kitchen?” he asked politely. “Uh…I just wanted to have some coffee..” Kyungsoo replied, a little embarrassed at the title and Chanyeol just sipped on his tea. “You could have asked me Master Kyungsoo” the butler sulked a little. “Ah..don’t worry Ahjussi…I can do this by myself..and please call just call me Kyungsoo…” he said in a polite manner. The middle-aged man nodded at him and left the two of them alone.

As soon as Kyungsoo reached the college, he was bombarded by the reporters and the paparazzi. they shoved their camera and mikes in his face and started asking him tons of different questions. Kyungsoo had no idea how to handle them and soon he felt dread crawling under his skin. They surrounded him from all the sides and Kyungsoo felt like someone was choking him. He looked here and there to find a similar face but there was none. Kyungsoo could feel that he was going to pass out any minute now. His whole world was shaking when suddenly a hand pulled him out from the vicious circle.

He looked up and saw Chanyeol’s stoic face. And beside him, Sehun was glaring at them. “Prince Chanyeol what are your thoughts on your newlywed life?” a reporter asked. “No comments” Chanyeol replied coldly before showing his back to them. He dragged Kyungsoo away from them and Sehun trailed behind them.When they reached a quiet place, Chanyeol stopped and looked at Kyungsoo, anger evident on his face.

“If you don’t want to answer them, then you should have just walked away. Why did you stand there like a fool?” Chanyeol growled. “I…I…Didn’t k-know what I was s-supposed to do…” Kyungsoo stammered. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have jumped out of the car in a hurry!” he snapped. “Hyung…he didn’t know…” Sehun tried to warn him but  Chanyeol ignored him. “If you can’t handle this much then what are you going to do in the public events? I can’t understand why father chose you. Next time if you can’t deal with this, you’re not going out of the house!” Chanyeol spat in anger.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to reply to this. he knows that he should have moved from there, but he couldn’t. he felt scared and small. It was his first time facing something like that. Before he could reply, someone spoke behind him. “Don’t you think you’re being rude?” Kyungsoo turned around at the sound and faced his best friend Yixing who was shooting draggers through his eyes to Chanyeol.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol and Sehun asked in unison. “It’s none of your concern” he snapped back and dragged Kyungsoo away from them. After some time he stopped in front of the garden and let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Hyung I..” Kyungsoo tried to explain but instead, tears started rolling from his eyes. Yixing just embraced him without any words. “I don’t know what happened hyung…I swear…” he hiccupped. “I know Soo…You don’t have to explain…” Yixing rubbed his back in a soothing manner. They stayed like this until Kyungsoo stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Extremely sorry for the late update guys. I was sick and on top of that, I had exams. And yeah I was basically doomed. But it's all over now, and I'm healthy as I can be. Anyways we got our Sesoo interactions. And some cold Chanyeol with a little bit of Laysoo. Next chapter we'll get to know about Chanyeol's side of the story and YIxing too. So make sure to stay tuned. And guys since I’ve got a five days holiday (yay!) I’ll try to update as much as I can.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to kudos guys.


	12. Chapter 12

“I fucking hate that Prince!!!” Yixing burst out in anger as soon as he stepped into Luhan’s room. “What happened?” Luhan asked worriedly. “Lu because of that bastard Kyungsoo cried!!” he yelled seething with anger. “What?” Luhan shrieked. “Yes that Prince Chanyeol made Soo cry…” he cried but then slowly he sat on the floor, looking dejected. “That bastard made him cry and there’s nothing I could do…nothing…” he whispered.

Luhan sat beside him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. “You can’t help it, Xing… there’s nothing you can do…” he tried to console him. “This is fucking unfair you know… I hate this…I hate seeing him suffer like this…I hate this whole situation so fucking much Lu…I hate this…” Yixing said, voice shaking with pain. “I know Xing…I hate it too…” Luhan said with his gentle voice. “I love him so much Lu…So fucking much…and it hurts me…seeing him like that…it hurts so much…” Yixing whispered as tears started to slip from his eyes. “It hurts so much to love someone who can never be mine….” He whispered as Luhan pulled him into a tight hug.

^^^

Chanyeol walked towards his next class but his mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about Kyungsoo and that guy. That guy seemed really familiar to Chanyeol but he just can’t seem to remember him. He entered the class and took his usual seat. He took out his books and placed them on the table neatly.

The lecture started but his mind was elsewhere. That time when he scolded Kyungsoo, he knew that he was crossing his limits. He knew that he was being a little too harsh on the smaller guy but to be honest he doesn’t why he burst out like that. Seeing Kyungsoo stand there looking so small and vulnerable, did something to him. he felt raged for some unknown reason.

After shouting at him, Chanyeol did feel guilty. No, it was definitely not because of Sehun’s glaring, but because Chanyeol is actually a very soft person at heart. He was about to apologize when that guy pulled Kyungsoo away. So he followed them with Sehun trailing behind him. but when he saw Kyungsoo crying in that guy’s arms, something inside of him snapped.

He knows that he doesn’t harbor any kind of feelings for the smaller man but seeing him in the arms of some other guy made him angry. He felt angry and frustrated. To be honest he felt jealous for some unknown reason. He knows that he was being absurd but it just happened that way. After all, Kyungsoo was his husband, even if Chanyeol didn't like him.

Chanyeol doesn’t like Kyungsoo and that’s the ultimate truth, but that doesn’t mean he is going to share him with everyone.

The lecture ended and really he couldn’t care less. He was so unfocused today that he missed most of the important notes given out by the professor. He groaned as he scolded himself for getting distracted. ‘It’s just the first day of your married life and you’re already so careless…’ his mind snickered at him. He thought about getting the notes from someone else but then decided against it.

He let out a sigh as he exited the classroom and wandered down the hallway. He turned a corner when he saw Sehun walking somewhere with Kyungsoo. Sehun was talking about something animatedly and Kyungsoo was laughing in reply. His chubby face was all scrunched up and his lips were sporting a heart shape. ‘Gross…’ he thought but when he looked again at the smaller male his mind said ‘Gross but definitely cute…’.

“What are you doing Yeol?” someone spoke behind him which made Chanyeol jump and let out a (not so manly) yelp. This not only caught the attention of other students but also caught the attention of Kyungsoo and Sehun. He looked at the pair but Kyungsoo avoided his stare while his own little brother glared at him. ‘Thanks for the love Sehunnie’ his mind snorted as his ears turned red from embarrassment.

“Why are you so embarrassing?” the voice asked and Chanyeol knew in an instant that it was none other than Baekhyun. ‘Perfect timing eh?’ he thought as he turned around to face the latter. “What do you want Baek?” he asked. “Can’t I just see my best friend? Oh sorry, my newlywed best friend?” Baekhyun teased but those words struck Chanyeol like lightening.

Best friend? Yeah, that’s what he was, just best friends. He can never be Baekhyun’s lover anymore. Hell he is not even his ‘someone I used to like…’. He is just the ‘best friend’ and he doesn’t know whether he should be happy or sad about it.

“What’s your motive Byun?” Chanyeol asked, feigning his casual tone. “Nothing much.. just wanted to hang out with you… Lets go to the cafeteria…” Baekhyun said as he started walking towards the said place. They both entered the place and took their usual seat, far from the view of everyone.

“So how’s married life treating you?” Baekhyun asked with curiosity. “I’ve only been married for a day” Chanyeol grumbled. “Yeah but still…” Baekhyun insisted. “Not much to say.” He replied dully. After that, they went on with their usual conversation and talked animatedly, completely unaware of the doe eyed male watching them.

“I have to go to my class” Baekhyun informed after half an hour and Chanyeol nodded because he has to attend a class too. They were about to walk away from the cafeteria when Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo with that guy from earlier. He was sitting with him along with two other males. He recognized Jongdae amongst them because he has seen the latter staying in their house along with Kyungsoo’s family.

“Umm…Baek… who are they?” Chanyeol asked pointing at the two unknown male. “That one on the left with light blonde hair is Yixing, Kyungsoo’s best friend and on the left hand side beside Dae is Luhan. He is somewhat like a hyung figure in his life…” he said. “Damn…Yixing looks so cute in blonde” Baekhyun ogled at the said guy. Chanyeol scoffed and exited the cafeteria with Baekhyun trailing behind him. Now he has a name to put on that face. He needs to keep a watch on that guy.

But wait… how does Baekhyun know so much about Kyungsoo? He turned around to face Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, how do you know so much about Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol inquired. “You didn’t know? He’s been my eye candy from last year…it’s normal for me to know about him“ Baekhyun replied nonchalantly. Chanyeol looked at him dumbfounded. “What? Don’t give me that expression…” Baekhyun chided. “You stalked Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questioned. Isn’t this too much of an irony? His first love stalking his new husband. “Hey it’s not called stalking, it’s called collecting useful information… Besides it’s my form of entertainment” Baekhyun replied smugly. “Oh my god!!!” Chanyeol huffed as he ran away. Byun Baekhyun and his weird antics. Seriously, there’s nothing this smaller man wouldn’t do for 'entertainment'.

^^^

A week passed away and Chanyeol was now a married man for one week. Even though they have been married for a week, there has been no change in their relationship whatsoever. To be honest, Chanyeol thinks that they have drifted apart even more. After that paparazzi incident, Kyungsoo seemed to ignore him more. Hell, he doesn’t even look at Chanyeol now.

Chanyeol should be glad that Kyungsoo isn’t that much attached to him but he isn’t. He feels frustrated and on edge all the time. And he feels angrier because he has seen the smaller man cry twice and there’s nothing he could he do about it. He wants to ask Kyungsoo if he’s alright, but he can’t. he can’t when Kyungsoo is so keen to ignore his entire existence.

And not to mention that guy named Yixing. He is always around Kyungsoo. A part of Chanyeol is happy because if something happens then Yixing will be there but a part of him is annoyed too. He doesn’t know why, but he is annoyed. Don't ask him, he just doesn't know. But he is annoyed, with that Yixing guy and with Kyungsoo.

All in all, if you ask how married life is treating him then, he will definitely answer not well. Absolutely not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I don't even know what I wrote. Please just forgive me for this mess of a chapter. I just don't know what to say. Anyways we got our Chanyeol's and Yixing's side of the story and of course our stalker, Byun. Next chapter Soo's side of the story and well I don't know.. Guys, I want to ask if you are okay with the pace of this story. Sometimes I feel that maybe it's too slow. I don't know..Just tell me if you are okay with the pace.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.
> 
> P.s. Did you see I used the phrase 'I don't know' for 4 times? Seriously what is wrong with me? *wails*


	13. Chapter 13 - Yeah We're Alright Now

It’s been two weeks since he last spoke to Chanyeol. He has no idea why he is avoiding the taller man but he is. Yes, they are living under the same roof, but their lives are completely void of each other.

Ever since Kyungsoo was little he always had the tendency to shut down whenever he was upset. And right now, that is exactly what he is doing. He is shutting himself against Chanyeol, because even if it is done unintentionally, Chanyeol has hurt him. but Chnayeol doesn’t need to know this. he doesn’t need to know that Kyungsoo is hurting. Because at the end of the day, would it really matter to him?

^^^

Kyungsoo wakes up at the sharp 6’o clock and goes to the toilet to finish his daily morning routines. He brushes his teeth and rinses his face with water. He looks in the mirror and sees his reflection staring back at him. it’s truly funny to see how his reflection has changed so drastically in just weeks.

There are bags underneath his eyes and his usual calm expression is nowhere to be seen. “What happened to you?” he asks himself but the reflection just stares blankly at him. ‘Seriously Kyungsoo…what is wrong with you?’ he thinks.

After he’s done he comes out to see Chanyeol dangling from the sofa again. His too-long limbs are spread across the couch in a starfish manner and Kyungsoo honestly feels guilty for letting the older man suffer like this.

He steps closer to Chanyeol and takes a closer look at the man. His brown curly locks, his long curved eyelashes, his high nose and pink rosy lips. Everything about this man screams perfection, even his big Yoda like ears. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and walks out of the room. he pads his way through the hallway to enter the kitchen.

The kitchen is usually empty at this time but today there is someone bustling around the place. He steps in and sees the Queen in her morning glory. “Good morning mother” he greets the Queen and the woman lets out a squeak. “Oh my god! Kyungsoo you scared me… ” she says, a little startled. “I am Sorry…” Kyungsoo apologizes.

“What are you doing here?” the Queen asks. “I was about to make some coffee for myself…” Kyungsoo replies politely. The queen hums and says “I was here for the same purpose…”. “Oh..then let me make a cup for you too mother…” Kyungsoo offers. “I would be glad” the Queen complies happily and takes a seat.

After 10 minutes Kyungsoo hands her the cup and says “Here is your coffee mother..”. the Queen smiles gently at him and says “You don’t have to be so formal with me Kyungsoo…You’re like my son”. She takes a sip and says “Wait…scratch that…You’re more important than Yeol now…” she jokes and Kyungsoo lets out a hearty chuckle.

They fell into a normal conversation and shared some good housing tricks here and there. Kyungsoo comes to know that the Queen herself was chosen the same way as Kyungsoo. “I was so shocked that I blacked out for two whole days you know?” she chirped excitedly.

They talked more and more until Kyungsoo realized that he was getting late for college. The Queen looked at the clock and seemed to realize it too. “I must be keeping you…It was nice to talk to you Kyungsoo” she said and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. “It was my pleasure mother,” Kyungsoo said politely.

She was almost out of the kitchen when she turned back and gestured Kyungsoo to come near her. Kyungsoo walked near her and she clasped his hand in a tight grip and said “I’m really thankful for a son in law like you. I know it’s hard sometimes, being in an arranged marriage, but it gets better Kyungsoo…I just hope that you will see it until the end.” She smiled brightly and let go of his hands as she disappeared around the corner.

^^^

Kyungsoo reached college and walked in the direction of his faculty. He doesn’t use the royal chauffeur anymore, especially after that incident, so he reached earlier than Chanyeol and Sehun.

He went through his usual schedule and when it was time for lunch, he went to the cafeteria. He went to his usual seat with Yixing, Luhan, and Jongdae. He was about to sit down when a loud voice boomed through the cafeteria, calling his name. he turned around to see Sehun running towards him like a puppy.

“Soo hyung!!!” he jumped in excitement. Kyunngsoo sighed and asked, “What is it Sehun?”. “Nothing hyung I just missed you,” he said and pulled Kyungsoo in a warm embrace. “What the…” Yixing mumbled behind them while Jongdae rolled his eyes in annoyance. Luhan, on the other hand, was conflicted between snatching his friend away from this Sehun guy and ogle at him (he obviously decided on the latter part).

The lunch hour ended with Sehun and Jongdae’s constant nagging, Luhan’s ogling and Yixing’s silence. They were about to part ways when Kyungsoo decided he needed to talk to Yixing.

“Hyung…is something bothering you?” he asked. “I’m fine Soo” Yixing gave his dimpled smile. “You’re obviously hiding something hyung…I can feel it…” Kyungsoo insisted. Before Kyungsoo could hear Yixing’s answer, he saw Chanyeol walking in their direction. As if his body was on autopilot, he turned around and started to walk away.

But before he could make a run for it, he found himself trapped between two arms. It was Yixing back hugging him. “Hyung…what are you…” Kyungsoo stutters. “You’re asking about my problems, right? I’ll tell you about them…” Yixing whispers close to his ears “I’ll tell you about them when you tell me about yours…”. Yixing let him go and walks away but Kyungsoo stands frozen to his spot for a long time.

^^^

It was almost around 8 when Kyungsoo’s club activities ended for the day. He had already texted Sehun that he would go home alone and they don’t need to wait for him. he got out of his clubroom and made sure everything was kept in their right place. He double checked everything before locking the room and going out of the building. Being the President of Movie Club was no joke.

As soon as he reached outside, he groaned at the scene. It was raining heavily and Kyungsoo had no umbrella with him. ‘Maybe I should call Sehun?’ he thought then realized that he has already told the younger male to go home. He pulls out his phone to call a cab when he realizes that his phone is long dead. He groans as he shoves the phone inside his pocket.

He leans against the wall and waits for the rain to slow down a little so he can run to the nearest bus stop. He keeps on waiting but the rain shows no sign to stop. ‘How the hell am I supposed to go home?’ he thinks and then lets out a sigh again.

it’s more than half an hour and Kyungsoo was still waiting for the rain to stop. He was shivering from the cold and his clothes were somewhat wet. He was thinking about going back to his club room for the night when he saw someone walking towards him with an umbrella. As the man stepped closer, he realized it was none other than Chanyeol.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, astonished.

“I had a late class..” he replied.

Kyungsoo hummed in response. There was an awkward tension between them which made Kyungsoo fidgety.

“What about you? Why are you so late?” Chanyeol inquired.

“I had club activities..” Kyungsoo replied awkwardly.

Chanyeol nodded in response and gazed at Kyungsoo as if he was expecting something from him. Seeing no reaction coming from the smaller man, Chanyeol sighed and said “Are you going to stand there all night? Hop in… The car is waiting outside the gates”

Kyungsoo rubbed his neck and walked under the big umbrella held by Chanyeol. Their bodies were pressed close to each other and Kyungsoo could feel the warmth radiating off Chanyeol. They walked side by side in complete silence and it was so awkward that Kyungsoo felt like digging a hole and just staying inside of it for eternity.

“Umm…Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol said, breaking the silence.

Kyungsoo looked up at him in response and their eyes met for a second before Chanyeol looked away.

“About that day…When I shouted at you…” Chanyeol stuttered but continued “I didn’t mean to. I overreacted a lot… and I know I was kind of rude…So…I…I’m sorry for that…” he said quickly and lowered his gaze.

Kyungsoo gulped hard and looked straight ahead. He swears that if he says anything right now, it wouldn’t come out as a coherent sentence. Did Chanyeol just apologize to him? Kyungsoo blinked several times to make sure that it was the reality.

“It's alright…I’m sorry too…for panicking that day…” Kyungsoo whispered.

Chanyeol smiled a little and asked, “We’re alright now right?”

Kyungsoo smiled in return and said “Yup… we are alright now…”

And as they climbed into the car, for the first time in forever, Kyungsoo heart felt like it had erupted in different kinds of fireworks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n this is unedited chapter so please ignore the grammatical errors. I was so sleepy while writing this that I have no idea what I’ve actually written. But I hope that I didn't stray away from the story. Anyways guys little progress on our Chansoo side and could guys sense the weird tension on Laysoo side? plus did you see my hidden ship? Hope you did... My holiday is over but I’ll try to update soon guys. Stay tuned for the next chaps.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lunch Box

It’s been more than 1 and a half month of their marriage. But still, their relationship with each other is stuck at the ground level, although they have become much more relaxed around each other. They talk more often and try to adjust with each other. It’s as if they are just friends.

Kyungsoo thinks it’s kinda funny considering the state of their relationship. he is Chanyeol’s husband, not his ‘just friend’. But it’s alright to him for now. He’s is satisfied with their current getting to know each other phase. After all, it’s normal. Chanyeol still ignores him in college and in front of his friends even though the whole world is very much aware of their status. Kyungsoo won’t say he is doing any better job. He also tries to ignore the older male but let's just say, he fails terribly at it. It’s as if his eyes seem to follow Chanyeol on their own. Even when he is busy working, he will always have time to stare at Chanyeol. He won’t admit it but looking at Chanyeol makes him feel pleasant.

But if you ask him about his marriage, he won’t say he is very much happy about it. He knows that everything takes time and immense effort but sometimes he feels as if he is the only one putting all his effort and energy in this marriage. One time he even felt like running away. But when he remembered his mother saying that ‘marriage is all about patience’ he stopped and took a deep breath to calm his insides.

Marriage is all about patience and for now, it’s all that Kyungsoo needs to believe in.

^^^

Kyungsoo again woke up at sharp 6 am and headed straight towards the toilet. Last night’s meal is taking a toll on his stomach and not to mention the cafeteria food. Dang, he should have just packed himself lunch like he used to do.

He came out after doing his morning routine and saw that Chanyeol was already awake.

“Good morning…” Kyungsoo greeted him and walked back to check his phone.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol replied as he went towards the toilet.

When he came out after completing his morning routine, Kyungsoo was all ready for college.

“Umm…Kyungsoo….” Chanyeol called out.

Kyungsoo turned around to look at him. he was just heading towards the kitchen to prepare his lunch.

“Do you know where the medicine box is?” Chanyeol asked, little embarrassed.

“What happened? Are you feeling unwell? Do you have a fever?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly. Last night Sehun attempted to cook dinner and it pretty much turned into a disaster. But since he used too many ingredients, they just decided to eat it. The Queen repeatedly told him to keep Sehun away from the kitchen at any cost before leaving, but last night both he and Chanyeol had late classes and when they returned home, well, the mess was already done.

“I’m fine… I think last night’s dinner is finally taking a toll on my stomach…I’m never letting that brat go near the kitchen ever again…” Chanyeol grumbled while rubbing his belly.

Kyungsoo eyed the older male before chuckling and walking towards the bedside table to grab the medicine box.

“You can’t say that to Sehun. He’s just a baby. He just wanted to cook for his hyungs…” Kyungsoo replied while handing the medicine to Chanyeol.

“He’s already 19 Kyungsoo… he’s definitely not a baby… and don’t pamper him so much… he’s becoming a spoilt brat…” Chanyeol pouted and then grimaced at the bitter medicine.

As if Sehun heard his name being called, he appeared out of nowhere and immediately clung to Kyungsoo like a koala bear.

“Hyung….Soo hyung” Sehun whined.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and said, “Speaking of the devil and he’s here…”

“You’re the one who’s the devil Chanyeol hyung…” Sehun retorted.

Chanyeol just snorted and got up to get dressed. Sehun turned towards Kyungsoo and gave him his baby like smile and greeted him good morning.

“Hyung…can you give me some stomach ache medicine…My belly hurts…” Sehun pouted cutely and Kyungsoo cooed at him. on the other side, they both heard Chanyeol snicker at them.

“Here Sehunnie.. have this…” Kyungsoo said while handing the younger male the prescribed medicines. Sehun gulped them down and instantly grimaced at the bitter taste.

he was just about walk to the kitchen to make himself lunch when an idea came to him. since he was making himself food, why not make some more for these two brothers. He turned around again to ask but suddenly felt embarrassed. What if they don’t want to eat? but it would be good for their health if they eat some porridge. But what if they don’t like the food Kyungsoo made? What if Chanyeol dislikes it? ‘Ughh.. just decide already Kyungsoo’ Kyungsoo mentally cursed himself.

“Do you want to say something?” Chanyeol asked breaking him from his inner conflict.

“Um... Since you both are having trouble…I was thinking…umm… to pack lunch for you...I was going to pack one for myself and I thought…” he kept on rambling until Chanyeol’s quiet laughter reached his ears.

He looked up and saw the two brothers laughing at him. Eh..this isn’t what he was expecting. Why are they laughing? Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he didn’t tell them any funny joke. He eyed them with a confused expression and instantly his face grew red. Of course, they were laughing at him because he was behaving like a doting housewife.

“Fine… I won’t make lunch for you..” he huffed and walked out of the room. Stupid oafish giant and his stupid oafish brother. Kyungsoo hates them all.

Kyungsoo did end up making lunch for them because both Chanyeol and Sehun nagged him and definitely not because he wanted to. Nope. He definitely did not make them lunch because he wanted Chanyeol to try his cooking. he definitely did not do that for that purpose. Please believe him.

After that, the day went fine as usual. Kyungsoo took his respective classes and made sure to write all the important information down. Finally, it was lunch time and without wasting any time, he headed to the cafeteria to meet his friends.

He reached them within 10 minutes and saw that everyone was there expect Yixing. He placed his bag and looked around for the said man.

“He’s not here…” Luhan answered his unspoken question. Kyungsoo looked at him a little confused.

“Yixing isn’t here…” Luhan said again as he sipped his coffee, eyeing something far away.

Kyungsoo nodded and took out his lunch. Yixing is acting strange again. He doesn’t meet him anymore and nor does he call him. why is everyone drifting far away from him?

He was about to take his seat when he decided against it. He can’t let Yixing slip past him. not today, not ever. Yixing is his best friend and he deserves all the love in this world. Therefore Kyungsoo left a very smug looking Luhan and a very much confused looking Jongdae alone and decided to look for his best friend Yixing.

He found the older male sitting in his favorite place aka the astronomy auditorium. He slowly crept behind the older male and was about to scare him when he found out that Yixing was sleeping. He let out a sigh and sat beside the slumbering man. ‘Seriously...Yixing hyung can fall asleep anywhere…’ he thought to himself.

He looked at the slumbering man beside him and a fond smile graced his lips. It’s been so long since he last saw Yixing like this. he really does miss him a lot. He brushed the falling hairs away from Yixing’s face and he leaned into his touch like a cute kitten.

“Yixing hyung…” Kyungsoo called softly.

The said man fluttered his eyes open slowly and looked at Kyungsoo with a fond smile. ‘This must be a good dream..since Kyungsoo’s here…’ Yixing thought to himself.

“Yixing hyung…I bought us lunch…wake up..” Kyungsoo said showing the bento.

Yixing roused from his slumber and stretched his arms as he stifled a yawn. He looked at Kyungsoo and gave his best-dimpled smile.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo… I was really hungry…” Yixing said groggily.

“Then why weren’t you there in the cafeteria?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“The new cafeteria food sucks Soo…” Yixing grumbled as he started opening the bento.

As soon as he opens the bento, the place fills with a delicious smell and Kyungsoo could already see Yixing drooling at it. Without wasting any more seconds, Yixing starts to stuff his mouth. Kyungsoo chuckles at Yixing’s antics, completely ignorant of 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

After that day Kyungsoo started preparing lunch for the four of them. He knows that it kinda crashes with his own personal schedule but after hearing Chanyeol compliment his cooking to his friends, Kyungsoo decided otherwise. Even though he has to wake up at 5 am daily, he is quite happy to feed the two brothers and of course Yixing.

Kyungsoo thought that they had a little progress in their relationship but soon he realized that he was wrong.

He was just rounding the corner to enter the cafeteria when he saw the same colored lunchbox he packed this morning for Chanyeol. At first, he thought that it was just Chanyeol and ignored it. But shortly he realized that the person who was carrying the lunchbox was Baekhyun. He ignored it again thinking that maybe Chanyeol told him to bring his lunch. He was about to take his seat when he saw that it was Baekhyun who was stuffing his face with Chanyeol’s lunch while Chanyeol fondly watched over the said man.

Kyungsoo just stared at them in silence before leaving the cafeteria abruptly.

Kyungsoo stopped packing lunch for Chanyeol from the next day.

And Chanyeol never questioned about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited chapter so please ignore the grammatical errors. I am extremely sorry for the late update guys. I'm just really stressed right now because my exams are coming and I have shit kind of preparation for it. Plus, my head's a mess. I don't know why but it is. Anyways we got our Chansoo, Sesoo and Laysoo sharing lunchbox. Next chapter Chanyeol's and Yixing's side of the story. Stay tuned for more guys.
> 
> I think I increased the pace a little bit. Do tell me if you are comfortable with it. And guys are you on Team Yixing or Team Chanyeol or our Team Sesoo?
> 
> make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos, guys.


	15. Chapter 15 - I'm Glad That You're Okay Now

Chanyeol feels like he woke on the wrong side of the bed. Everything is just going wrong for him. like seriously? Why in the world all the bad things occur to him?

Chanyeol found it strange when Kyungsoo didn’t pack him lunch. He thought that maybe the younger boy was just tired. But it happened the next day too and the day after next day too. He thought that maybe Kyungsoo is really tired and that’s why he isn’t cooking for him but when he saw Sehun and even that Yixing eating their bentos happily, Chanyeol felt angry.

Chanyeol felt angry but then he realized he was just hurt.

^^^

From childhood, his parents taught him that you shouldn’t expect anything from anyone. Those words struck him so much that it became his life motto. He never expected anything from anyone. But when Kyungsoo packed him lunches, he just kind of hoped that he would receive them forever. Seeing him wake up at the crack of dawn to prepare food for him really did something to his heart.

It made his heart skip a beat after a long time.

And not to mention the amazing taste. Did he mention that Kyungsoo’s an amazing cook? Only Chanyeol knows the struggle of keeping his bento safe until lunchtime. Even the picky Baekhyun was mesmerized by the taste. And of course, his little brother Sehun, wailed when he first tried the bento “Because hyung this is heaven on earth…I love Soo hyung soo effing much…”

Sehun rambled more about how much he loves Kyungsoo but let’s just say Chanyeol stopped listening halfway.

 Chanyeol woke up feeling stiffness all around his body. He stretched his arms to relax his cramped muscles and looked around to see that Kyungsoo was still asleep.  “Strange…” he muttered to himself as he got up from the couch. His whole body feels stiff. He really should consider getting a new bed since he can’t share it with Kyungsoo.

He did his usual morning routine and when he came out of the toilet, Kyungsoo was still sleeping. He kind of felt strange since Kyungsoo doesn’t sleep in. maybe he’s tired? He did saw the younger male running around yesterday. He decided to leave him alone but then he heard a low whimper. It felt as if someone was in pain.

He quietly walked towards Kyungsoo and saw that he had beads of perspiration around his forehead. Kyungsoo face looked really pale.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol called out but was only answered with another small whimper.

Chanyeol touched his forehead out of instinct and saw that Kyungsoo had a high fever.

“Shit…Kyungsoo you have fever… Wait…” Chanyeol said worriedly and rushed to find the medicine box.

He searched everywhere but he couldn’t find it. ‘Kyungsoo must have rearranged the items once again..’ he thought as he checked the cupboards. He was almost giving up when he suddenly remembered that Kyungsoo kept the medicine box on the bedside table. He rushed to that side and opened the drawer and found the box. He sighed in relief as he searched through the box to find the fever medicine. He also pulled out the thermometer to check the temperature.

“Kyungsoo can you open your mouth? I need to check your temperature…” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him with half-lidded eyes and slowly opened his mouth. Chanyeol gently slid the thermometer in and waited for the machine to measure Kyungsoo’s temperature. After few minutes the machine beeped and Chanyeol took out the thermometer to check the temperature. He gasped when he saw the high temperature. It was around 102 degrees.

Chanyeol immediately called one of the maids and ordered them to prepare some rice porridge and to bring him a bowl of cold water along with a rag. Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo and checked his temperature from time to time while waiting for the items to be brought to him.

After few minutes one of the maids handed him the bowl of water and the rag. Kyungsoo was still whimpering and his face was still pale as ever. Chanyeol immediately immersed the rag in the water and after squeezing the excess water out he placed it on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

He continuously did it until the temperature dropped to 101 degrees. Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. Now he just needs to feed him the porridge along with the medicines and let him rest. ‘But where in the world is he porridge? Why is it taking so long?’ Chanyeol thought as he headed towards the kitchen.

He saw the maids working around the kitchen and decided to ask one of them. He was about to enter the kitchen when the head butler stopped him.

“Master Chanyeol what are you doing in the kitchen?” the head butler bowed slightly.

“Mr. Kim, Kyungsoo’s sick... I told them to prepare the porridge almost one hour ago… why haven’t I received it yet?” Chanyeol demanded irritation evident in his voice.

“Oh…Don’t worry master..I’ll tell them to bring it to your room immediately.” Mr. Kim said politely.

Chanyeol nodded and decided to head back to his room when Mr. Kim called him again. He turned around to look at the old man.

“Master and Madam will arrive tomorrow from their tour… Along with your cousin from the north,” Mr. Kim said slightly looking down.

Chanyeol nodded and rubbed his forehead to garner the information. He started walking back to his room and let out a sigh again. Heechul hyung was coming back again and to be honest, Chanyeol didn’t like it one bit. But as he entered the room and saw Kyungsoo’s pale face, he could really care less.

The porridge arrived after another half an hour and by that time Chanyeol was extremely irritated. Not only Kyungsoo’s temperature rose again, he also started whimpering more because of his headache. the only time Chanyeol saw someone sick like this was when he visited his great grand grandma in the village.

Chanyeol gently woke Kyungsoo up and helped him sit on the bed. He looked a little better but his temperature was still high. He opened the bowl of porridge and poured some on the dish. He scooped some up in the spoon and held it in front of Kyungsoo’s mouth. instead of eating, Kyungsoo turned his head in the opposite direction.

“Kyungsoo...You need to eat or else I can’t give you the medicine..” Chanyeol said politely.

Kyungsoo looked at him with an unreadable gaze but soon opened his mouth.

“Good boy…” Chanyeol complimented and started feeding him, completely ignorant of the red hue spread across Kyungsoo’s cheeks and ears.

^^^

After much struggle, Chanyeol finally fed Kyungsoo to his brim and made him drink the medicine. Kyungsoo instantly grimaced at the bitter taste but didn’t say anything. After that Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo to lie down on the bed to let him rest.

“I’ll be in the study room okay? Just tell one of the workers to call me and I’ll be here as soon as possible…Now sleep okay…” Chanyeol pulled the comforter and tucked Kyungsoo in to let the smaller man sleep.

Chanyeol was working on one of the business prospects for their new telecommunication projects. Even though they were royalty, they were also one of the country’s head advisors and one of the leading business organizations in the country. And When Chanyeol got married, it only led to increase of their stocks because apparently, people believe a person who was ‘settled’ in his life.

Chanyeol leaned back in his chair and stared up at the tea colored. ‘Marriage’ this one word changed the whole definition of his life. just 5 months ago he was a free soul, living his life according to his wishes, loving someone with all his heart and wanting to be with that person for all his life. just 5 months ago, he was just Prince Chanyeol with no added responsibilities.

But look at him now. He’s already been married for 2 months now. He is already spending his forever with someone else. He has not only become responsible, he has also become much more adjustable and patient. The old Chanyeol would be so shocked if he saw him now.

If you ask Chanyeol about his marriage then he will say that he is kind of okay with it now. Yes, he has finally accepted the marriage mentally but his heart still aches for Baekhyun. You can’t just forget your first love, can you?

Kyungsoo is really a nice person. He is sweet, polite and always caring. Sometimes he does get angry and Chanyeol would admit he looks hella scary (and extremely cute, but wouldn’t admit this cause hey I’m Chanyeol and I don’t call anyone cute…).  But still, he just can’t seem to familiarize himself with Kyungsoo. Even though they are living under the same roof for more than 3 months now, Kyungsoo still feels like an enigma to him.

It’s not that Chanyeol hasn’t even tried to decipher him. he did try his earnest to understand the smaller man but failed miserably. Kyungsoo seems like a different person when he’s in college, surrounded by his friends. He laughs a lot and talks a lot, unlike the way he stays so quiet in their home. Kyungsoo acts differently around different people. But Chanyeol thinks that his true self-comes out only in front of that Yixing guy.

Chanyeol doesn’t hate Yixing but he definitely dislikes him and okay maybe he envies him a little bit. But it’s true. Kyungsoo is truly comfortable around that Yixing. That day when he was examining the astronomy auditorium with Baekhyun because apparently someone complained that the equipment was damaged, he saw them together laughing and talking without any care in the world. Actually, it was Baekhyun who pointed it out and when he turned around to look at them, he did feel a pang of jealousy in his heart for some unknown reason. He knew that Yixing was Kyungsoo’s best friend but still it didn’t stop the feeling from developing.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he feels this way when doesn’t even have any kinds of feelings for Kyungsoo.

^^^

It was almost around 10 pm when Chanyeol decided to head back to his room. he missed his college today but his business proposal was almost ready. So all in all, his day did not get wasted.

Their room was dark and he assumed that Kyungsoo was still asleep. He switched on the lights and saw that Kyungsoo was indeed still asleep. He called one of the maids and told them to bring his and Kyungsoo’s dinner in their room and also ordered them to make sure that Sehun has taken his food.

After 15 minutes the maids set their table in their room and also informed that Sehun has already taken his dinner and was about to sleep. He bid them good night and decided to wake Kyungsoo up. He walked towards the smaller man and gently shook him up. Kyungsoo roused from his sleep and stared at Chanyeol groggily.

He looked much better and when Chanyeol touched his forehead to check the fever, he was relieved to know that the fever has finally subsided. Kyungsoo stretched his arms and stifled a yawn. He squinted his eyes to adjust to with the light.

“Go freshen up… The dinner’s been served” Chanyeol said as he helped Kyungsoo to get up from the bed.

Kyungsoo nodded and quietly padded towards the toilet. While he was using the toilet, Chanyeol prepared his clothes and kept it in changing room. after 20 minutes Kyungsoo came out of the toilet and he looked much better. He silently walked towards the temporary table and took his seat opposite to Chanyeol. They started eating silently without wasting any time.

Chanyeol stole glances at Kyungsoo but the latter kept his head low and ate quietly. Chanyeol then decided to give him a piece of meat since he will need strength. Kyungsoo ate it silently without spearing a glance at Chanyeol.

“You didn’t have to take care of me you know…” Kyungsoo said after a while, breaking the silence.

“Of course I need to Kyungsoo. You were too sick..” Chanyeol replied after gulping down the rice.

“You don’t need to pretend to like me Chanyeol… I know that you don’t…Like me..” Kyungsoo muttered.

Chanyeol let out a sigh and kept his spoon away to focus at Kyungsoo. “Look Kyungsoo…It's not that I don’t like you… You’re a nice person and I do respect you a lot. It’s just that… it’s too early for me… It’s still too early for me to consider as you as my husband.”

Kyungsoo looked down at his plate and seemed to think about something for a while.

“If you didn’t dislike me then why….” Kyungsoo stopped. He seemed to struggle with something so Chanyeol raised his eyebrow as a motion for him to continue. “Then why did you gave your lunch to Baekhyun that day?”

Chanyeol stared at him for a while and let out a hearty chuckle. “You stopped giving me lunches because of that?” Chanyeol asked amused which resulted in Kyungsoo to hide his face away in embarrassment.

“That day Baekhyun forgot to bring his wallet and he didn’t want to eat the cafeteria lunch because you know how awful it is so I offered him money to buy his food but Baekhyun refused. He, however, decided to steal my lunch because he’s a fan of your cooking…” Chanyeol explained with an amused smile.

“So you just gave him like that?” Kyungsoo retorted looking a tad upset.

“I did fight for my lunch...See..” he showed the scratch given by Baekhyun’s long nails “But that brat won…” he pouted.

It was now Kyungsoo’s turn to smile. “You have no idea how vicious Baekhyun becomes around food. He’s like a hungry hyena when he sees food” Chanyeol said with amusement.

After a while when they were done eating. Chanyeol cleaned the table and kept them aside so the maids can easily take them out when they come to clean next morning.

“I really liked your cooking Kyungsoo… I would have never given it away if I had the chance… I hope you understand…” Chanyeol said after some time.

Kyungsoo hummed and said “I’m sorry Chanyeol… For misunderstanding…”

“It’s alright Kyungsoo…wait…does that mean I’ll get a bento from tomorrow?” Chanyeol said excitedly.

“Maybe?” Kyungsoo teased and they both had a hearty laugh.

^^^

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for taking care of me…”

“It’s alright Soo…I’m glad that you’re okay now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. hello, guys, ~~ are you happy with the fast updates? okay, I shouldn’t try to act cute. Anyways 2 updates in less than 20 hours because I love this story and because I adore you guys. So we got our Chansoo today with Chanyeol's point of view. I know I said that I will put Yixing's point of view too but I didn't. Next chapter I'll definitely make some more progress since one of you complained that the pace is too slow. So stay tuned.
> 
> I know guys that the pace is too slow to some of you but I can't really help it. It's a slow build fic so you gotta understand the struggles the leads have to face to realize their feelings. I can't just make them fall in love in an instant. You can't just fall for someone when you are already in love with someone else. I'm not angry about the complaint, I'm just hoping that you will understand my point of view and keep faith in this story. Without you guys, this story would be nothing so please, please have patience and hold on to this story.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos, guys.


	16. Chapter 16 - October

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up feeling better than ever. He checked his phone to see the time and saw that he was up before his usual 6’o clock. he placed the phone back on his bedside table and turned his head to see that Chanyeol was sprawled on the bed. A shy smile crept up to his lips and he let himself enjoy this moment.

The sun’s ray was softly glistening over Chanyeol’s sleeping face which made his brown hair look much lighter. His features were high lightened and Kyungsoo tried to trace the features with his finger. Chanyeol really looked breathtaking and for a moment Kyungsoo is thankful that he gets to see this at least once in his lifetime.

He was admiring Chanyeol’s facial features when the slumbering man opened his eyes. Kyungsoo’s gaze locked with Chanyeol and they just stared at each other. Kyungsoo thinks that Chanyeol’s got really pretty eyes and he can see himself getting lost in the hazel orbs. ‘Chanyeol is so beautiful…’ Kyungsoo’s inner voice said.

“Kyungsoo why are you staring at me?” Chanyeol asked, breaking the trance.

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo replied before jumping out of the bed and rushing towards the toilet to hide, leaving an utterly confused Chanyeol still sprawled on the bed.

Morning soon turned into noon and by that time Kyungsoo felt exhausted to his bones. He had been running around the college because apparently his Sociology Professor Mr. Moon miraculously disappeared with his analysis report. He’s been looking for him everywhere only to find the old man sleeping in the drama club.

He let out a loud sigh as he walked down the corridor and headed towards the cafeteria to finally eat something. Just before he was about to enter he bumped into someone. He muttered a quiet apology and was about to walk away when the said someone grabbed his arm, focusing all his attention on the man.

Kyungsoo looks up at the man who is almost around his height. The man is nothing but creepy stare and infectious grin. Kyungsoo squirms away from the man and eyes him suspiciously. He looks kind of familiar but he can’t exactly pinpoint him.

“Kyungsoo right?” the man asks.

Kyungsoo nods in reply, still feeling confused.

“I’m Heechul... Don’t you remember me?” the man says, pointing at himself.

‘Heechul…’ Kyungsoo thinks. The name does sound familiar to him but he just can’t seem to recognize the man. Maybe he is one of the seniors in college? Or maybe an ex-student? He just can’t remember.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t recognize you…” Kyungsoo replies, a little embarrassed about his memory.

“Oh, it’s alright!” Heechul replies happily “It happens all the time…”

Kyungsoo hums, feeling more than confused and uncomfortable.

“Anyways enjoy your lunch Kyungsoo. See you around…” Heechul says with a hint of mischievousness in his voice before he walks away leaving a very confused Kyungsoo.

^^^

He enters the cafeteria and spots his friends in their usual table. He takes his seat beside a sleeping Yixing and takes out his lunch. He brushes his hands through Yixing’s soft black hair to wake the older man up and hands him his lunch box. They chatter away endlessly while munching on their food.

“Hey, do you know anyone named Heechul?” Kyungsoo askes while eating his kimbap.

“Nope…” both Luhan and Yixing reply nonchalantly while Jongdae seems to think about something.

“Heechul, you said?” Jongdae asks, still immersed in deep thought.

Kyungsoo nods in reply.

“The name seems familiar but I can’t recognize Soo.,” Jongdae says after some time.

Subsequently, the topic passes away and they continue with their lunch while chatting about their life and occasionally teasing Jongdae.

^^^

Kyungsoo comes back to the palace after 8’o clock and stumbles to their room. Chanyeol was already in their room, working on his projects. The midterms were getting near and the pressure was too much. He dropped his bag on his study table and padded towards the toilet to freshen up.

After 10 minutes he entered the room to find another man sitting on their bed with Sehun. He glanced at Chanyeol curiously but the older man just shrugged him off.  He walked back to his study desk to fetch his phone.

“Soo hyung!!” Sehun called out to grab his attention.

He turned around to face the younger male but when his eyes landed upon the one sitting beside Sehun, his eyes grew larger than they already were.

“Y-You..!” Kyungsoo stuttered.

Heechul smiled at him mischievously and said: “Hello to you too Kyungsoo…”

“You two already know each other?” Sehun asked dumbfounded and on the other hand, Chanyeol was trying his best to hide a scowl.

“Yeah.. I met him today at your college…But he couldn’t recognize me” Heechul pouted which made him look creepier. Kyungsoo cringed a little and instinctively moved towards Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo…Meet my cousin Heechul…He’ll be staying with us for awhile…” Chanyeol said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Oh..I’m sorry I couldn’t recognize you…” Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly and bowed to the older male.

“No worries…” Heechul shrugged it off happily but Kyungsoo didn’t ignore the weird tone in his voice.

 A month passed away after Heechul started to live with them in the palace. The air was turning colder day by day and soon October was knocking in their door with its orange leaves and woody smell.

Kyungsoo woke up to the cold morning air and saw that his warm comforter was nowhere in his sight. He turned around to see that Chanyeol has once again drifted to their bed even though he insisted to sleeping in the sofa. Kyungsoo let out a sigh and felt himself smiling naturally at the sight of cocooned Chanyeol. He let the moment stay for while until he felt himself freezing and tugged at the comforter.

He kept on tugging but Chanyeol didn’t move an inch. he was about to yank the comforter away when suddenly Chanyeol pulled him by his waist which made him fall on the mattress sideways. Before he could even grasp what was happening, Chanyeol held him in place with his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo and pulled the comforter over them.  

 To say that his heart was beating furiously was an understatement. It was beating so erratically that it wouldn’t shock him if Chanyeol heard it. But the said man was still in deep sleep and Kyungsoo could hear the soft snores coming from him. Kyungsoo looked around awkwardly and thought of ways to get out of the giant’s hold. As if Chanyeol heard his thoughts, he tightened his told on Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled the smaller male closer to his chest, perfectly spooning him.

As though that was still not enough for Chanyeol, the older man buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and let out a puff of warm air which sent shivers through Kyungsoo’s whole body making his mind turn completely blank.

 Suddenly the room seemed to get a little hot and Kyungsoo squirmed in his hold which woke Chanyeol up from his slumber. When Chanyeol realized their intimate position, he immediately moved away and ran towards the toilet.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, felt a bit hurt. He doesn’t understand why Chanyeol left him like this. It’s already been 6 months of their marriage and this was the first ever intimate contact initiated by him. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders if he’s really that undesirable that Chanyeol doesn’t want to do anything with him. but then again he tries to understand Chanyeol. Maybe the older man still needs time to accept the fact that they are married.

^^^

Kyungsoo gets up from his bed and heads towards the kitchen to make some coffee for himself. He lets out a sigh and mixes the sugar in his coffee lazily. He took a sip of the warm liquid and stared out of the window.

He was immersed in his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder to break him away from his thoughts. He turned around to face Heechul grinning at him.

“Good morning hyung..” he greeted warmly.

“Good morning to you too Kyungsoo” Heechul replied while grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

They chatted for awhile, mostly conversing about Heechul’s new business prospect. Kyungsoo checked the time and saw that he was already running a little late. He was about to leave when Heechul stopped him.

“You know Kyungsoo…” Heechul said looking at his cup “Some people are really good at pretending…”

Kyungsoo looked at him with utter confusion but the older male still ignored him intentionally.

“What do you mean hyung?” Kyungsoo asked. He knew Heechul liked to talk in riddles but this was too much for him in the morning.

Heechul looked up from his cup and stared at Kyungsoo directly, making the smaller fidget in his position.

“I think you should go now…Aren’t you getting late for your college?” Heechul said authoritatively.

Kyungsoo hummed and left the kitchen, although the words kept nudging him in the back of his mind.

It was almost around 7:30 pm when Kyungsoo’s classes ended for the day. He was walking back towards the main gate when he saw Chanyeol’s tall figure running somewhere. He didn’t want to follow the older male but his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the older man sneakily.

He followed him until Chanyeol stopped in front of another figure who was cowering on the ground. Kyungsoo couldn’t see the face but he could hear faint sobs coming from the person. He saw Chanyeol kneeling beside the person and cradle him in his arms.

His breath hitches the moment he realizes that it’s Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was crying in Chanyeol’s arms. Baekhyun was crying in his husband's arms. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he should do about this or how he should feel about this whole situation. He knows that they are best friends and he shouldn’t feel hurt or jealous. But here he is, standing behind a tree and watching his husband tend to someone else.

He knows what he is feeling is completely stupid. Maybe something really bad happened to Baekhyun and he needs Chanyeol’s support since they are best friends. ‘Yeah...Maybe that’s what happened…’ Kyungsoo reminds himself. he shouldn’t doubt him.

But he realizes he is wrong. He is completely wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell me Chanyeol…Why?” Baekhyun whispered weakly.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun…I’m really sorry…” Chanyeol replied with a trembling voice.

“You should have told me that Heechul sunbae was back…I felt so stupid seeing him…You should have told me Yeol…” Baekhyun sobs in Chanyeol’s chest.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry Baek…” Chanyeol replies tightening his hold on Baekhyun.

“It hurts so much Yeol…It hurts so much…I still love him so much that it hurts Yeol…” Baekhyun sniffles.

“Don’t say that Baek…Please…Stop saying that!!!” Chanyeol yells, shocking both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yanks Baekhyun up and holds him by his shoulder.

“When will you realize Baekhyun? When will you realize that Heechul hyung doesn’t love you! He never loved you!! It was me all along! It was me who kept sending you texts under his name!! it was me who loved you! When will you realize??” Chanyeol yelled.

Baekhyun looked at him dumbfounded and on the other hand, Kyungsoo stepped back in shock. He doesn’t know why a tear slipped out of his eyes when he heard Chanyeol’s confession. He shouldn’t feel hurt. He shouldn’t feel anything. But then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like his whole world is tearing apart?

Ah...Kyungsoo realizes now. He has already fallen in love with Prince. He has undeniably fallen in love with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo thinks as he stares at the other two male that it’s a crime to fall in love first. Because when you fall in love first, you know that the person you love will probably never love you back. And this tiny hope, this tiny hope of having them fall for you, hurts worse than anything.

He turns around and walks back to the main gate leaving his shattered heart back there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This is unedited chapter so please ignore the grammatical errors. I'm really for the late update guys. lately, I have been really busy with life and I barely got enough time to sleep. I have no idea what crap I just wrote so please forgive me. I'm just running low on inspiration and not to mention that Exo's been driving me crazy. So we got our intimate chansoo moment and weird Heechul. Also, we got Chanyeol confessing his feelings for Baekhyun and I'm extremely sorry for breaking Kyungsoo's heart. Don't leave this story yet, I promise it's going to get interesting so stay tuned.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	17. Chapter 17 - Dawn

 

_A/n Sorry for being 16 chapters late but this how the characters look for this story[Chanyeol](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/47/45/55/47455508a2cdde4194b03aa320669a47.jpg) [Kyungsoo](http://data.whicdn.com/images/58582561/large.jpg) [Yixing](http://img5.cache.netease.com/photo/0026/2016-01-20/BDPIQR3Q25A20026.jpg) [Baekhyun](https://img.kpopmap.com/2015/12/2015-BAEKHYUN-CALL-ME-BABY16.jpg) [Sehun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a5/c2/7a/a5c27aa2950d29537d734739fbbe33ad--love-me-sehun.jpg) [Jongdae](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/66/db/5566db2aa9b290ec0cda898183b960c2.png) [Luhan](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/39/e5/b7/39e5b7b8e66d2cd0892cebb439f29b8b--luhan-exo-photos.jpg) [Junmyeon](http://cs604431.vk.me/v604431901/14c85/t6cjlFgCCdo.jpg) [Heechul](http://www.sbs.com.au/popasia/sites/sbs.com.au.popasia/files/kim_heechul.jpg)_

* * *

“What did you just say?” Baekhyun asked feeling dumbstruck.

“I said I love you Baekhyun! Why can’t you understand it?” Chanyeol yelled, frustrated.

Suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He looked at Baekhyun with a shocked expression. Baekhyun just slapped him.

“I’ll pretend I never heard this Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said seething with rage.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol pleaded, stepping towards him.

“Don’t you dare pull this stunt again. You have a husband waiting for you Chanyeol! How could you do this to Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun frowned, there was disgust dripping from his voice.

These words hit him like a truck. He looked at Baekhyun and suddenly realized the consequences of his actions. He just confessed to his best friend even though he is married to someone else. What the hell did he just commit now? How in the world is he going to face Kyungsoo from now on? Heck, how is going to face Baekhyun from now on?

“I’m sorry Baekhyun…” Chanyeol lowered his head, ashamed at his actions.

“Go home Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said before leaving the taller man alone.

Chanyeol entered their room and dropped the bag on the sofa. he looked around the room to see if Kyungsoo was back, but there was no sign of the smaller male. It’s a good thing though, Chanyeol thinks. He clearly doesn’t know how he is going to look in Kyungsoo eyes without thinking about his stupid confession.

He let out a sigh and flopped on the sofa. His confession was really stupid. He really shouldn’t have overreacted just because he saw Baekhyun crying over Heechul. But then again, he has seen Baekhyun cry over Heechul a lot of times then why did it trigger him today? He doesn’t know. He clearly dosesn’t know why he confessed to him.

But now when he has finally confessed to the man and got rejected, shouldn’t he feel sad? Shouldn’t he feel like his whole world is ending or something dramatic like that? Then why in the world is he feeling nothing? Why in the world is he feeling like a weight has been lifted up from his shoulder?

Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets this strange feeling of freedom wash over him.

Baekhyun…Byun Baekhyun….

Chanyeol smiles at the thought of the name. Byun Baekhyun, his best friend, his first love, the person he loved the most. Byun Baekhyun, the person who was there beside him since middle school. Byun Baekhyun, his best buddy.

Chanyeol smiles at all the times they spent together, caring about nothing and everything at the same time.

Finally, Chanyeol realizes where he went wrong. He chuckles at his foolishness because finally, he seems to realize that Baekhyun, the person he thought he loved most, doesn’t really make his heart beat erratically anymore.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he is doing here. He should have walked towards the palace. Okay at least he should have got on that car and told the chauffeur to drive him back to the palace, but no. Instead, he finds himself standing in front of his old dorm room, the one he shared with Yixing. He checks his watch and sees that it’s past 10:30 pm.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and ponders whether he should knock on the door or not. What if Yixing is not there? What if Yixing finds this really weird? Kyungsoo shakes his head to clear his head from stupid thoughts. Of course, Yixing wouldn’t mind. They are best friends after all.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he hears footsteps approaching him. he turns around and sees Yixing walking towards him with a confused expression.

“Kyungsoo…Is that you?” Yixing asks, his face all scrunched up. Kyungsoo chuckles at his cute antics. Yixing must be missing his glasses if he is confused whether it’s Kyungsoo or not even when it’s so bright here.

“It’s me hyung. Walk straight okay…I’m few steps away…” Kyungsoo says as he moves towards the older man.

Yixing stumbles a little but then walks towards him with much ease. Kyungsoo guessed right. Yixing was not wearing his glasses even though he had a bad case of myopia.

“Where are your glasses hyung?” Kyungsoo asked.

Yixing touched his face to check for his glasses and then he realized that he was indeed missing them.

“I guess I left them back in the room…But what are you doing here?” Yixing asked as he unlocked the door to their room.

“Can I stay here for the night? I don’t really feel like going back to the palace..” Kyungsoo says as he follows Yixing into the room.

“Of course you can Soo. This room is yours as much as it’s mine…” Yixing smiles his dimpled smile.

^^^

Kyungsoo quietly settles on his bed and stares up at the empty ceiling. He keeps looking at it until he feels like dissolving in it. Chanyeol’s smile, Chanyeol’s eyes, Chanyeol’s voice, Chanyeol’s laughter and suddenly he feels a tear escape from his eyes. a single teardrop turns into two, then three and then there ’s the flood of emotions that he was trying so hard to escape. He tries his best not to think about him, tries his best to stop recalling the scene over and over again, but he fails. He fails miserably at it.

Kyungsoo realizes that he must have fallen in too deep to even know that he was drowning.

 Chanyeol wakes up to find that he has again dozed off in the sofa. his whole back is aching due to this. he should really stop sleeping on the sofa. he stands up and stretches his arms to remove the cramp. He turns around sees that it’s almost around 2:30 am.

“Shit..” he groans to himself as he pads his way across the room to change his clothes. He picks out his blue sweatpants along with a grey tee and walks towards the toilet to change. After a few minutes, he comes out of the room and walks towards the bed. Kyungsoo must be deep in sleep by now, so he wouldn’t know if Chanyeol was sleeping on the bed or not.

He walks in the direction of their bed and was about to get in when he realized that Kyungsoo was not there. He looked around and saw that there was no sign of Kyungsoo in their room. Suddenly a shiver ran down his body. What if something bad happened to the smaller man? What if he got kidnapped?

He instantly ran out of their room and was about to ran towards Sehun’s room when he heard a small chuckle. Another shiver ran down his body and he turned around to face Heechul leaning against the wall. Heechul looked at him amused and then gave out another chuckle.

“Looking for your husband?” Heechul taunted.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol retorted.

“Oh me?” Heechul pointed at himself and said “I was just walking down the corridor you know..trying to find sleep and all...” he smirked.

Chanyeol snorted at his fakeness and said “yeah… Sleep and all... Seriously Heechul what are you doing here?”

“Don’t even care to call me hyung anymore huh?” Heechul said, still holding his smirk.

“You’ve lost that respect from me the moment you abused Baekhyun for the first time” Chanyeol spat back.

“Still care for him I see?” Heechul smiled smugly and continued “It’s a pity though…Seeing you have someone better in your home…waiting for you to defile him in every way possible…” before Heechul could finish his sentence, Chanyeol grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall harshly.

“Don’t you dare speak about Kyungsoo that way” Chanyeol growled.

Heechul just scoffed and pushed Chanyeol away. “Since you seem to respect Kyungsoo that much… you should have really considered about him before confessing to Baekhyun”   Heechul leered at Chanyeol as he dusted off the nonexistent dirt from his shirt.

“How do you know that?” Chanyeol asked, completely shocked.

“Oh I was there… Along with your pretty little husband…” Heechul smirked before he walked off in the direction of his own room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. Back with another chapter because there's a particular comment that I liked very much. I basically wrote this chapter at 4 am because I couldn't sleep and there's this mixtape. Which literally gave me the dose of much-needed inspiration. I know this chapter is pretty much crap so please forgive me. Anyways we got the letting go moment of Chanyeol and Baekhyun + Kyungsoo's reaction about Chanyeol's confession. Next chap will be the continuation of this part so stay tuned.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	18. Chapter 18 - Let's Pretend It Never Happened

Kyungsoo woke up to a fuzzy feeling in his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Yixing has somehow drifted to his bed in the middle of the night.

He slowly pushed the older man off him and sat on the bed. Yixing stirred in his sleep and turned around mumbling something about someone’s grandma’s home. Kyungsoo gently carded his fingers through Yixing’s hair and felt the older man lean into his touch. He let himself have a smile before he got up from the bed and walked to the toilet.

As he looked himself up in the mirror, he saw that he looked like hell. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying and his face has somehow bloated like a balloon. He let out a sigh as he started washing his face, trying to wash away all the tear stains from yesterday.

^^^

Kyungsoo came out of the toilet and saw that Yixing has already woken up and was preparing coffee for the both of them. He smiled at Yixing and walked to the bedside table to grab his phone. He switched on his phone and as soon as he did it, his phone got bombarded with texts asking him where he is.

They were mostly from Sehun and the Queen. He scrolled down the texts and replied to all of them. Just as he was about to put his phone down, he saw that he had received two texts from Chanyeol both asking him where he is and if he’s alright.

Kyungsoo decided to ignore those and turned his attention back to Yixing who was handing him his cup of steaming coffee. Both of them settled with the warm liquids on their bed and got lost in their own individual thoughts.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he should feel. There’s suddenly this unexplainable emptiness inside him that he can’t fathom. He knew it. He knew it from the very start that Chanyeol had his heart owned by Baekhyun. He knew it and yet he went forward with this marriage because he had this tiny bit of hope that maybe one-day Chanyeol would come to like him.

But he feels so stupid now. Holding onto that hope, thinking about it, nurturing it, only lead him to this point. A point from where he can never return. He has already fallen hard for Chanyeol. From the moment he smiled at him on their first wedding night, to the time when Chanyeol took care of him when he was sick, he has already fallen too deep in this self-destructing pit to even realize.

He thought maybe Chanyeol would be standing at the end to catch him but now when he has finally hit the ground, he understands that it hurts too damn much.

^^^

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he got up from his seat and walked towards his next class. He feels tired and classes seem to do nothing rather than exhausting the shit out of him. He needs to attend another class before he can call it a day and walk back to his old dorm room.

After another 2 hours of tiring classes, Kyungsoo finally headed back to his old dorm room. he is exhausted to his bones and he just wants to sleep. He wants to sleep until he forgets everything. He has already informed the Queen that he’ll be staying here because he misses his friends. The Queen was reluctant but she eventually gave in.

He went inside the room and saw that Yixing was already there, reading some old magazines. He looked up and smiled at him before sitting up.

“Tired?” Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo nodded as he dropped the bag on the floor before flopping on his bed.

“I don’t mean to bug you Soo…but I think you should tell me now…” Yixing said after some time.

“Tell you what?” Kyungsoo asked, feigning innocence.

“The real reason why you’re here” Yixing probed.

“I came here because I missed you…” Kyungsoo lied, avoiding the steady gaze from Chinese.

“You’re a terrible liar Soo…” Yixing chuckled.

“Alright, you got me…” Kyungsoo sat up on his bed and let out a sigh.

“Now spill it out…” Yixing said walking over to Kyungsoo’s bed.

^^^

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asked, tired and frustrated to his bone.

“I have no idea..” Jongdae answered nonchalantly.

“You’re his cousin!” Chanyeol almost yelled.

“So? You’re his husband” Jongdae rolled his eyes before walking out on the taller male.

Chanyeol let out a frustrated groan as he ruffled his hair before putting his cap once again. He’s been looking for Kyungsoo since last two days but somehow the smaller male has disappeared into thin air. Nobody knows where he is. Even his friends have no idea.

It’s not that he hasn’t seen Kyungsoo around the college. He has, but every time he tries to approach him, the smaller male disappears miraculously.

Chanyeol walks down the compound before taking a seat under his favorite tree. It’s not that he misses Kyungsoo. Okay maybe he does miss Kyungsoo a little bit, but that’s not the point here. He is just really worried about him. Also, he is receiving the cold shoulder from his family especially his mom and Sehun.

His mom has already given him the ultimatum that if he doesn’t bring Kyungsoo home by the end of this week, Chanyeol is going to have to give up his guitar (and he loves his guitar more than anything).

“Where are you Kyungsoo?” he muttered.

As if god heard him, he saw Yixing walking around the compound, looking a little lost. He got up from his seat and approached the older male.

“Umm…Yixing?” Chanyeol called out.

The Chinese male clearly ignored him and continued on his way.

“Yixing?” Chanyeol shouted, finally gaining the attention of the older male along with few other students.

Yixing turned around and instead of greeting, he glared at him. Chanyeol felt confused with the actions but decided to ignore it.

“Have you seen Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes.” Yixing answered sharply.

“Can you tell me where he is?” Chanyeol asked again in a polite manner.

“No.” Yixing snapped.

“Why?” Chanyeol demanded, feeling the anger rising within him.

“Because you don’t deserve him” Yixing snarled.

Chanyeol scoffed at that sentence and said: “Excuse me?”

“You heard me” Yixing smirked.

“Listen here… Just tell me where Kyungsoo is before things get messy” Chanyeol warned, stepping closer to the man.

“What are you gonna do Princy? Hit me? I bet media will love that news” Yixing taunted.

“Just tell me where he is!” Chanyeol threatened as he stepped closer, almost towering the older male.

“I won’t!” Yixing snarled as he glared at the taller male.

Before any of this could escalate into a fight, somebody called out for Yixing. Both of them turned around to face Kyungsoo who had a very shocked expression. Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol once before walking towards Yixing.

“Yixing hyung…Can you come with me” he muttered, completely avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze.

Before Yixing could reply, Chanyeol interrupted him and said “Kyungsoo! Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!”

“I was in my old dorm room” Kyungsoo replied without looking at him.

“Old dorm room?” Chanyeol muttered as he looked at Yixing and saw him smirking. Kyungsoo’s been staying over his old dorm room that means…Wait a minute…He was staying with Yixing?

Chanyeol suddenly felt anger and that weird jealousy flaring up inside him at the sudden realization and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

“Mother wants you to come back home,” Chanyeol said, impassive.

“Tell her that I’ll return soon” Kyungsoo replied, still looking at the ground.

Before he could say anything else, Kyungsoo grabbed Yixing’s arm and walked away, leaving a fuming and hurt Chanyeol alone.

^^^

Kyungsoo finally let out a sigh, as he turned around the corner. He released Yixing’s hand and slumped against the wall. Why was Chanyeol looking for him? Why can’t he just leave him alone? Why can’t he go to Baekhyun or something? Why does he keep hurting him like that?

‘Stupid..’ Kyungsoo thought to himself. even if he said that he wanted Chanyeol to leave him alone, both his heart and mind knew that he was lying to himself. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to be gone. When he heard Chanyeol saying that he was looking for him, only he knew how much happy he was. For a moment, he thought that Chanyeol cared about him, about them. But then he realized that he was being delusional again. He was putting himself up for more hurt.

“Kyungsoo… Do you wanna go play?” Yixing asked, cutting Kyungsoo’s chain of thoughts.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asked feeling confused.

“I said… Do you want to go out and play? We don’t really spend much time together these days” Yixing pouted.

Kyungsoo smiled at his hyung’s cute antics and said “Okay!! Let’s go and have some fun!”

^^^

“That was one of the best days ever!!” Kyungsoo shouted happily.

Yixing just smiled at the smaller male and walked beside him.

“You looked so stupid hyung! You were screaming so much in the haunted house” Kyungsoo teased him.

Yixing snorted and said “Speak about yourself! You ran away the moment you encountered a ghost.. pfft”

“But that movie was so good hyung… So good” Kyungsoo said dramatically and started reciting few dialogues from the movie.

Yixing just watched him with a fond smile gracing his lips. Seeing him smile like this, makes his heart swell up in adoration. The way his face crinkles and his eyes light up when he smiles, makes Yixing’s heart skip a few beats. He’s so in love with this person.

“I love you Soo…” Yixing blurted out all of sudden.

Kyungsoo faced him with a smile and replied “I love you too hyung…” before walking again.

But Yixing stopped on his tracks. He looked at Kyungsoo’s back and savored the words for the moment. His heart was beating erratically and he thought what if he told Kyungsoo his real feelings?

He walked towards Kyungsoo and grabbed the smaller male’s wrist, stopping him on his tracks.

“I mean it Soo,” Yixing said

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, utterly confused.

“I love you Soo… I love you” Yixing said, looking at Kyungsoo earnestly.

“W- w-what?!” Kyungsoo stammered.

Did he hear the right thing? Did he hear his best friend confessing to him right now?

“I love you Soo… I have loved you for a long time…From the moment you decided to help a complete stranger standing in the rain…From the moment you extended your friendship towards me… I have loved you Kyungsoo… I love you…” Yixing said with a trembling voice.

Kyungsoo just looked at him dumbfounded. He can’t believe he is hearing this.

“I really tried to let you go Soo… I really tried my best… You have no idea how devastated I was when I heard that you were getting married… I really tried to give up on you… but…” Yixing’s whole body was trembling by now but he continued thinking it was now or never “I really tried to forget you Soo but I just can’t..I can’t when I love you so fucking much…”

Kyungsoo stood still in his place completely speechless.

“I know I’m stupid to confess to you like this but I’m sorry Soo… I just can’t seem to watch you getting hurt anymore…” Yixing said stepping closer to Kyungsoo and cupping his face in his arms.

“Yixing hyung…” Kyungsoo whispered as the older male searched his face.

“Run away with me Kyungsoo…” Yixing said looking in Kyungsoo eyes.

“I..I..” Kyungsoo stammered.

“Don’t you feel anything Soo? Tell me…. Don’t you feel anything about me?” Yixing asked earnestly.

He leaned down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips but before he could do that, the smaller male freed himself and stepped back creating some distance.

“I’m sorry hyung…” Kyungsoo whispered, looking at the ground. His whole body felt like shaking.

A tear escaped from Yixing’s eyes as he stepped back too. He knew it. He knew this was going to be Kyungsoo’s reaction. He knew it so fucking well, yet he overstepped his boundaries.

“I’m sorry hyung but I can’t reciprocate your feelings…” Kyungsoo apologized.

Yixing looked at the smaller man and felt his heart breaking into several pieces. He looked at the ground and wiped the tears which started to fall from his eyes. He took a few moments to compose himself before looking up at Kyungsoo and giving him his characterized dimple smile.

“Don’t worry Soo.. I’m sorry for bothering you with all these.. I knew they were stupid so ignore them okay? Lets pretend this never happened okay?” Yixing said, trying to hold his smile even though his heart was breaking.

“I’m sorry hyung…” Kyungsoo apologized again.

“Don’t. You’re hurting me..” Yixing said, his voice wavering.

They didn’t speak after that as they walked down the campus both lost in their own thoughts completely unaware of someone watching them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I have no idea what I have just written. Don't ask because even I don't know what I've written. My writing's got really haphazard lately since I'm under immense pressure because my life just likes to fuck me up. Plus I've caught a cold and I can't stop coughing. I'm deeply sorry for this shitty chapter. Anyways, we got our laysoo moments and Yixing finally confessed. Next chapter Chansoo moment coming up so stay tuned okay?
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	19. Heart Attack

He walks towards the sofa and flops down on it. He still can’t believe what just happened a few hours ago. They were just having fun and enjoying the day, how did it suddenly end into this? He had a feeling that Yixing thought of him as more than a friend but he never pondered on it. And why would he think about it anyway? He has always thought of Yixing as his hyung, his best friend.

He let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. Did he really make the right choice? What if Yixing decides to cut their friendship? What will he do if Yixing really cuts him off from his life? He can’t even tolerate that thought. Yixing holds a big part on his life and if he decides to leave him then Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he will do.

Because Yixing is the only person that he trusts with his whole life apart from his family.

^^^

Kyungsoo wakes up a little earlier than he intended. His lower back is all cramped up because unfortunately, he fell asleep on the sofa. He stretched his arms to free himself from the sleepiness and pads across the room to go to the toilet.

After 15 minutes he comes back to the room and sees that Chanyeol is still curled up in bed. He stifles a yawn and walks towards the kitchen to make himself a warm cup of coffee.

He poured the steaming coffee on his cup and gazed out of the window. The sun was rising up slowly, which the garden a beautiful yellowish tint. The birds outside were chirping loudly and their gardener was already watering the plants.

 “Don’t think too much” someone spoke behind which made Kyungsoo turn around.

“Oh...Good morning Heechul hyung” Kyungsoo attempted a smile.

“You don’t need to smile if you don’t feel like it, you know…” Heechul said while grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

“Sorry hyung…I’m just not feeling well…” Kyungsoo said as he looked at his cup.

“I can understand….It happened to me too you know…when I rejected someone who truly adored me..” Heechul said sipping his coffee.

Kyungsoo looked at him with a shocked expression. Does he know what happened last night? But that…That can’t be possible, right?

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked dazedly.

“I saw what happened last night…” Heechul said while looking at the door “Your best friend...Yixing if I’m not wrong…confessed to you last night didn’t he?”

“He did…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Well…I can understand why you feel sad right now…You’re contemplating your decision right now aren’t you?” Heechul said.

“I am hyung…I don’t know if I did the right thing…I mean I don’t want to lose him as my friend” Kyungsoo said earnestly.

Heechul nodded at that and said “If he wants to get away from you and take his time, then let him. There’s no need to feel guilty you know… You did what you had to do…”

Heechul patted him on the shoulder assuring him that everything will be alright before walking out of the kitchen.

^^^

Kyungsoo walked back to his room and saw Chanyeol sitting at the side of the bed deep in thought. He glanced at the taller male once before heading towards the cupboard and picking out his clothes for the day.

“Is it true?” Chanyeol speaks all of a sudden.

“What?” Kyungsoo askes turning around and his breath almost hitches when he sees Chanyeol standing just few inches away from him. ‘When did he walk here? I swear I didn’t hear him’ Kyungsoo thinks.

“Your best friend Zhang Yixing confessed to you…” Chanyeol says eyes glued to the smaller male.

“Yes…” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Chanyeol looks at him with an unreadable gaze which sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. They keep their gazes locked for several seconds before Kyungsoo looks down to calm his erratically beating heart.

“Hmm…” Chanyeol hums thinking about something, before walking out of the room, leaving very flustered Kyungsoo alone.

^^^

 Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning feeling a little hot. He looks up and sees that Chanyeol has once again curled up on his side. To be more specific, Chanyeol has his one hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist and one leg was thrown over his body. Seeing how intimate their position is, Kyungsoo’s whole body gets heated and his heart starts to beat erratically, again.

He literally shoves Chanyeol away and runs to the toilet. Damn his stupid heart!

He comes out of the toilet after calming himself and doing his regular morning routine. He sees that Chanyeol has woken up (Mostly because he shoved him that hard) and is playing with his phone.

“I’m sorry for making you my personal bolster,” Chanyeol said without looking up from his phone.

“Hmm” Kyungsoo hums because he really can’t say anything to this.

“Are you going to the kitchen?” Chanyeol asks all of a sudden.

“Yes..” Kyungsoo replies.

“Can you make a cup of tea for me?” Chanyeol says.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo answers back calmly but on the inside, he felt really weird. Chanyeol has never told him to do anything for him. This weird feeling keeps nagging him on the back of his mind, so he decides to ignore it the best way possible.

He comes back to their room twenty minutes later with a cup of steaming tea and with another cup of boiling coffee. He hands the cup of tea to Chanyeol and grabs the cup of coffee for himself. He’s just about to a sip when Chanyeol puts his own cup down a little loudly.

Kyungsoo gives him a questioning stare but Chanyeol shrugs him off and says “The tea’s bitter…”

“I’m sorry…I’ll tell Mrs. Song to make it for you again” Kyungsoo apologizes and gets up from his place to call for the said maid.

When he comes back with the tea, Chanyeol is already getting ready for college since he has an early class. Kyungsoo quietly place the cup on the table and goes to arrange his own bag.

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol called once again.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo said without looking back.

“Can you pick out my clothes?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo turned towards with a questioning look. Did he hear him right?

“Okay…?” he hesitated a little but Chanyeol’s unsettling stare made him do it anyway. He went to the cupboard and picked up a black high neck sweater paired with a brown jacket and black jeans.

“Chanyeol I’ve placed your clothes…” Kyungsoo said before going out to the toilet.

He came out after a few minutes and saw Chanyeol wearing something else. He gave the taller male an inquiring look but the latter just shrugged it off saying “Too much black”

Kyungsoo gazed at Chanyeol’s back as the taller walked out of the room and he could already feel that this is going to be a long, long week.

^^^

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Kyungsoo whined.

“What did he do now?” Luhan sighed. He’s really too old and tired for this.

“He told me to change the bed sheets and when I did it, he said that he doesn’t like the color! I had to change it thrice you know! Thrice!!” Kyungsoo pouted.

“So?” Luhan said nonchalantly

“Hyung you don’t understand the underlying problem here! He’s making me do all his work even when the maids are there. I mean I’m not complaining about doing housework but he’s making do the same task at least thrice before calling the maids!” Kyungsoo huffed.

“Then tell him you won’t do it” Luhan replied cooly.

“I said but then he, you know, just stared at me until I did the work… He just sits there and stares at me like this…” Kyungsoo said and tried copy Chanyeol which looked like a failed version of Professor McGonagall.

“Please stop imitating. I don’t want to get nightmares” Luhan said with a disgusted face and Kyungsoo glared at him in reply.

“You’re not understanding my situation here Lu hyung. Every morning he tells me to make tea for him and when I do it’s either bitter or cold even though it’s perfect according to the maids. Then he tells me to pick out his cloths and when I do, it’s either not his style or something’s missing. And you know what hyung? I cooked the lunchbox for him and he even found problems there when not a month ago he was begging me for it! I don’t even know how to deal with him anymore!! He just hates me too damn much…” Kyungsoo sighed.

,“Oh he’s bullying you…. And Soo he absolutely doesn’t hate you…” Luhan replied with a sly smirk.

“I think you’re wrong hyung…he really hates me or he wouldn’t have bullied me…” Kyungsoo sulked.

“Some people have a different way of showing affection... he doesn’t hate you Soo…” Luhan retorted.

“How do you know hyung?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You’ll find it out by yourself soon Kyungsoo..” Luhan smirked.

“You’re really not helping hyung…”

“Oh but I did..”

^^^

 “You did that?” Junmyeon asked amused.

“I did that okay? Don’t judge me hyung….” Chanyeol groaned.

“I’m not judging you…I just find your actions rather amusing…” Junmyeon replied trying to control his laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me hyung… I already feel like an idiot….I can’t believe I’m 24…” Chanyeol pouted like a kicked puppy.

“Then why did you bully Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon chuckled.

“I don’t know hyung…I just…I just got really irritated when I heard that news…” Chanyeol replied while looking at his cup of coffee.

He really shouldn’t feel this way. But he just couldn’t control himself. When he heard the news about Yixing confessing to Kyungsoo, something just burst open inside of him. He felt a weird sense of anger and hurt filling inside him. He wanted to scream and punch Yixing and this sole emotion scared him. He knows he did the same thing. He did confess to Baekhyun. But when it came to Kyungsoo…why did he feel like that? He doesn’t have any feelings for him then why, why this sudden jealously is engulfing him?

“Maybe because you like him Yeol?” Junmyeon said with a serious tone.

“It’s not that hyung…I just…ughh..I’m really confused about him. He really makes me feel confused….” Chanyeol sulked and put his head down the table.

Suddenly he saw a familiar figure approach the table beside them and he perked up as a mischievous thought entered his mind.

“Zhang Yixing…” Chanyeol called out with a tinge of hatred in it.

Yixing turned back at the sound of his name and glared at the person who called him before saying “Park Chanyeol”

“Nice to meet you…” Chanyeol said with a smirk and extended his hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you too…” Yixing replied with another glare and accepted his hand before gripping it with all his power.

Chanyeol winched at the pain but returned the tight grip with bone crushing power as both of them entered into a heated glaring contest.

Junmyeon on the other hand could feel the rising tension between the two and he almost broke out in cold sweat.

“Hahah…Nice to meet you too Yixing…You’re in my class right?” Junmyeon said awkwardly and tried to lighten the situation.

Both the males broke out from their glaring contest and Yixing turned towards Jumnyeon and bowed to him.

“Yes Professor. I’m in your English class along with Kyungsoo” Yixing said putting a particular pressure on Kyungsoo’s name.

“Oh… It’s really good to know..” Junmyeon said uneasily as he saw the two male glaring at each other again. ‘Oh god! How am I supposed to handle them? I’m too young for this!’ Junmyeon panicked on the inside.

“Let’s go out for a drink someday…” Junmyeon tried to lighten the situation again.

This arrangement seemed to perk up Chanyeol’s interest and he said “Great! Let’s go and have a drinking Yixing”

Jumnyeon’s eyes grew bigger as he looked at Chanyeol. This isn’t what he wanted. He panicked and tried to tell Chanyeol to tell Chanyeol to just go home but the taller male didn’t even glance at him.

“Sure…I’d love to” Yixing answered with sarcasm.

^^^

“You see…I am the Prince….And I…hick…..can clearly throw you out of the country….” Chanyeol slurred.

Yixing scoffed and said “Ha..like you can…hick…do that! Do you know who I am? I’m…hick….the Prince of Changsha”

“Like I’ll believe that!!” Chanyeol laughed loudly at him.

“Kids you’re too drunk…Lets go home before someone snaps a picture of you two” Junmyeon said embarrassedly as he started getting weird stare from the strangers.

“We’re not drunk!” both Yixing and Chanyeol said in unison and when they realized that they just glared at each other before falling into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god! I’m calling Kyungsoo…Chanyeol give me your phone!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

After struggling for 10 minutes Junmyeon fished out Chanyeol’s phone and dialed Kyungsoo’s number. Kyungsoo picked up the call after 3 rings.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo said with a nervous voice.

“Hi! I’m Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s hyung. We’re in Viva Polo. Can you please come here and pick Chanyeol up? He’s really not in his best condition…” Junmyeon winced as he saw Chanyeol trying to imitate some weird thing “You should really come here soon. Please Kyungsoo” Junmyeon pleaded as Yixing joined Chanyeol and started doing the weird imitation.

“Okay…I’ll come as soon as possible..” Kyungsoo said rather curtly and hung up.

^^^

Kyungsoo arrived at the said restaurant and saw what he expected to see the least. Chanyeol was standing beside Yixing with his hands around Yixing’s shoulder and they both were singing or more precisely trying to do a failed imitation of Whitney Houston’s I’ll always love you with the people cheering beside them.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and literally face palmed himself. He looked around for the person named Junmyeon and saw that his English Professor waving at him. He bowed to his Professor and saw him approaching.

“Professor, what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I came out with Chanyeol before your friend joined us.” Junmyeon replied.

“You know Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, confused.

“Of course! I know him since childhood. We’re family friends actually! I even attended your wedding…didn’t you see me?” Junmyeon replied with slight hurt exspression.

“Oh, I’m sorry….” Kyungsoo apologized.

“Anyways you’re here… please take Chanyeol home. He’s going to embarrass himself” Junmyeon said eyeing the singing duo.

“What about Yixing hyung?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry…I’ll take care of your friend…he lives in the dorm right?” Junmyeon asked looking at the Chinese male.

“Yes… Dorm no. 2, 3rd floor, room no. 15. I’m really thankful for your help Professor” Kyungsoo bowed again.

“Don’t call me Professor. Call me hyung okay? Now let’s get those two drunkards!” Junmyeon smiled as both of them removed the duo from each other.

“Yixing gege!” Chanyeol shouted, flailing his arms as Kyungsoo moved the giant across the restaurant.

“Yeol didi” Yixing yelled imitating the same action as Chanyeol while Junmyeon struggled with him.

People around them were starting to take pictures because it was first time they saw their Prince acting like a little kid. Kyungsoo called for his bodyguards and told them to delete all the pictures from the people who took picture and to inform their media office and make sure that no pictures or information from this incident leaks outside.

He took the flailing giant outside and shoved him inside their car. He waited for the bodyguards to do their job and when they came out he told the chauffeur to drive them home.

To say that Kyungsoo was angry was a complete understatement. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with Chanyeol? First, he bullied him for an entire week and now getting so drunk that he can barely stand on his own. And what the heck was Yixing doing there with him? What in the actual fuck is happening?

They reached the palace after 30 minutes and Kyungsoo again had to drag a drunk Chanyeol inside because apparently, Chanyeol wanted to do skinny dipping, in the lake, at midnight, on November. Can you believe that? Because Kyungsoo definitely can’t.

They reached their room after a lot of conflict and Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol on the bed roughly. He has had enough of the giant’s strange behaviors. Chanyeol falls on the bed and then starts laughing. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and decides to fetch lime water for him.

Before he can move, Chanyeol grab his wrist and pulls him down on the bed. Kyungsoo yelps as he falls directly upon Chanyeol.

“W-what a-are y-y-you doing?” Kyungsoo stutters. His heart starts beating furiously again.

“Don’t go to him…” Chanyeol slurs.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo tries to sit up on his elbow.

“Don’t go to Yixing. I would really dislike that” he whispers as he gazes directly in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I’m not go-” before Kyungsoo could finish his words he feels someone else’s lips on him.

He looks down and sees Chanyeol’s lips attached to his. Wait..what?!!! Kyungsoo’s eyes grow bigger as he realizes that Chanyeol’s kissing him.

They are Kissing! Chanyeol’s kissing him! It’s their first kiss!

Chanyeol starts to move his lips and places his large hand on Kyungsoo’s nape to pull him down. He nips at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before licking it and asking for entrance. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and lets Chanyeol in. He can feel the taste of alcohol mixed with Chicken.

He was deeply invested on their kiss when suddenly it stopped. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw the taller male snoring. He pulled away and almost had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Chanyeol’s tongue hanging out from his mouth. He fished out his phone and clicked a picture of the slumbering man to keep it for later use.

He touched his lips and felt it slicked with saliva. His heart was running a hundred miles per hour.

After all, they shared their first kiss, before Chanyeol decided to fall asleep.

He looked at the taller male and realized once again that he has truly fallen in love with the Prince.

He is really going to be the death of him someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I have no idea what I've actually written. I mean seriously I have no idea. I think this is one of the longest chapters in this story and it took 1 whole day to finish because I kept getting distracted. Anyways we got our Chansoo and well everything that wasn't Chansoo. hehe..We got Sulay and Sudo too? oh of course Chanxing! Anyways I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I've no idea what I'm going to write but please stay tuned.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to Kudos.
> 
> Gege in chinese means older brother and didi in chinese means younger brother.


	20. Practicing For Marathon? Maybe Not!

“Ahhh!!!!! Hit him come on!!!!!! Like that yes!!” Baekhyun yells enthusiastically.

“No…NONONONO COME ON NO NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Baekhyun yells at the top of his lungs which earns him a glare from everyone.

He slumps against the chair dejectedly because he just lost a major level of League of Legends by someone named ‘JongToTheDae’. He was doing so good but that stupid gamer made him lose his points.

“Stupid Jongtothedae guy ughh” he mutters angrily.

“Did you call me?” someone asks from the next cubicle.

Baekhyun almost yelps at the sound and looks around to see a pair of eyes watching him. he squints his eyes to identify the person but his brain doesn’t seem to register those eyes. the face slowly appears and Baekhyun’s heart takes a sudden leap. It’s Jongdae.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks a little surprised “What are you doing here?”

“Me? I was playing LOL. I just defeated someone named ‘ByunEyelinerBaek’” he chirped happily completely missing the frown forming on Baekhyun’s face.

“You are ‘JongToTheDae’?’” Baekhyun asks as he feels his face form a deeper frown.

“Yeah…Are you…” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and his words die in his throat.

“Shit!!” he mutters as he gets up from his seat and runs towards the exit.

“GET BACK HERE JONGDAE!!!” Baekhyun yells as he follows Jongdae outside.

^^^

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!! Now let me go!!! Ya, it’s just a game!!!” Jongdae says as he struggles against Baekhyun’s headlock.

“I lost a major level” Baekhyun growled as he relaxed his arms a little.

“Somebody has to lose in the game.” Jongdae replied as he slipped away from Baekhyun “Now don’t be sad, I’ll buy you a coffee”

“Are you asking me out?” Baekhyun asked trying to hide a smile.

“No..I mean it’s peace offering” Jongdae struggled.

“Still it’s called as asking me out” Baekhyun teased.

“It’s really not like that” Jongdae tried again

“But it is called as asking me out” Baekhyun smirked.

“Fine fine..I’m asking you out okay? Have a cup of coffee with me” Jongdae let out a sigh but on the inside, he was flying on cloud 9.

“Okay, I’ll go only if you pay…” Baekhyun teased him again as he snaked an arm around Jongdae’s neck.

^^^

Chanyeol woke up with an awful headache. he groaned as the pain traveled through his body like waves. He blinked a few times to steady his vision and let out a relieved sigh when noticed that he was in his own room. he felt a weird warmness in the chest and looked down to see that he has once again wrapped himself around Kyungsoo.

He tried to move a little but stopped when Kyungsoo started squirming. Chanyeol stared at the sleeping male and felt his heart skip a beat. Kyungsoo was beautiful. His large eyes, his button nose, his plump heart-shaped lips, his black smooth hair, Kyungsoo was indeed beautiful. Chanyeol studied his features before his eyes fell on his plump lips once again. they were parted a little bit and Chanyeol could feel the warm puffs of air on his neck.

Suddenly flashes of last night came into his mind. He remembered having a drinking challenge with Yixing and then they sang ‘I’ll always love you’ (Chanyeol groaned internally at that) and lastly he remembered that he had stopped Kyungsoo and pulled him. Chanyeol flushed immediately when he realized what he said and did.

“Shit…” he muttered to himself. he really did kiss Kyungsoo.

All those fantasies which he was having about Kyungsoo for a month now, all those moments he really thought about kissing Kyungsoo, he really did act on them. Shit, shit, what did you do Park Chanyeol! He stared at Kyungsoo once again and instantly his eyes landed on his lips. Last night, his own lips were there. And not only were his lips, his tongue was also there if he remembers it. He groaned again when he remembered how it felt. Kyungsoo’s mouth was wet and hot and it was really intoxicating. And now suddenly he wants to kiss him again.

Chanyeol glanced around once before he fixated his eyes on Kyungsoo’s lips. Just one short peck and no one would know. Yes, Chanyeol just one short peck and then you will get up and get away from this bed. He leaned down slowly as he licked his own lips. He was just a few inches short. Yes, just a little more and his lips would touch Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Soo hyung do you know anyone named Luhan….” The door flung open and Sehun walked in seamlessly. But he instantly started shrieking when his eyes landed on Chanyeol and he realized what his brother was trying to do.

“OH MY GOD!!!!! HOW COULD YOU TAINT MY INNOCENT SOO HYUNG YOU GIANT YODA!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!!!” Sehun shrieked at the top of his lungs which made Kyungsoo jump from his sleep and land on the floor with a loud thud.

“What the fuck Sehun!” Chanyeol growled at his little brother. Great! This is exactly what he needed in the early morning. Absolutely great.

“What happened? Why are you shouting so early in the morning Sehun – ah?” the Queen entered the room accompanied by the King.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW MOM? CHANYEOL HYUNG WAS TRYING TO TAINT MY SOO HYUNG!!! HE TRIED TO KISS HIM!!!” Sehun shouted pointing a finger at Chanyeol.

As soon as the words left Sehun’s mouth both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol flushed a deep red. Both King and Queen laughed at Sehun’s antics and the young couple’s shyness.

“They’re so cute aren’t they honey?” the Queen cooed at the young couple “Let’s go Sehunnie…Come on..”

The King dragged Sehun away who was pouting like a little kid and grumbling about how this giant Yoda hyung will ruin his favorite Soo hyung.

Kyungsoo stared at the ground as he felt the blush creep down his whole body. Chanyeol tried to kiss him while he was asleep? Just thinking about it makes his heart and mind go haywire. He’s still not over last night kiss and everything still feels so surreal and now this. Chanyeol is truly going to drive him nuts.

He stood up in an instant and ran towards the toilet to hide his face which he is pretty sure by turned like a freshly harvested tomato.

^^^

Chanyeol dragged his feet to the cafeteria still feeling last night’s drinks swirling in his stomach. he should seriously consider drinking so much when he knows he has a weak stomach for it. He was about to take a seat in his usual table when he stopped abruptly because of a scene playing in front of him.

Kyungsoo was laughing with his arms wrapped around a guy whom Chanyeol was seeing for the first time. The guy had tanned skin, smoldering eyes, and pink full lips. His hair was pushed back which made him look more handsome and not to mention his sharp jawline. The green jealous monster of him was rising again and he could literally taste the jealousy in his mouth.

He almost wanted to throttle the guy when he put a kimbap on Kyungsoo’s mouth and intentionally brushed his fingers against his lips. Why is Kyungsoo letting him do this? why isn’t he stopping him?

“We have to do something about that guy hyung,” someone said from his left. He turned his head and saw Sehun standing beside him and shooting daggers at the guy.

“We definitely have to do something about him,” someone said from his right. Chanyeol turned to see Yixing standing beside him and glaring at the scene.

“Oh, we will definitely do something about him” Chanyeol cracked his knuckles to emphasize his determination.

^^^

The three of them pushed the tanned guy against the wall and circled him from all around so the poor guy couldn’t run away.

“Can you please tell me why you guys dragged me here?” the tanned male said while smoothing his crumpled shirt.

“What’s your name?”  Sehun asked curtly.

“I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin but you guys can call me Kai. It’s..” before Jongin could finish his sentence Yixing cut him off with another question.

“What’s your major?” Yixing asked sternly.

“Me? oh, I’m a dance major. I’m still a freshman. I recently came back from…” Jongin started to ramble but Chanyeol cut him.

“What’s your relation with Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol growled.

“We’re just friends but Kyungsoo’s really cute you know. I wonder if he’s single…” Jongin pondered then suddenly asked, “What’s your relationship with him that you guys are asking me all this?”

“I’m Soo hyung’s brother in law,” Sehun said proudly.

“I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend,” Yixing said.

“And I’m his husband,” Chanyeol announced a little too loudly than needed to be.

“He’s married? To you?” Jongin asked feeling utterly surprised.

“Still you don’t know anything about him..tsk…” Yixing snickered from the side.

“What do you mean Yixing? I know a lot about him..” Chanyeol growled.

“Can you please share it with me?” Jongin asked but got ignored by everyone.

“Ha...You don’t know anything about Soo. Do you even know how he makes his coffee or how he behaves when he’s drunk?” Yixing smirked.

“How does he behave when he’s drunk?” Sehun asked with apt interest.

“Oh, you have no idea. He becomes a complete maniac when he’s drunk. One time he almost stripped in of everyone…” Yixing shut up when he saw Chanyeol frowning at him. he could feel that he was about to get murdered by Chanyeol. He took a few steps back and turned around to run away as fast as possible.

“ZHANG YIXING STOP RIGHT THERE!!” Chanyeol shouted at the top of his lungs and started running behind Yixing.

“Should we follow them?” Jongin asked utterly confused by what just happened in front of him.

“We definitely should if we want to stop my hyung from committing a murder,” Sehun said as he followed behind his brother.

“But I just ran a mile in the morning” Jongin whined but he followed the trio nevertheless.

^^^

“Professor Shin’s classes are turning really boring these days… I almost fell asleep…” Kyungsoo stifled a yawn as he sipped his coffee.

“I know. I used to have a hard time in her classes too. That’s why I shifted…” Luhan stopped when he heard a commotion heading their way.

 “Did you hear that?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked around to find the source of the sound.

“I did…” Luhan replied as he scanned the area.

Eventually, the yells got clearer and both of them turned around to see one of the most surprising scenes of their lives. Yixing was being chased by Chanyeol who was followed by Sehun and lastly a panting Jongin. The four of them ran towards the ground yelling and shouting for no apparent reason.

“Did you just see what I saw?” Kyungsoo felt completely flabbergasted.

“Unfortunately yes…” Luhan nodded dumbly with his mouth still wide open.

“Do you think we should follow them?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I think we should…” Luhan nodded, sending his approval.

Both of them placed their cups hurriedly at the table and started running behind the four. The chased behind them and received curious glances from the bystanders.

“Are they practicing for the marathon?”

“Hey isn’t that Prince Chanyeol and his husband Kyungsoo?”

“Are they practicing for a relay race or something?”

Kyungsoo could hear various murmurs as the six of them passed several students and professors who just stared at them with utter confusion.

“Lu hyung I think we should catch up with them…” Kyungsoo panted as he increased his speed.

“Okay…” Luhan said and let out a breath and caught onto Jongin who was heaving by now.

“Why are you guys running?” Luhan asked Jongin.

“I….really……don’t know….ughh” Jongin panted heavily.

Kyungsoo’s whole body was burning due to the running he was doing. Never once in his life, he thought that someday he would run voluntarily. He was always poor in his P.E. class and now he really wished that he paid at least a little attention to it. He used his short legs to speed up and caught Sehun who was also having a hard time.

“why are you guys running and…..why is Chanyeol shouting so…..much?” Kyungsoo asked in between breaths.

“Oh my god, Soo hyung is here guys!!”  Sehun shrieked as he sped up to Chanyeol.

As soon as soon the words left Sehun’s mouth, Yixing stopped which made Chanyeol stumble onto him and both of them fell upon the ground with jarring screams. Immediately the others came to their rescue and detangled them from each other.

If Yixing’s condition was bad then Chanyeol’s condition was horrifying. Both of them were sporting a broken nose and there was visible bruise forming on Chanyeol’s cheek and not to mention the weird swell in his right leg and left hand.

Chanyeol groaned in pain while Yixing tried to sit up. On the other side Sehun, Luhan and Jongin all tried to hide their laugh while Kyungsoo stared at the duo in complete shock.

“Kyungsoo..” Yixing and Chanyeol whined in unison.

“Oh my god…Please help me” Kyungoo let out a loud sigh as he stared at the two sulking and pouting puppies with a bloody face.

^^^

“How long are you going to stay there? Don’t tell me you’ve already got attached to that place”

“I haven’t got any attachment in this place father. I just need a little more time to find it.”

“You’ve already stayed there for 3 months! How long does it take to find a simple document? Are you that incompetent?”

“I’m trying my best here father. It’s not easy to find it with so many eyes watching my every move”

“Fine but I want it before December 25. You get me?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n this chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I’m really sorry for the late update guys. Midterms are going on and I think that basically describes everything. Anyways I have no idea what I’ve actually written. My chapters are turning crappy and I’m really sorry if you didn’t enjoy this. anyways it was a failed attempt at crack but I really hope you liked it. Did you like the baekchen scene by the way? And what did you think about chanxinghun bullying poor nini?
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don’t forget to leave a kudos guys.


	21. Is This How It Feels?

Kyungsoo huffed and puffed as he dragged the two oversized male to the hospital wing. Just why in the world is he in this weird situation? He let out another loud sigh to show his displeasure. He got inside the small hospital wing and literally shoved the two males on adjacent bed and went to look for the nurse. When he came back with the nurse, he saw the same expression of horror reflecting on her face.

She turned to look at him with a perplexed expression and asked: “What the hell happened to them?”

“Apparently they were practicing for marathon Mam…” Kyungsoo replied in a snarky manner and saw the older males flinching at his words.

The nurse exhaled loudly and gave them a blank stare. She then started moving around her office to collect the medicines and started treating the injured. After half an hour both the males were relatively in a better condition. When the nurse was done with bandaging Chanyeol’s leg, she turned to Kyungsoo and handed him a slip.

“I’ve treated most of their injury but Chanyeol needs to rest his left hand as much as possible. If the swelling doesn’t come down in a week then I’m afraid he has to go the hospital for check-up.” The nurse instructed and scribbled some medicines down.

“And as for you Yixing, You’re mostly fine but try to rest your left leg okay? I saw some scars down there..” The nurse mentioned as she handed him a separate slip.

“Thank you Mam” Kyungsoo bowed to the older woman respectfully and folded the slip neatly before placing them inside his jeans. He fetched his phone from other pocket and dialed Luhan’s number. After 3 rings the latter picked it up.

“Yo Kyungsoo!” Luhan greeted him through the phone.

“Lu hyung, Yixing hyung’s done. Can you please take him back to his room?” Kyungsoo requested.

“I…uh…” Luhan stammered and Kyungsoo heard some shuffling behind him.

“Can you?” Kyungsoo asked, a little impatient.

“I’ll be there in a jiffy.” Luhan replied and hung up the phone.

^^^

When Kyungsoo reached the palace with Chanyeol, the whole place started roaring up seeing their beloved Prince injured. The King almost cried a river of tears while the Queen scolded Chanyeol real good. Sehun didn’t return with them since he had to meet someone who really caught his attention.

Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol to their room and sat him down on the bed. He placed his bag on his table and turned his attention back to the male who was right now examining his wounds. When the said male noticed Kyungsoo’s hard he looked up with a confused expression.

“Care to explain to me what happened back there? Why were you chasing my best friend?” Kyungsoo asked curtly, eyeing the male in front of suspiciously.

“I…Uh….We were…just…Haha” Chanyeol let out a loud chuckle and gulped hard.

“Enough. The truth, now!” Kyungsoo demanded as he glared at the older man.

“He said you turn into a beast when you’re drunk and said you strip…” Chanyeol shut up when he saw Kyungsoo’s eye widening in surprise.

“He said What?!” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow.

“Nothing…Soo…Haha...We were just joking….” Chanyeol laughed nervously and tried to rub his neck to erase the uncomfortable feelings. But when he tried to move his arm, he gasped and flinched as the pain shot up in waves.

Kyungsoo’s whole demeanor changed in a fraction of second and he crouched in front of the latter as he looked up at him with worry in his eyes. “Are you okay? Is it hurting a lot?”

Chanyeol smiled at him and nodded his head sideways to indicate that he was fine. “I’m fine…You don’t have to worry..”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and got up from his previous position. “As if that’s easy. Wait..I’ll come back with some food so you can take the painkillers.” Kyungsoo said and stepped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

^^^

Chanyeol lay down on the bed and exhaled loudly. His head hurts along with his left hand and right leg. Actually, his whole body is paining right now. He just wants to sleep now. But smelling the awful stench of sweat coming from his body, he decided it’s better to take a shower.

He got up from the bed and started removing his clothes one by one. He let them pool at his feet and walked to the toilet in his boxer briefs. He removed them too when he entered the toilet and started the shower. The slightly warm water made shivers ran down his spine as it touched his cold skin. He was about to squeeze a good amount of body soap when he realized that he can’t really use his left arm.

“Chanyeol, are you in the shower?” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed through the toilet.

“Yup!” Chanyeol half – shouted. Suddenly an idea struck him. He can ask help from the smaller man to at least wash his hair. But what if Kyungsoo rejects him?

“I’m placing your clothes on the counter then” Kyungsoo informed.

“Hey Soo! Can you please help me out a little?” Chanyeol called out and a few minutes later he heard the door click.

“With what?” Kyungsoo asked from the outside.

“Wait..I’m coming out” Chanyeol announced and grabbed his towel to wrap around his waist. But before he could step out he heard scrambling of feet and then a loud groan rang throughout the tiled room. Chanyeol got out of the shower and saw Kyungsoo holding his leg with a pained expression.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked curiously but got another groan from the smaller man.

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo replied rather sheepishly and averted his eyes. Chanyeol noticed that his whole face was red, like a freshly harvested tomato.

“Don’t tell me you were thinking something else?” Chanyeol teased the smaller with a smug smirk.

“N-No” Kyungsoo stuttered and avoided his gaze.

“Alright…” Chanyeol smirked when he saw Kyungsoo fidget in his spot. ‘So cute..’ Chanyeol’s inner voice commented.

“I wasn’t thinking anything!” Kyungsoo protested and Chanyeol replied with another smug smile.

“Anyways…Can you help me?” Chanyeol asked when he calmed down from teasing Kyungsoo.

“With what?” Kyungsoo repeated again.

“Can you help me in washing my hair?” Chanyeol asked once again with pleading eyes. “My hand’s hurting…”

“Uh…okay…” Kyungsoo agreed with a shrug.

Chanyeol waited as the smaller man arranged a small stool chair near the sink. He made Chanyeol sit there and poured some shampoo before applying on his hair gently. He started lathering it and massaged the scalp softly.

A sigh escaped from Chanyeol as Kyungsoo’s fingers worked around his scalp. All the tension eased out of his body and he felt relaxed and pleasant. Chanyeol looked up at the smaller male and his heart skipped a beat. No one has ever done this for him. No one has ever made him feel this…this loved.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked when he noticed Chanyeol staring at him.

“Nothing…” Chanyeol lowered his head. “You’re really good at this…” he mumbled.

“I used to do this for my grandmother before she passed away…She used to love it a lot” Kyungsoo reminisced.

Chanyeol hummed his reply as he started getting lost in the pleasant sensation.

Is this how it feels to be loved?

^^^

After Kyungsoo washed his hair, he helped Chanyeol putting on his clothes. Then he helped him out of the toilet and led him to the bed. He made him sit down and went to the cabinet to bring out a fresh towel. But before he could help him to dry his hair, Chanyeol got up from the bed and walked up to the smaller before wrapping his uninjured arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest.

“W-what a-are y-y-you d-oing?” Kyungsoo stuttered, his heartbeat skyrocketing.

“Thank you Kyungsoo…Thank you for taking of care me…Even though I don’t deserve it…” Chanyeol whispered against his ear.

A shiver ran down Kyungsoo’s spine and he felt his knees weakening with every second that passed as Chanyeol held him from behind. He’s sure if turned around now, his face would resemble a tomato. So he took a deep breath to calm down his inner storm and attempted a small smile as he turned around in Chanyeol’s hold.

“It doesn’t matter if you deserve it or not Chanyeol. You’re my husband; I have to take care of you…” Kyungsoo replied as he peered into Chanyeol’s eyes.

They stared in each other’s eyes for the longest time before Chanyeol started to lean in slowly. Chanyeol’s hand traveled to Kyungsoo’s nape and he tilted it slightly upwards as Kyungsoo waited for their lips touch.

Chanyeol looked in his eyes one last time as he swooped down and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy with life, so yeah... Plus once again I have no idea what I've actually written. I mean seriously I have no idea.  Anyways we got our Soo taking care of injured Yeol. Don't you that maybe our Soo is melting Chanyeol's slowly?  Anyways I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I've no idea what I'm going to write but please stay tuned.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	22. Expectations

“It must be here somewhere..” Heechul muttered to himself as he searched through the rack. He’s pretty sure he saw it here last day. Shit, he should have taken it out last night only. Why did he wait for today. Wrong move Heechul… definitely wrong move, his brain added.

Before he could check the other shelf, he heard a click and someone’s footsteps inside the study room. he was about to hide but stopped when he heard the footsteps stopping right behind him.

“What are you doing here hyung?”

Heechul turned around and saw Sehun’s stoic face. a shiver ran down his spine because this is the first time he has seen the younger male looking this ferocious and scary. He gulped a huge amount of saliva and tried to calm his beating heart. He mustn’t get caught.

“I was looking for a book Hun..” Heechul tried replying nonchalantly.

“The book section is over there…” Sehun pointed to the east and showed the bookshelves filled with various books. They were ranging from Shakespeare to English and Korean classics to coming of age stories.

“Ah…I’ll keep that in mind…” Heechul replied a little sheepishly and scrambled out of the study room. he has never felt this way but there was definitely something weird in the aura surrounding Sehun. He really has to be aware of the little prince.

Sehun saw the disappearing back of the older male and clenched his jaw in disapproval. He turned back to the opened rack and in a swift hit closed the door, resulting in a loud bang. He scoffed at the thought of Heechul and walked towards the big windows which had a clear view of the lake.

“I know what you’re trying to find hyung…But you’ll never be able to reveal our secret to the world. You won’t be able to do anything as long as Oh Sehun is here.” he muttered to himself as he gazed at the lake longingly.

^^^

It’s been 2 weeks since Chanyeol's injury and the taller male was recovering pretty quickly thanks to Kyungsoo.

He’s been taking care of Chanyeol nonstop for the past 2 weeks and helping the giant to do his normal activities. The strain on his right leg and the left hand been reduced visibly and Kyungsoo is quite relieved about it. He just hopes that Chanyeol will completely recover soon.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees it’s already quarter past seven. He looks to his side and sees Chanyeol’s face half buried in his pillow with his arms loosely placed on his stomach. Chanyeol really has a weird habit of making his bolster.

He smiled at the sleeping figure and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Chanyeol leaned into the touch and mumbled something incoherent. He really, really loves him although he’s never been in love but when he’s with Chanyeol…there just something different about it. And if this different feeling can be labeled, then Kyungsoo is glad to label it as love.

Chanyeol shifted a little more and his face fell on Kyungsoo’s neck. A shiver ran down his spine when Chanyeol took a sniff and buried his head in the crook his shoulder. The grip on his waist tightened and before Kyungsoo could realize what was happening; he felt wet kisses being placed on his side of the neck.

The ministrations stopped as soon as it started. Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh and looked at his husband’s sleeping face. This incident has been occurring a lot since their kiss that day. Chanyeol always does this during the morning. It’s not that Kyungsoo doesn’t like it or something but it just makes everything a little difficult.

Kyungsoo moved away from the slumbering man and got up from the bed. He stretched his body to remove the remnants of sleep and padded his way to the toilet to freshen up. He returned from his morning shower after 30 minutes and saw Chanyeol texting on his phone.

He walked to his cabinet and started taking out the clothes for today. The weather has turned relatively cold since it was the middle of November. Speaking of November, Kyungsoo remembered that Chanyeol’s birthday is coming next week. He heard his mother in law planning something for the older male but when he asked about it, she said it was a surprise.

“Hey Soo?” Chanyeol called him, breaking him from his trance.

“Hmm?”  Kyungsoo hummed in reply. He picked his usual black puffer jacket and paired it with his peach tee and black jeans.

“There’s this new café near the palace…I was thinking if we could go there and check it out…” Chanyeol asked a little bit hesitantly.

“But won’t it draw too much attention from the media if we suddenly visit it?” Kyungsoo turned around and faced Chanyeol.

“It will but…I was thinking…about..um..a date you know…” Chanyeol replied haltingly.

Kyungsoo stared at him with bewilderment. Did he hear it correctly? Is Chanyeol really asking him out for a date? After almost 7 and half month of marriage, Chanyeol is asking him for a date? A blush crept up his neck and he turned around to hide it.

“So?” Chanyeol asked again.

Kyungsoo’s face broke into a wide grin and he felt the warm tingling sensations spreading across his body in waves. “Sure…” Kyungsoo tried replying in a nonchalant manner although his heart was running a hundred miles per hour.

“Really?” Chanyeol jumped up excitedly. “Then 7 pm, Tressar’s Café.” Chayeol hoped up from his seat and went to the toilet quickly.

Kyungsoo did his little victory dance around the cabinet because it seemed like the Prince was finally letting him inside his heart.

He’s just so happy today.

^^^

Kyungsoo returned from the college around 4 pm. His class ended early today because his Professor suddenly had a bad case of diarrhea. he dropped his bag on his study table and went to the toilet to freshen up a little.

He came out after 30 minutes because suddenly he had a desire to take a hot bath. The weather outside was really cold today and he could already feel the approaching winter. It was already forty-five past four and Kyungsoo decided that he should pick out clothes for the date. He’s was so excited about it throughout the day he almost missed half of the lectures.

Another hour passed and Kyungsoo was still stuck with the same question. What should he wear? He wanted to look good for Chanyeol. He wanted to impress him with his style but no matter what he chose from his wardrobe, it didn’t seem to satisfy him.

He was in midst of Changing to his 20th outfit when Sehun barged inside his room. he was holding his phone close to his face and he had a thoughtful expression. “Hey, Soo hyung do you know anyone named Lu…What are you doing?” Sehun asked with a shocked expression.

Kyungsoo turned around with his dress shirt hanging from his collar. His hair was a complete mess, with strands of hair pointing in different directions. Sehun looked at his little hyung with a perplexed expression and then glanced around the room which was messier than his Kyungsoo hyung’s hair.

“What happened hyung?” Sehun approached the smaller male.

“Help me Sehunnie….” Kyungsoo looked at the younger male with glazed eyes.

“What do you need hyung? What should I do for you?” Sehun asked the pouting male who looked like he was about to cry.

“Help me find an outfit for a date…” Kyungsoo whined and Sehun chuckled at his hyung’s cuteness.

“Alright, I’ll help you. Let find the perfect way to dress you up!!” Sehun clapped his hands and started digging through the mountains of clothes strewn across the floor.

After another half an hour of struggle, Sehun came out with a perfect outfit (or it’s what he liked to think it is). He handed them to Kyungsoo and forcefully pushed him inside the toilet to change. When Kyungsoo came out after 10 minutes, Sehun’s jaw literally dropped on the floor because “Holy fuck Kyungsoo hyung!! You look so gorgeous that I want to die!!” Sehun blurted out then clamped his mouth shut to prevent further embarrassment.

Kyungsoo blushed hard and smiled his genuine heart-shaped smile. He has to admit that he does look really good in this outfit. Although it was nothing extraordinary, it punctuated his curves perfectly. it was a simple outfit with a white un-tucked shirt accompanied by a black leather sweater and black skinny jeans.

“Okay Soo hyung…sit down and let me add the finishing touches…” Sehun hurried around the room and grabbed a bottle of hairspray, hair gel and brush. He brushed Kyungsoo’s hair backward and then with a slight stroke moved them to the side to create a wavy look.

It took him around 20 minutes to perfect the style without hair gel and spray. And when he was done, Kyungsoo was nothing short of stunning. Kyungsoo got up from the chair and walked to the mirror to examine himself. when his eyes landed on his figure, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I told you hyung…You look really gorgeous. I’m sure Chanyeol hyung’s wig will go to space when he sees you.” Sehun replied smugly as he ushered the older male out of the room and towards the car waiting outside for him.

^^^

Chanyeol walked out of the lecture hall feeling dead tired. No matter how much he loved his major business studies always seemed to draw out his last strands of patience. He fished out his phone to check the time and saw that it was quarter past six. He has barely 45 minutes for his date with Kyungsoo.

Thinking about his date, he glanced at his clothes. It was a simple outfit but it was too casual for a date. He does want to impress Kyungsoo but if he goes like this, he’ll look like he doesn’t care at all. But right now he can’t go back to the palace and change. Chanyeol groaned at the thought and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Before he could even take a step towards the exit, Baekhyun came running out of nowhere. He was panting with a red face and sweat trickled down his forehead as if he has just run a mile. Chanyeol stared at the heaving male with surprise.

“C-C-Chanyeol someone broke into our club!” Baekhyun stuttered. His whole body was trembling with fear.

“What?! When? Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked worriedly.

“I’m alright but I’m really scared to go there Yeol – ah..Please come with me…” Baekhyun pleaded and before Chanyeol could reply, the smaller male grabbed his arm and started dragging him to his dorm.

“When did this happen? Is anything stolen?” Chanyeol asked concerned.

“I was coming back after my classes but when I went to unlock the door, it was already opened. Everything’s a mess…I didn’t enter there…” Baekhyun replied frightenedly.

“It’s alright Baek..I’ll take look..don’t worry…” Chanyeol assured the smaller male as they stood in front of their music clubroom. The smaller male nodded a reply and pushed the door for it to open. Chanyeol peeked inside but he couldn’t make out anything as it was pitch dark. He stepped inside the dark room and as soon as he did, Baekhyun pushed him inside and locked the door.

“What are you doing Baek?!” Chanyeol yelled, completely shocked with his best friend’s behavior.

All of a sudden the lights were turned on and out of nowhere several figures jumped on Chanyeol. Chanyeol shouted in fear and started throwing punches in the air. What the heck is happening?

He stopped moving around when he heard laughter echoing around the room. huh..why is he hearing laughter? Chanyeol blinked several times to clear his vision and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw people he didn’t expect to meet at all.

In front of him stood Minho, Jonghyun and Zico, his high school buddies who left right after they finished schooling. He stared at them with a dumbfounded expression because seriously he never expected to meet them again.

“M-Minho…Jonghyun…Z-Zico… What are you guys doing here?” Chanyeol asked with a shocked expression.

“We came here to surprise you,” Minho said self-satisfied with Chanyeol’s expression.

“For your birthday!!” Zico added happily.

^^^

“Sir…You can’t stay here anymore. We have to close the shop.” The waitress said in a pitying tone.

“Uh…is it already that late? Can’t you wait 10 more minutes?” Kyungsoo pleaded even though he knew the answer.

“Sir it’s already 10:30 pm. We all have to go home. You can’t stay here anymore.” The waitress answered him back politely. There was a pity in her eyes and Kyungsoo looked away to avoid it. He nodded dejectedly and placed few bills on the table before leaving.

“Sir…you don’t have to pay..” She called out but Kyungsoo replied her with a small and said “It’s for occupying the table...Please keep it.”.

She nodded hesitantly and Kyungsoo walked out of the café. He wandered down the streets and stopped in front of an empty bus stand. He walked inside and took a seat.

Lights were surrounding him but everything felt so dull and gray. Cars passed and many people gave him questioning look but he just sat there and stared at nothing. Everything was so bright, so beautiful then why are they hazy around the edges?

Why does he expect so much from him? why? He knows that Chanyeol never promised to come. He knows that he’s not that important to Chanyeol. He knows that Chanyeol doesn’t like him…will never love him…then why? Why did he have so many expectations, why did he rise so high when he knew that he would inevitably fall to the ground.

You’re a fool Kyungsoo. You truly are.

But wait what if Chanyeol’s class ran late? What if he wanted to come but something happened? What if his friend or someone he knew got injured? What if he got injured?

Several thoughts like this flooded Kyungsoo’s head. Yeah, something like this only happened, his mind assured. Yeah, he must have got stuck somewhere and forgot to call him. Kyungsoo nodded to himself and let out a soft chuckle. He really thinks too much.

He fished out his phone and dialed Sehun’s number. The younger male picked it up within 3 rings and answered with his usual cheery voice. “Hey yo Soo hyung! How was your date?”

“Is Chanyeol home Hunnie?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly.

“No…wait he isn’t with you? He stood up on you?” Sehun shrieked from the other side.

“No no…Yes, he did not come but something must have happened…I’ll go look around the college alright? Don’t tell mother…I don’t want her to be worried..” Kyungsoo replied hastily as he got up from his seat and ran out of the bus stop.

“Mom and dad went out for Southern Gala so they’ll be late. But hyung should I come with you?” Sehun answered panicking a little.

“No. You stay home and inform me if goes there. I’ll call Mr. Kim to drive me there.” Kyungsoo hung up and dialed Mr. Kim’s number instantly.

He reached their college and saw that it was closed from the inside. He went to the security room and looked around. A short, stubby older man came out from the restroom and stared at him questioningly.

“Um…Mister..have you seen Prince Chanyeol around?” he inquired politely.

“The Prince?” the guard seemed to think for a while and then he replied “I did. He went out of college with some people.”

“Ah…Thank you for your help..” Kyungsoo bowed slightly and started walking down the road with Mr. Kim following him closely.

Before he could take another step, he stopped when his eyes landed on the scene ahead of him. His breath hitched due to the view. Chanyeol was hugging Baekhyun with all his might. Both of them were smiling brightly and it felt as if they belonged from a completely different world.

“Thank you so much for the evening Baekhyun…I will never be able to forget about it…” Chanyeol said with gleaming eyes.

“Don’t mention it Yeol – ah…I’m happy to make you happy…” Baekhyun replied with his puppy grin.

Kyungsoo took two steps back and then turned to head towards the car. He doesn’t want to watch it anymore. He can’t watch it anymore. He passed Mr. Kim and saw the same pitying expression evident on his face.

Why does everyone pity him? WHY?

Kyungsoo stepped into the car and looked out the window as the car started driving back to the palace.

He was so wrong. He was so wrong about everything. Why did he think that Chanyeol would care? Why did he think that after almost 8 months of marriage, Chanyeol would finally look at him? WHY DID HE THINK SO STUPIDLY? WHY?

Why do you care so much Kyungsoo?

Why do you put yourself up for the expectations when you know they won’t come true?

Why are you so intent on hurting yourself Soo?

Why?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. Don’t kill me when you’re done with this chapter. Okay I’m sorry for making Soo suffer so much. Anyways, we got our Chansoo and Sesoo in this chapter. And well..i won’t say anything more but you guys are going to get some surprise in the upcoming chapters so look forward.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos.


	23. Chapter 23 - Tired

“I reached home…Yaa!!..... Alright alright….See you later….” Chanyeol laughed as he disconnected the call and placed it back inside his pocket.

He’s just so happy today. After all, he met his best buddies after such a long time. He just missed them so fucking much and seeing them after so long, he just…he just really can’t express how happy he is. And for all this, he must thank Baekhyun. That brat really gave him one of the best birthday gifts ever.

Chanyeol walked out of the car and headed towards the main door. He passed the hallways humming to a tune that got stuck in his head and was about to enter his room when he saw Sehun leaning against the door. He gave his brother a questioning look but the younger just frowned at him.

Huh, …that’s strange, Chanyeol thought.

“Hyung…aren't you forgetting something?” Sehun asked with a frown.

“No…?” Chanyeol replied feeling a little confused.

“I can’t believe it!” Sehun huffed angrily. “You’re the worst person ever hyung. The WORST!!!” he yelled and stomped his way towards his room.

“What the…?” Chanyeol looked at disappearing back of the fuming male and ruffled his hair. What in the hell just happened? What was he supposed to remember? What exactly did he forget?

Chanyeol let out a loud sigh and entered his room which was completely dark. He fumbled his way across the place and turned on the lights. He blinked several times to adjust his vision and then dropped his bag on the sofa. He took out his jacket then went to the toilet to freshen up.

When he came out of the toilet, that's when he realized what exactly he forgot.

He freaking forgot his date with Kyungsoo!

How the hell could he forget about the date he asked for? How could he stand up on Kyungsoo? How could he forget about him? Chanyeol smacked himself and cursed out loud. God, he’s such an awful person! Kyungsoo must have waited for him at the café. He must be really angry at him.

“You’re such a jerk Yeol!!” Chanyeol cursed at himself.

But speaking of Kyungsoo, where is he?

Chanyeol walked towards their bed and saw the smaller man curled up on it. He was wearing black skinny jeans with white tee and black leather sweater. His hair was styled up but it was partially messy now. Chanyeol crouched in front of the man and stared at his sleeping face. Kyungsoo must have looked really beautiful today. Suddenly Chanyeol wishes that he could have at least seen the man today. Kyungsoo doesn’t dress up much but he must have looked really gorgeous today.

“I’m sorry Soo...I really am..” Chanyeol sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“You don’t have to be sorry…”

Chanyeol instantly looked at Kyungsoo and saw the smaller male stirring from his position. Kyungsoo got up from the bed and headed to the toilet without even glancing at his direction. Chanyeol too stood up from his previous position and walked to the closet to change his clothes.

After 10 minutes, Kyungsoo came out of his toilet and by that time Chanyeol was nervous as hell. He kept messing up with hair, a bad habit he follows when he’s nervous. He just feels so sorry and guilty towards Kyungsoo right now. He really should have given him a call or something. But he was so busy with his friends today that he completely forgot about his date.

“Ughh…!!” Chanyeol groaned and flinched when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him.

Before Chanyeol could utter another word, he saw Kyungsoo grabbing his phone and plushie and walking out of the room. He immediately ran towards the smaller male and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol inquired.

“To the guest room,” Kyungsoo replied coldly.

“Is it because you’re angry?” Chanyeol asked. “I’m really sorry Soo... I’m really sorry...I just forgot about today when I met some buddies from high school..” Chanyeol explained looking at Kyungsoo, hoping that the smaller man would understand.

Kyungsoo looked down at the floor and gently removed his hand from Chanyeol’s grip. Then he looked up at the taller man and said “I’m not angry at you Chanyeol. It’s normal to forget about people who aren’t important to you…”

Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider at the reply. Is this what Kyungsoo thought about him? Is this how he perceived his feelings for him? “Kyungsoo no! You’re getting it wrong… I really wanted to come today but I was..” Before he could finish his sentence, he saw the smaller male walking away.

“Kyungsoo wait! It’s not like that! Let me expl-” Chanyeol tried but stopped when he heard Kyungsoo saying “I’m tired Chanyeol...Please..”

He saw Kyungsoo walking away and turn the corner to get to the guest room. He stood in the hall for a long time and thought how sad and exhausted Kyungsoo looked today. He really did hurt him today.

He really fucked up this time.

^^^

Kyungsoo woke up half past 6 and turned around to look at the empty bed. He curled up more inside the blanket and pulled it above his head to hide from the sunlight. He really doesn’t wish to welcome the morning today. He’s just so tired. He’s just so tired of everything.

Last night when he came back home, he felt so empty and numb. At first, he wanted to scream and yell at Chanyeol. He wanted to ask him why he forgot their date. He wanted to yell at him for it, scream at him until his lungs hurt. But then he realized why should he do all this? Why should he yell and scream at someone who doesn’t even give a simple fuck about him? Why should he beg for attention from him when clearly doesn’t want to give him?

It’ll only make him seem more pathetic than he already is.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and sat up on the bed. Last night’s scene kept playing on his head like a broken record and it irks him how they just won’t stop. You know what? He’s not really angry at Chanyeol. He’s just really, really angry at himself. He’s angry at himself for expecting too much. He’s angry at himself for hoping too much. He’s angry at himself for forgiving Chanyeol too easily.

But mostly, he’s angry at himself for loving Chanyeol a little bit way too much.

Sometimes he really thinks that it’s a crime to fall in love first. Because the one who falls first, always loses the most.

And in this case, he is losing himself.

^^^

“Master Chanyeol, Her Highness is looking for you” the maid informed and walked out of the room.

Chanyeol nodded and set aside his projects before making his way towards the study where his mother would usually be at this time. He walked down the corridor and turned left to enter the southern part of the palace. He then turned left again and came face to face with the big oak doors. He gently knocked on the door twice and entered when he heard his mother saying ‘come in’.

“You were looking for me…” Chanyeol said.

“Yes. Sit down..” His mother pointed towards the chair. “Kyungsoo would be here in a minute.”

Chanyeol felt a little tensed when he heard his name. He still can’t get over the fact that Kyungsoo thought he was unimportant for him. Why would he think like that? What exactly did he do to make him feel unimportant?

“Speaking of Kyungsoo…Why was he sleeping in the guest room?” His mother enquired all of a sudden.

“Um…It’s because..” before Chanyeol could answer, he heard the door being opened and closed.

“Kyungsoo – ya…You’re here…” his mother smiled fondly at the smaller man and urged him to sit down on the unoccupied chair.

The three of them talked about a few things and Chanyeol noticed how subtly Kyungsoo ignored all of the questions or things he said to him. His mother probably noticed it too and kept glaring at Chanyeol whenever their eyes met.

“I know that movie was really fun…” his mother laughed. “Anyways let’s get back to the task for which I called both of you here,” she said, getting back to her professional side. “I called you two because as you both know that there are only 2 weeks left before Chanyeol’s birthday so, I and your father decided that it would be the grand time for your first public appearance.”

“First public appearance?” Kyungsoo asked looking confused.

“Yes dear… The royal couple has to appear in front of the public after their marriage. We would have done this within the first months of marriage but due to your studies, we pushed it back. We would have conducted it during the New Year but during the Southern gala we met few officials who wished for the immediate appearance…” his mother explained and Kyungsoo listened to it intently.

“Therefore…me and your father decided to host a birthday gala and make your first public appearance there.”  His mother informed and the couple nodded in understanding.

“So…Where are you going to host this party?” Chanyeol asked.

“At your uncle’s hotel in Japan…Plus you two should spend some time alone” His mother replied, her eyes glinting with a hidden mischief.

“Mom..what are you planning?” Chanyeol asked now really nervous.

“Oh..it’s nothing…I’m just sending you two to spend some time alone from the palace…” his mother replied nonchalantly.

“Are you sending us on a honeymoon mother?” Kyungsoo asked blatantly making both Chanyeol and his mother wince at the boldness.

“Ah..yes..that and the gala..haha..” his mother let out a nervous laugh and Chanyeol, on the other hand, turned red like a tomato.

“I think you should go now…You guys will leave the day after tomorrow…” his mother shooed them away making Chanyeol blush even more.

A honeymoon with Kyungsoo?

Damn..he really can’t wait for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I’m truly sorry for the late update guys because my school sucks and it’s fucking my mind up. And as you all know a fucked up mind doesn’t really help you with writing so..i hope you all understand. I have been stuck with this chapter for 3 long days and this is what I came up with. Although let me inform you that this is only the half part of the chapter because if I uploaded the complete chapter in one go you guys might lose something. I don’t know what but something. Anyways…We got Soo ignoring Chan because hell he deserves it and well some feelings and their first public appearance is going to happen soon.
> 
> Guys.. I know this chapter might seem a little dull because this is an intermediate chapter before the actual one and I had to put this to clear out the feelings between them. But let me tell you something..In the upcoming chapters, things are going to heat up. So hold on to this story and please look forward to it.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don’t forget to leave a kudos.
> 
> Also guys, I’m in desperate need of a beta so if anyone is willing..Please, please DM me.


	24. Chapter  24 - Realizations

Chanyeol thought that everything would become alright when they will land in Japan. He really believed that Kyungsoo would return back to his usual self and they would explore the place and make new memories with some kisses here and there. He really, really hoped that they would finally act like newlyweds and not some college goers who are forced to live together.

But boy he was wrong. He was so, so wrong.

Because the moment they landed in Haneda Airport, his dreams of having a wonderful honeymoon got totally crushed. No, it wasn’t because of his husband who was completely ignoring him but it was due to a certain guy who came to escort them from the airport. And because of that certain guy, he’s really having a tremendous inner conflict about whether to just chop the guy’s head off or put his husband inside his pocket.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kyungsoo or something but he just doesn’t trust this stupid guy. Chanyeol just can’t understand why this guy won’t stop staring at Kyungsoo. He knows that his husband is really cute and all but seriously this guy needs to realize that Kyungsoo is absolutely off limits.

Ahh!!! He’s so frustrated about everything!

The drive to the hotel took exactly 30 minutes but for Chanyeol it felt like an eternity. He felt like he was in hell because this guy instead of focusing on driving kept glancing back towards his Kyungsoo through the rearview mirror. And the way he was looking..ugghh…it’s making his head go dizzy with anger and possessiveness. Why won’t this guy understand that Kyungsoo is his? Just why?

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. It’s over. Finally, this guy will go away and not bother him or his husband anymore. He ruffled his hair and got out of the car only to wince at the scene in front of him. This sleazy guy was opening the door for Kyungsoo and he was actually smiling at the smaller man like he meant the world to him.

Ahh! Chanyeol’s really going crazy here. He really, really feels like ripping this guy’s head off. Why won’t this person understand that Kyungsoo is married? Why won’t this guy stop giving his husband those heart eyes? JUST WHY? Chanyeol’s so freaking angry right now.

He glared at the man and was about to walk towards Kyungsoo so he can take him away from the stupid man but stopped when he saw the smaller man actually smiling towards that sleazy guy. And it was not just any smile; it was his special heart-shaped smile which Chanyeol himself saw rarely.

“Do you remember me now?” the man asked with a fond smile and Kyungsoo nodded at him.

“I remember you Ryeowook hyung…I do remember you..” Kyungsoo replied with a grin.

Ryeowook hyung? Who the fuck is this Ryeowook hyung? Chanyeol glared at the said man and walked towards the duo. He stopped right in front of the man and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. He looked down at the smaller man and saw how he still won’t look at him. He felt a slight pang in his chest but decided to ignore it for the sake of the situation. But before he could walk towards the hotel, he saw his uncle approaching them.

“I’m glad you’re here Chanyeol! I missed you so much my nephew!” his uncle cried out dramatically and Chanyeol groaned due to the embarrassment.

“Uncle Siwon…” Chanyeol pouted and the said man ran towards him like a puppy before embracing him in a tight hug. He let go of him after he noticed Kyungsoo and without any words engulfed the smaller male too. This earned him a yelp from Kyungsoo and deathly glares from the two taller males.

“I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you after such a long time Chanyeollie! You’ve grown so handsome!!” He cooed at the said man and ruffled his hair. He then turned to Kyungsoo and clasped his hands tightly to express the happiness he was feeling. “I’m sorry that I was unable to attend your wedding. But really Kyungsoo, you are better than I expected. Son – hee was right about you. You truly are graceful..” he said sincerely.

Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment and bowed at him. “You’re flattering me, Uncle Siwon…But really thank you for the compliment…”

“Wahh! You have a beautiful voice too!” Siwon looked awed. “You’ve got the perfect match Chanyeollie! You’re lucky son!!” he said excitedly and patted Chanyeol’s shoulder until the younger male had to push him away.

“Anyways, Ryeowook call the staff and tell them to put their luggage away.” He ordered Ryeowook before turning towards the couple with a dazzling smile. “And welcome here you two. I hope you have a grand time here. Call me if you need anything. Ryeowook will show you to your room.” he said before walking towards his car.

^^^

“Who was that Ryeowook hyung?” Chanyeol asked as soon as they entered their room. Kyungsoo, as usual, ignored his entire existence and walked to the toilet to freshen up. Chanyeol flopped on the bed and groaned at the smaller man’s reaction. When will he stop ignoring him? This whole ordeal is driving him nuts.

Okay Chanyeol, take a deep breath and calm yourself down. You can ask him again when he comes out of the toilet, his mind tried to calm the growing frustration. He heard the opening and closing of the door and saw Kyungsoo walking out of the toilet wearing his all-black pajama. He walked past the taller male and settled on the unoccupied side of the bed.

“Come on Kyungsoo...Tell me who was that Ryeowook hyung..” Chanyeol inquired again, poking the smaller male on the back. When the said man didn’t respond once again, Chanyeol huffed in annoyance and did the next thing that came to his mind. He got up from the bed only to land upon the unsuspecting smaller which resulted in a loud yelp coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Get off me Chanyeol! You’re too heavy!! Get off! Off!!” Kyungsoo shrieked but Chanyeol ignored his cries and put his full weight on the smaller man making him groan due to the heavyweight.

“I will but first tell me who that Ryeowook hyung is..” Chanyeol whined in front of Kyungsoo’s ear making the smaller flinch.

“He’s my hyung from the neighborhood. He moved away to Japan when I was in freshman year of high school. Now get off me!!” Kyungsoo replied hastily and tried to push the taller male off him.

Chanyeol rolled to other side and stared up at the ceiling. Ah..so that guy is his hyung, his inner voice said. But why does that guy look at him like he’s the sweetest candy in the world, his mind supplied? Chanyeol let out a sigh and turned his head towards the now sleeping Kyungsoo. Maybe he’s overthinking a little bit. But honestly, right now he shouldn’t care about that guy at all.

He should think about how he can make up to Kyungsoo.

^^^

Kyungsoo woke up from his slumber when the sun has already set for the day. He turned over to his right and saw Chanyeol curled up on the side. His heart swelled up at the scene and let his eyes linger over the man’s face for a few seconds before getting up from the bed and tucking the giant in the comforter.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and messed up his already messy hair. It’s always been like this. It’s always been him taking care of the taller, looking out for him. At first he didn’t mind them at all. But now he feels tired. He’s tired of everything. He really hoped that Chanyeol would return his affections but maybe he didn’t wish hard enough for it to come true.

Kyungsoo walked towards the balcony and stared at the beautiful scenery in front of him. From where he is standing, he could clearly see the ocean in front of him. And since the sun has just set, he could enjoy the red hue it left over the horizon. The cold wind gently drifted along making shivers run from his arm to spine.

His trance was broken when he heard the vibration of his phone on the bedside table. He walked towards it and opened it to find a text from an unknown number. Out of curiosity, he opened it and saw that it was just a text from Ryeowook hyung asking him to come down to the lobby. Kyungsoo smiled at the text and walked to the cabinet to get his jacket before turning the knob and leaving the room.

When he reached the lobby, he saw Ryeowook waiting for him. He smiled at the older male and walked in his direction. Ryeowook returned him a fond smile patted his hair before completely messing it up. Ryeowook chuckled at his work and then looked at Kyungsoo before laughing out loud.

“You’re so going to pay for this hyung!” Kyungsoo growled and started chasing the older male who couldn’t seem to stop his giggling fit.

^^^

“But do you remember that incident?” Ryeowook asked as he sipped his third glass of strawberry smoothie.

“Which one?” Kyungsoo asked looking confused.

“That one…The Halloween one..”

“What Halloween?”

“You’re becoming forgetful Soo…You don’t remember the freshman Halloween party?” Ryeokwook tsked.

“Are you talking about your freshman Halloween party?” Kyungsoo questioned and Ryeowook nodded in agreement.

“Man, that was …Who would have thought that Kyuhyun would go that wild and actually punch Yesung in the face…” Ryeowook crackled at the memory.

“Speaking of Kyuhyun hyung, how’s he doing these days?” Kyungsoo inquired while munching on some chips.

“He’s fine I guess. We lost contact but I heard he got together with Yesung…Funny right?” Ryeowook replied nonchalantly and finished his drink. His phone buzzed as soon as he placed the empty cup on the table and he fished it out to read whatever it was displaying on the screen. He cursed out loud a little later and got up from his seat.

“Soo I would love to talk to you later but right now I have to go. Mr. Choi is really angry at me now. I’ll call you alright! Bye bye!” Ryeowook hastily said before darting out of the small café hurriedly.

Kyungsoo too left the café and walked back to his room. Since the café was adjacent to the lobby, it didn’t take him much time to reach his place and enter the room. He took out his jacket and placed it on the rack before walking towards the living room. As soon as he stepped inside, he was faced with Chanyeol’s stoic look.

“Where were you?” He asked with a frown.

“I was out with Ryeowook hyung.” Kyungsoo shrugged and headed for the bed without sparing a second glance in the taller man’s direction. He put on his headphones and completely ignored Chanyeol’s entire existence.

^^^

An entire week passed away since they landed in Japan and to say that Chanyeol was disappointed was a complete understatement. An entire week in Japan and Chanyeol has only stepped outside of his room for food and nothing else. He didn’t go sightseeing nor did he venture the local market. Hell, he didn’t even explore the freaking hotel he’s residing in. And it’s all because of one guy.

Kyungsoo.

Every day Kyungsoo wakes up before him and leaves the room only to return late at night from god knows where. The smaller male doesn’t even greet him. Heck, he doesn’t even acknowledge his mere existence. It feels as if he’s completely invisible to Kyungsoo. And this actually hurts him. It pains him to his very core because never has the smaller male treated him like this ever. Just what did he do so wrong to deserve this cold shoulder?

Chanyeol really can’t seem to understand it.

^^^

He paces in his room for the umpteenth time when Kyungsoo walks out of the toilet drying his wet hair. He walks past the taller and settles in front of the mirror to adjust his hair. Chanyeol grits his teeth in frustration and tries to control the anger which keeps bubbling inside him.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol gritted out.

“To Ryeowook hyung.” Kyungsoo replied while brushing his fringes back.

“You’re not allowed to go,” Chanyeol replied sternly.

Kyungsoo turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You are not allowed to go.” Chanyeol said curtly.

Kyungsoo huffed at the words and looked at Chanyeol with disbelief. “You don’t own me Chanyeol. You can’t decide whether I meet someone or not.”

“I’m your husband. I have the right upon you.” Chanyeol stepped closer to Kyungsoo, drawing his full height.

“Husband? Don’t make me laugh Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo shot back and walked past him but before he could take another step, Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him into a back hug.

“What exactly did I do wrong for you treat me like this Soo? Please tell me my mistake….I don’t like this Kyungsoo...I don’t like where we are right now…” Chanyeol pleaded, making his hold tighter around the small male.

“You haven’t done anything wrong Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo whispered. “It’s just my fault for expecting too much from you. Even when I know that you don’t like me…”

“I like you Soo…I really like you…” Chanyeol blurted out without even realizing what he said. He noticed how Kyungsoo shivered in his embrace and he himself felt embarrassed from the confession he just made. Kyungsoo let out a sigh and moved away Chanyeol’s hand. He let out a dry chuckle and turned to face the taller man. Chanyeol noticed how glazed his eyes looked but he didn’t say anything.

“That’s your mistake Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said after few moments. “You like me while I love you.”

Before Chanyeol can even react to the statement, Kyungsoo turned around and walked out of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I have a fever since last week and I wrote which chapter while I was completely drowned in homework. So yeah...It’s quite a mess. But I really hope you like it. And you know guys I think that I’m a secret Suju stan. First Heechul, then Siwon and now Ryeowook…I guess Suju is killing me right now... Ah, what is wrong with me?!!!  
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don’t forget to leave a kudos.


	25. Chapter 25 - Wrong Timing

“You guys fought again?”

Kyungsoo turned around at the sound of the voice coming from the lobby. He smiled at the figure and shook his head to indicate that no; they didn’t get into a fight.

After escaping from their room, Kyungsoo headed towards the balcony area straight away. His breathing was ragged from the excessive emotions which were flowing inside him, making his brain turn chaotic. He doesn’t know why he said that? He didn’t want to confess like that; not under that kind of circumstances.

He loved him. He surely did. But confessing to Chanyeol like that was never his plan. But he did it anyway because he just couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The way Chanyeol held him back there, the way he uttered those words, those words that he longed to hear every day; it broke his self-restraint. He again lost to the taller man.

He promised to himself that this time he would make sure make Chanyeol suffer. He really did everything and controlled his crazy emotions. He ignored him for weeks, didn’t even look in his direction but in the end, just one touch, just one word and his resolved crumbled like sand.

He’s really whipped, isn’t he?

“What are you doing here then?”

Kyungsoo now turned to his side to face the older man who standing there wearing his usual black suit accompanied with a black tie. He gave the older a small smile and turned to look at the vast ocean again. He really likes the ocean. It’s so big and deep, one can easily get lost in here.

“We didn’t fight hyung…We had a little argument..” Kyungsoo whispered when he felt the older boring holes into him.

“That’s the same thing…” Ryeowook sighed and leaned against the railing. “Why did you fight?” he questioned.

“Nothing that important. Just silly things…”

“Silly things won’t make you this upset Soo…” Ryeowook stated and turned to look at his. “You can tell me Soo…you can lean on me…”

“You know hyung…” Kyungsoo let out a sigh. “Sometimes when I think about this marriage…I feel remorseful…Like I have done something wrong you know…When I think about me and him, I feel bad. I took away his love….I ruined the possibilities…” he whispered dejectedly.

“You know hyung…I really tried. I really am trying to make this marriage work because hyung…I…I just love him so much. But he…he just doesn’t see me no matter what I do or how hard I try…It’s like I’m invisible to him or something…No matter what I do..I’m just not enough…” Kyungsoo gulped hard as he tried to hold back the tears. He won’t cry. He’s a man after all.

“You’re a poem that breathes Soo…” Ryeowook said gently and caressed Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “You’re more than enough. I know Chanyeol is dumb and slow-witted just like his uncle…but he loves you Soo…I’m sure of it…”

Kyungsoo chuckled at those words and turned to look at Ryeowook. “I don’t know hyung…I really, really don’t know anything anymore. I just feel like letting go of everything and turn back to my past life. I was happy back then but now…I’m not really sure of it.” He replied and leaned against the railing.

“Give it some time…Everything will work out eventually you know…” Ryeowook sighed because this was only advice he can give to the smaller. But seriously what can he say, he’s in the same situation after all. “Let’s not ponder on this things alright? I’ll buy you food. Let’s go!” Ryeowook said before pulling the younger male to the nearest bar.

^^^

Chanyeol paces back and forth in the living room as he checks the clock again. It’s close to 11 pm and Kyungsoo is still nowhere to be seen. It’s almost 12 hours since he last saw him and to be honest, he’s really worried about him. Especially after what happened today.

Chanyeol let out a sigh as his mind reeled back to today’s incident. The way Kyungsoo uttered those words, left him speechless. It made his mind completely blank and he couldn’t even move his body. It felt as if his whole body was frozen from the shock of those words.

Kyungsoo loves him.

He has always wondered what it felt to be loved instead of loving someone else. He always thought about it. Always hoped that someone will truly fall in love with him. Actually, he hoped that Baekhyun will fall in love with him. But it was all his stupid delusions. He was so much delusional with the idea of having someone in love with him, that he totally forgot about the man who did everything for him. He completely forgot about Kyungsoo, who not only sacrificed his life but himself also.

Chanyeol smacks himself in the head after realizing it for the umpteenth time. He’s really an asshole.

His chain of thoughts breaks when he hears a rustling noise. He immediately rushes towards the main door and sees Kyungsoo stumbling there with that Ryeowook hyung. He glares at the man when he sees how that Ryeowook hyung is holding his waist to support him. He steps forward and unlatches him from the older man and brings him to his side. He then carefully picks up the smaller man and walks towards their bed and places him gently before turning back to look at the older man.

“What happened to him?” he asks curtly.

“He wanted to drink.” Ryeowook rubbed his temples. “He seemed pretty upset.”

Chanyeol nodded in reply and bowed towards the man to show his thankfulness for making sure that Kyungsoo returned safely. Even though his heart was burning with anger, he thanked the man for taking care of his husband. Ryeowook gave a small smile and nod and walked to the main door.

“I don’t meddle in other people’s private life but I had to say this,” Ryeowook said, stopping by the exit. “Kyungsoo…He’s a gem…and he really loves you, Your Highness. He may seem indifferent or unaffected from time to time but he truly adores you…So please take care of him.” the older bowed to him before exiting the room and leaving him alone in the doorway.

^^^

“Mom are you sure that we should do this?” Sehun asked as he looked at his mother questionably.

“Don’t worry and trust your mother hunnie. I know what I’m doing.” The Queen replied with a knowing smile.

“Son-Hee ah..are you sure we should do this?” Siwon asked again as he looked at his sister.

“Shut up Siwon oppa. You’re distracting me.” The Queen growled. “Hunnie – ah go and wake up your dad and tell him to bring a screwdriver. I’m almost done..”

“But it’s 4 am Son-hee…Hyungnim is probably tired from his flight..” Siwon protested which earned him another glare from crouching female.

“I seriously can’t believe that I’m seeing the Queen of South Korea doing something like this...Woah, mom, you are indeed great!” Sehun remarked before dashing towards his parent’s room.

“Will it even work?” Siwon asked as he handed another hand tool to his sister.

“It will. Trust me.” The Queen replied with a smug smile.

^^^

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Wake up!!”

Chanyeol groaned at the noise and turned to his left again. He’s so tired. Someone just please let him sleep. But his drowsiness got cleared as someone shook him constantly all the while yelling his name. He groaned again as he turned towards the source and saw Kyungsoo looking at him with a panicked expression.

“W-what happened?” he rasped out.

“I can’t open the main door. The locks completely are broken…” he said hastily and shook the taller even more.

“What?” Chanyeol questioned again, looking completely shocked.

“I’m telling you…I can’t open the door. It’s locked!!” Kyungsoo answered back, still panicking.

Chanyeol looked at him for a moment as if he has grown two head but then it hit it. Apparently, they’re locked inside the room. He instantly shot up from his bed and ran towards the main door. He tried to turn the knob but no matter how much force he applied, the knob didn’t turn an inch. He looked back at Kyungsoo with a perplexed expression and tried to unlock the door again.

“It...It’s not opening…” He stated.

“I know…But how the hell did this happen? It was working perfectly last night.” Kyungsoo scratched his head as he looked at the taller male with utter confusion.

“Wait…I’ll call Uncle Siwon and tell him to check it out,” Chanyeol said before walking towards his bedside table, only to find that his mobile phone was missing.

“Soo…have you seen my phone?” he asked as he rummaged through his side of the bed. It’s really strange. He remembers putting his phone on the bedside table before going to sleep. But where in the world did it disappear to?

“I haven’t,” Kyungsoo replied as he too started looking for Chanyeol’s phone.

After 20 minutes of constant searching, they flopped on the sofa, feeling tired. Just how in the world did they get locked inside their own hotel room? Now that Chanyeol thinks about it, he did hear some strange noises last night but that doesn’t mean that someone will lock them up inside their own room right? It’s just too absurd of an idea.

“Do you have your phone?” Chanyeol asked after some time.

“No…Actually, I left it back at the bar and I was going there to retrieve it and that’s when I found out..” Kyungsoo replied rather sheepishly.

“Great…” Chanyeol sighed as he got up from the sofa and headed towards the toilet to freshen up.

When he came out after 10 minutes, he saw that Kyungsoo changed back to his usual all-black pajamas. He padded across the living room and entered a small kitchen which was just adjacent to their bedroom. Chanyeol followed his movements with his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

“I’m making some coffee for myself…Would you like some tea?” Kyungsoo asked as he placed a cup in front of him and poured the hot black liquid.

“Okay..” Chanyeol replied before taking a seat on one of the kitchen island’s bar stools. He stared at Kyungsoo’s back as the smaller male moved effortlessly in the small kitchen. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo placed a hot cup of chamomile tea in front of him.

Kyungsoo was about to move back to the living room when Chanyeol grabbed his hands to stop him. When he was sure that he had the smaller man’s attention, he gently let it go, only to hug his waist and pull him closer. He could feel Kyungsoo’s breath hitching but right now it’s the only way he can express his feelings.

“I’m sorry about everything that happened Soo. I’m sorry for hurting you. I…” Chanyeol whispered as his grip tightened on Kyungsoo’s waist.

“It’s alright Chanyeol…There’s no need to apologize…” Kyungsoo said, a little bit exasperated. “I should have considered about your feelings too. I know you never wanted this marriage and that’s why I’m giving you some space to sort it all out you know…”

“You’re getting it wrong Soo…I know I have hurt you countless times and I’m really sorry about it. I’m an asshole. I know that I’m stupid but I never meant to hurt you Soo…I seriously never meant to hurt you.” Chanyeol said as he looked up in the smaller man’s direction. “That day...I was almost ready to come and meet you in the café but Baekhyun said that someone broke into our club and I had to run there to make sure that everything was alright. But when I went there my old buddies from high school were waiting there for me. I tried to call you…I really did...But you were unreachable and then my phone died. If you don’t, believe me, you can check my call list..” Chanyeol explained.

Kyungsoo detangled himself from Chanyeol’s grip and looked him in the eye. “It’s always him, isn’t it?” he spoke after few minutes.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”Chanyeol stood up from the stool and stepped forward.

“I should have known…It’s always him…” Kyungsoo sighed and started walking towards the living room. But before he could another step, Chanyeol pushed him against the wall, trapping him between his arms.

“Baekhyun is just a friend Soo,” Chanyeol stated. “Yes, I used to like him back then and I did confess to him but now it’s different Soo. I don’t like him. Not anymore.”

“You said we’re friends too Chanyeol…You said it yourself..” Kyungsoo said, sounding like he was about to cry.

“I know..I know..” Chanyeol admitted. “I know what I said Soo...But at that time…I really couldn’t see you as my husband…We were strangers back then, total strangers.” Chanyeol sighed. “But I’m trying here, aren’t I? I know that you’re putting more effort into this relationship then I am but..I’m trying Soo. It...It’s not easy for me. It hasn’t been easy to accept everything thrown in my way because I never had the power to make decisions for myself. It’s always been my parents or the royal council. And I’m sorry Soo…I’m sorry that it had to be you. I’m sorry that you got hurt while I was trying to control my life for the first time…But I’m really trying. I’m learning..to love you…So please just give me another chance to redeem myself…”

^^^

“That’s not how you do it!” Kyungsoo shouted as he shoved the taller male off and started driving the car to chase the criminal.

“I was doing the exact thing…” Chanyeol pouted as he stared at the enthusiastic smaller male who was hitting the keys with accuracy.

They’ve been stuck in their room for almost one and a half day and honestly, it’s the best thing that happened to them. After their talking session in the kitchen, somehow things fell back in place. Kyungsoo accepted his apologies and said that he would give him another chance.

After that, they made lunch together and ate it while chatting about movies. Then they watched some horror film and even sat through a comedy film while laughing their asses off. Later that night, they again made dinner together and they even cuddled before going to bed. Chanyeol is just so happy right now that he can stay locked in this room forever.

“HA!! GOTCHA!! CHANYEOL DID YOU SEE HOW I DImmfff” before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence, Chanyeol pecked his lips to shut him up.

Kyungsoo’s whole face instantly turned red and he blinked several times to process just exactly what happened. “Why..?” he looked at him with a confused expression.

“Because you looked too cute..” Chanyeol replied gleefully which earned him a glare from the smaller male.

“I’m not cute…” Kyungsoo huffed and Chanyeol chuckled at him before pulling him in his lap.

“I know you’re not cute but that only makes you cuter…” He grinned as he tightened his hold on the smaller man.

“That doesn’t even makmmmff” Kyungsoo started but stopped when Chanyeol crashed their lips together in a proper kiss.

Their mouth started to move against each other in a slow tantalizing kiss. Chanyeol hands traveled back to Kyungsoo’s waist while the smaller man tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s brown locks. It was going to slow and sweet until Chanyeol started licking Kyungsoo’s bottom lips and asked for entrance which the smaller male gave freely.

Everything got a little bit heated from there as Kyungsoo let out a sigh when their tongues touched each other. Jolts of electricity went down Kyungsoo’s spine as Chanyeol started to explore his mouth with his tongue. They were so into it that Kyungsoo didn’t even realize when Chanyeol’s hand has reached the inside of his shirt and started to caresses his back.

Chanyeol moved down and nipped at his jaw before diving straight into his neck. He started sucking and kissing the untouched flesh while his hands roamed Kyungsoo’s body. He reached forward and thumbed at his nipple, making Kyungsoo yelp slightly. He ignored it and started thumbing the nipples all the while sucking spots on Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbone.

“Chan..yeol..” Kyungsoo moaned as he held his shoulders tightly.

“Soo.,” Chanyeol whispered as he leaned down to capture his lips again.

But before he could do that, someone barged inside there making both of them jump. Chanyeol instantly turned around to glare at whoever it was but his whole face became red when he saw Sehun and his mother gaping at them and especially their position (His hands were still under Kyungsoo’s shirt.)

“Oops...Wrong timing I guess…” She chuckled nervously before dashing out of the room with a dazed Sehun in tow.

Thanks for ruining the moment mom, he groaned internally as he heard the door lock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. Anyways this chapter was quite a mess due to my brain not cooperating with me. But I still, hope that you guys will like it.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don’t forget to leave a kudos.


End file.
